Cosmic Revelution
by Lunaari
Summary: They all thought he was weak.Some even called him a loser. But soon they'll learn, They're more to Cosmo then they ever thought possible. And their goofy ally, May well be their deadliest enemy.
1. Chapter 1: Cosmic Meltdown

Chapter 1 Cosmic Meltdown

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Cosmo's POV

I walked down the rainy street. I felt so alone. Timmy was off to sleep away camp for three weeks. since he's been gone. Wanda and me do nothing but fight. I was tired of it. I was sick of her pointing out my every mistake. Sick of her telling me how stupid i was. Sick of feeling like a worthless failure. She even left me to stay with her father. Poof went with my own child thinks I'm a loser. I stop and look around. I wasn't on a street anymore. i don't know where I am. "Great,I'm lost." I mumble to myself. I was suddenly in some kind of park.A house stood in the distance. As I looked around I started to rain again ."Shit." I spit out making a dash for the house. By time I get there ,I'm cold and dripping wet.I knock on the door."He. . Hello?" I call. no answer.

I try to open the door. It was unlocked. I poke my head in."Hello? anyba. . body here?"A hard wind hits me,causing my to shiver. I dash inside and close the door. I look around he room the place looked huge. I turn to the hall when I here foot steps approach."I'm sorry for just coming in like this." I call."It's just it started to rain and." I freeze when AntiMe comes into view.I jump when he raises his wand. Fire is Fooped into the fireplace." Have a seat, cosmo."AntiMe says."it's frightfully windy out. and with the rain,you must be chilled to the bone." I nod and sit on the couch. Anti me sits across from me. "What brings you to AntiFairy world."I look down sadly."I'm lost." I reply. tears well up in my eyes."I can't do anything even go for a walk"

AntiMe foops to my side."Don't cry Cosmo."AntiMe says. Theirs alot you can do." I look up at him."like what?" I ask."Your a great parent." Antime says "Poof doesn't think so."I tell him. "When Wanda left to see her father, He insisted on going with her." It hurt to think about own son even called me worst part was,Wanda just laughed."AntiMe lift's me gaze to his."What about Timothy."He points out" The boy adores you." He was right. I did have Timmy. At least he got me."I'm sure he's beginning to worry about you."I shake my head."Nah,he's at camp."I remark. " For how long?" AntiMe Asks. Three weeks" I reply "Wanda and Poof too." "you must be lonely."AntiMe says I begin to cry pulls me close."I know it'll seem like a wild Idea, but"AntiMe begins"You can always Keep me 's Visiting her sister for two took the kiddies with her"

Why?" I asked."Did you guys fight too?" "No she always visit her sister this time of year." AntiMe replies." The kids wanted to spend time with their aunt." I should have known. I bet AntiMe treats AntiWanda better then Wanda treats me. I blush when I realize he was holding be. But why did my heart flutter so? "Can I really stay?" I ask." If you'd like." AntiME says.I'd love to have you." AntiMe take my hand and leads me out the room. "Where are we going?" I ask. " To my room." AntiMe says. "You'll catch cold if you stay in those wet clothes." I smile AntiMe was so nice.I sit on the bed, I quickly jump back up. "Um sorry. " I mumble shyly. AntiMe looks at me puzzled."For what?"He asks. I look down sadly." I got your bed all wet." I reply. "AntiMe just laughs."I can just foop it dry, you silly boy?" AntiMe laughs ,as he puts a towel on my head." Now sit down and relax."I sit down. Funny, Wanda still get's made about it.I guess it's a pet peeve for her. "You don't mind wearing my clothes do you?" AntiMe asks." No." I reply.I don't mind.I wonder why I feel so shy all of a sudden. AntiMe takes the towel from me." Cosmo you silly thing."Antime giggles." the towel isn't going to do all the work fro you."AntiMe gently dries me off. He then foops the clothes on me."Thanks AntiMe." I say shyly. " My pleasure." AntiME replies"Hungry?" "Starving." I sigh It was true. I haven't eaten much since Wanda And me have started fighting. I follow AntiMe to the kitchen."What would you like to Eat?" AntiMe ask." "I dunno?" I reply. "Please don't yell at me." I think to myself.

I'm so tired of fighting." Wanda and I have been getting into fight over what to have for lunch. .for every meal for that matter. I really don't care, as long as it's tasty. But Wanda always want me to make a always tells me to man up and just pick. I'd get upset and pick sandwiches. Then she'd get annoyed and pick something else. That's another reason I haven't been eating." How about Pizza?"AntiME suggests. "I smile."Sounds good." I we're done eating, the rain have it was still really cloudy. I jump at the ping in the room. I turn to see HP and Sanderson looking at me puzzled."Hey Cosmo." HP says. "What brings you by?" "I got lost."I reply." AntiMe's letting me stay here?" "Is he coming with us?" Sanderson asks. "Where are you going?" I ask. "Where going to shoot pool."AntiMe says." We might swing by the track while we're out. Want to come?"

"Cosmo you dingaling,snap out of it?" Wanda shouts. I blink and look around, I was sitting on Timmy;'s bed. "Timmy was looking at me concerned. Wanda looked at me annoyed. So did poof "Are you okay Cosmo." "Timmy ask. "You looked really zoned out.".I just nod."I'm okay Timmy." I reply. I was . .just thinking." "No winder you looked out of it." Poof laughs. "You were working on a new trick." "Don't strain to hard." Wanda adds.""your brains not cut out for that sort of work." I laugh as well. Inside I felt like didn't laugh at all."Jeez,don't you guy think that's a little mean." Timmy remarks."I know he's laughing to, but . .still." I hug Timmy. "Don't worry about me?" I tell him."I can take it." "See cosmo knows we're just joking." Wanda says "right Cosmo." "Um. .yeah." I reply.

"So are you coming,on the picnic?" Timmy asks. I smile at him "Sure." I reply. "I'll make the watch Poof." Wanda says and poofs off. I almost growl as I suppress my anger. Timmy looks Puzzled. "Why did she ask me to watch Poof."He wonders out load. "She doesn't trust me to watch him on my own." I tell him. "She's afraid I'd mess up." "Why?" Timmy gasp. I smile at his shocked expression."Because I'm stupid." I tell him. I try not to let the pain I felt show. "So I can't be trusted with a baby.." "He's right." Poof says. "He might lose me, or trade me for gum." Poofs words are like a knife in my heart. My own child thinks so little of me, wow. "That's bullshit!"Timmy growls. "Poof you shouldn't say stuff like that. Cosmo's a awesome dad. Your lucky to have him as a father." We look at Timmy shocked. "I'd give anything to have him as my dad."Timmy adds."To be ably to call him daddy."

I almost cry right on the spot. "You now,it isn't against the rules." I tell him. "To call me dad,it's not against the rules." Timmy's eye's light up." I. can call you dad?" He ask. "If you'd like." I reply. The pain in my heart, almost melts away completely when Timmy hugs me. "I'd love to."TImmy says"Thanks dad." "Timmy,did you just call Cosmo dad?" Wanda asks poofing into the room. "Yeah, he said it was okay." Timm replies. "Cosmo I need you help finding the picnic blanket." Wanda says. "Timmy do you mind watching poof a little while longer?" I could tell Timmy was about to say a few choice word. "I'm sure he doesn't." I spit out before he can say them." Timmy loves watching Poof." I poof Wanda and myself into the castle. "It should be in the closet." I tell her. I'm sure I put it there." "I know it is."Wanda says."I just wanted you talk to you in private." Lately I hate talking to Wanda in private. I means she wanted to fight about something." Now what?" I moan,feeling annoyed. "Don't take that tone with me." Wanda snaps."What the hell is wrong with you."

I turn and look at her."What did I do now?" I ask. Wanda glared at me. "How can you let him call you that?" Wanda shouts."If he get to attached, his memory won't get erased completely or at all." You've got to be kidding me,She want's to fight,about that. I say nothing. float to the closet and take out the picnic blanket. "Cosmo are you listening to me?" Wanda shots." No,so shut up." I reply. What?"Wanda gasps clearly shocked." "Wanda you can fight me on anything and every thing." I tell her."But NOT about letting my son call me dad." And without another word I poof to Timmy's room."Got it." I chirp. "You boy's ready to go?" Yea."Poof cheers."Ready."Timmy says. Wanda poofs into the room."Cosmo." She begins."Yeah,everyones here." I cheer. Let's go. I poof us to fairy world park.

As we play with the boys ,Timmy notice a crowd gather in the distance."Hey what's going on over their?" Timmy asks. "Are they giving out free ice cream or something?" " They most likely watching a antifairy be punished." Wanda says. "Let's go watch." "Yay."Cheers poof. Timmy looks as uneasy as I feel." We walk to the crowed. TImmy and I ae pulled to the front row by Wanda and Poof. I gasp when I see who's being punished. It was AntiRip stuntwell. I remember how we met.

*Weeks Earlier

ME and antiMe came back to from the race track."That was fun." I laugh. "I'll say, remind me to take you to the track more often." AntiME laughs. "I can't believe you guess every race. you even predicted that that mule with the lazy eye was going to win." I laugh. I had a good feeling about him." I reply "What do you want for dinner?"AntiME asks."I dunno." I reply."Whatever you want." AntiME pauses and looks at me."You'll eat anything as long as it tastes good,,huh?" AntiMe ask." I chuckle nervously."Yeah."I reply." I'm sorry." "It's nothing to be sorry about." AntiMe says." AntiWanda's the same way. I just tell her what to cook, and she does it. Or I'll cook what ever I fancy."We'll order out." AntiMe hands me a menu."We'll have korean."he adds I smile."Okay." I agree. I set and look at the menu there was some many things I never had before.

"Take you Time."AntiMe says."I'm in no rush." "Okay." I reply AntiMe Jump at the sound of a atomicpoof in another room. "Damn it is it that time already." .AntiMe gasp. "I have to hide you." Before I can say anything,antiME grabs me and pushes me in the closet."Stay here."AntiMe says "And No matter what, don't come out till I get you." "AntiMe ,why is Jorgan here?" I ask."I'll explain later.' AntiMe says."Please,just trusts me."I nod and AntiMe closes the door.I sit there wondering what's going on. Just when It seems like I've been waiting hours,the door open. "So sorry. .to. .keep you waiting." AntiMe gasps." AntiMe!" I gasp in looked like his's been beaten." AntiMe smiles."Don't fret Cosmo."AntiMe says Mere flesh wound, I assure you." "AntiMe." I sob out.I help him to his chair."I'm sorry Cosmo." AntiMe says"I'm afraid I won't be much for company tonight."

"I don't mind." I tell him. I poof us to his bedroom. "Is there anything I can do for you?" I ask,"Yes, in fact you can." AntiMe says. Run me a bath please. In the medicine cabinet There's a bottle of blue healing potion,put a cap in the bath water." I nod and dash to the bather room. As the bath water runs I go to get the medicine.I cut the water off and rush back to AntiMe."AntiMe the bottles empty." I tell him." What should I do?" AntiMe blows out a annoyed sigh." We'll need to get more." He says. then a idea hits me.I pull out a bottle of gold healing potions." Can you use this?" I ask." I alway keep it on me incase the one of the kids get hurt." I look at the bottle "Timmy gets hurt a lot." I add noting it was half full."He really need to cut back on the extreme wishes."

"I'm not sure I can use that."Antime says."put a little on my hand." I poof up a damn cloth. And set it on the night stand." I take antiMe's hand and drop a little on it. AntiMe scream ion pain. I tighten my grip on his hand when he tries to pull it back." Stay still and I'll get it off." I tell him. I take the cloth and wipe it off him. "Thank you Cosmo." He says pulling back his hand.. "I'm sorry AntiME." I tell him I didn't know it would burn you?" AntiMe looks at his hand. There was a red burn mark on it." It's all right Cosmo."AntiMe replies." You at least had the forethought to poof up something to remove it quickly." "What are we going to do?" I ask. AntiMe writes something down."` "Take this note to my friend AntiRip." AntiMe says" He address is on 'll make me a refill." I take the note."But AntiME ,what if get lost."I ask "Or lose the note." "I have complete faith in you Cosmo. "AntiMe says.""You can do it I know you can."

I nod and rush out. "Cosmo!" AntiME shouts. I freeze just past the door." Take a umbrella "AntiME calls "It may rain again." "RIght." I call back and continue on my way. As I make my way down the street ,I play close attention to every sign A antiFairy taps me on the should." Are you lost?" He ask."If you are the portal to fairy world is the other way," "No, I'm on my way to AntiRip's house." I reply " I need to get medicine for a friend of mine." "I'm AntiRip." The guy says."Dr. AntiRip Marcus cure issmade 's your friend who need the medicine?" "It's AntiMe" I tell him."His hurt." AntiRip looks at me shocked."I didn't know you were friends with my brother." He says." Let's hurry to my house." He takes my hand and leads me to his house. I'm confused. I knew for a fact,fairy stuntwell wasn't my brother.

"How is antiMe you brother?" I ask. AntiRip smiles at me."I'm adopted."AntiRip says." My parents . .died when I was young."Ac's dad adopted me.""I'm so sorry." I tell him. "How did it happen." "A gang of fairies burnt down our house." He says I look at him shocked. "I'm so sorry," I tell him. "It's in the past." AntiRip says. "Don't worry about it." I watch AntiRip make the medicine."I sit I a nearby chair."Do you hate fairies?" I ask sadly. "Not at all."AntiRip replies."I don't judge a race by the actions of a few." AntiRip turns to me and smiles." I'd like it very much is your and I were friends too."He adds." Would that be okay with you?" "I'd love that." I tell him." New friends are niiice." AntiRip chuckles." Cosmo,you are as adorable as AC says you are.:"

I blush at his words." When did he say that." I ask. "Months ago."AntiRip say." When I asked about you."I smile at the thought. But my smile quickly fades."I hope he's okay." I sigh." What did jorgan do to him?" He was punished On AntiWanda's behalf." AntiRip says."Around this time, He sends her away to visit here sister,so he can take her punishment." I feel sick inside."Why are they punishing her for?" I ask."No idea." He says. "Probably for escaping.""Do you get punished?" I ask." No,I never leave antiFairy world.,Except to gather herbs."AntiRip says."I'm a devote healer, so I don't tend to cause misfortune to others" AntiRip chuckles."Except maybe a lost wallet of two, but I do nothing that lead to injury." I guess your safe then." I tell him."At least that's one friend I don't have to worry about." AntiRip Laughs."Indeed."HE says."Come, let's go heal our wounded friend."

*End flash back."

COSMO!" Jorgan booms. I jump at the sound of him calling me to the stage."Come on stage." Wanda pushes me forward. I swallow hard and float to the stage. AntiRip looked so scared. What?" I ask."You lucky devil,you get top pick his punishment." Jorgan says. I look at AntiRip."What did he do.?" I ask "It left it's world." Jorgan replies."Now on to his punishment. What ever you choose will be carried out swiftly and without question." I look at at the crowd. How can they stand their enjoying this? "What will it be?" Jorgan ask. Tar and feather" Jorgan asks. The crowd cheered "Pardon him." Jorgan says." The crowed boos. " or have him mauled by wild cats." The crowd goes wild. Was that what happened to AntiMe? "Cosmo come and press your choice." The wild cat button looked worn. So did the tar and feather button. The pardon button looked like it never been touched.

I look out at the crowd again. The were watching with gleeful anticipation. It sickened me. I look at my family. they were they same way. Except for Timmy. He looked horrified. I look over at AntiRip. "It's okay Cosmo." He whispers to me." I know you have to save face,do what you must. but opt for the wild cats. I'm allergic to tar." I look at the crowd one last time. And slam my fist on the pardon button.""He get's pardoned!" Jorgan shouts."Wait what?" "I'm pardoned." AntiRip says "Thank you kind fairy." AntiRip flies home." Cosme,you pressed the wrong button."Jorgan growled." I should have never picked a moron like you,get off the stage." I float off the stage. The other fairies boo and hiss at me. I don't care. "Looks like we'll have to go home, till everyone calmed down." Wanda says glaring at me." Just as well it's time for poofs nap."

I poof is home. "I can't believe you pressed the wrong button." Poof hisses." The guys well never let me live this down." Wanda hugs Poof."Don't worry sweety." She says "Just tell them you dads a moron." With that she poofs them to the castle. I sit on the bed. Timmy comes and sits next to me."You pressed that button on purpose, didn't you?" Timmy asks I smile at him. "Sure did." I reply. "I thought so." TImmy laughs. " For what it's you ,I'm glad you did. And I'm really proud of you dad."I hug my son. "Thanks Timmy."I replies."That means alot to me."I lean back on the bed. Timmy rests his head on my chest. Soon I here him snoring softly. I lazily play with his his and let my mind drift.

AntiRIp and I race back to Ac's castle, When we get back to the room,AntiMe was curled into a ball shaking." Cosmo quick draw his bath."AntiRip order. I take the medicine and draw antiME's bath. I pour a cap full into the water. The water turn black. I touch it ,It felt like silk. I puzzled . I was sure it would have burned me. I rush back into the room. :"Cosmo you knew not to touch it right?"AntiMe Asks." Right." I lie."But Just out of curiosity,what would happen if I did?" "It'd poison you."AntiRip says. "Medicine at the strength has A lot of dark essence in 's good for the antibeing body, but toxic to light beings." Just then my fingers begin to burn. I realize I didn't wipe it off. I look at my hand .The tips of my finger's had turned black. I panic and try to wipe it off but it won't come off." I knew it was poisoning me, but I didn't know what to do." Cosmo what are you doing?" AntiMe ask. "That bath water isn't coming off." I sob.

AntiRip rush to my side. "You said you didn't touch it."He says."I said it so you wouldn't yell at me." I sob."I'm sick of getting yelled at." "Do you have gold healing potion?" AntiRip ask."Over here."AntiME says."He tried it on my, but it was no good." AntiRip takes the potion and pours it on my fingers. "This should cancel it out."AntiRip says. "AC,you didn't like it stay on your skin did you?"AntiRip asks "No, it burn like crazy, so cosmo wiped it off." AntiMe replies. I look at AntiMe."Will he be okay?" I ask. "He'll be fine." Antirip says "The bath should heal him, and since it didn't stay on his skin long, the potion won't harm him ether." "Good,i'm glad. I breath out.

AntiRip And I help antiMe undress and into the bath. I watch him slink into the water. I resist the urge to touch it again. "I'll go order some chow." AntiRip says."I thai food okay?" I nod. "We were going to have korean." AntiMe shouts." Right Cosmo?" "Oh yeah." I reply."That's right." "Too bad." AntiRip says "I'm ordering thai." Antime looks light he was about to leap out the bath and hit him."I want kimchee damn it." AntiMe huffs." Fine Cosmo can decide." AntiRip says " Fine." Antirip agrees. I look at them both. "Um. . asian fusion?"I suggest. "Good idea." AntiMe says/ "I know a place that has pad thai AND Kimchee." AntiRip says."I'll call them" AntiRip leave the room." AntiMe leaned back in the bath." Feeling better?" I ask "Oh yes, much better thank you." AntiMe replies. I lean on the tub."Is he going to come back?" I ask"Jorgan I mean." AntiMe nods." Every day for the week." He says."then it'll be my turn."

I shutter at the thought."What did he do to you?" I ask." It's better if you don't know." Antime says. "What if I talk to him?" I ask. "You will do no such thing." AntiMe says."But." I begin." Not A word Cosmo." AntiMe says."IF Jorgan knew you were here,or that you've spent time with me, he'll mark you as tainted." "I don't care." I tell HIm." "I do." AntiMe shouts." He'll send you to rehabilitation." "I can handle it." I tell him." If you can handle this,I can handle that." AntiMe looks at me seriously "Cosmo,you can lose TImothy over this." He says." I will not let that happen. That boy loves you." I look at antiMe shocked."If you lose him."AntiMe adds with a smirk."It'll be because I took him."I smile back." kay." I reply." "Dinner time." AntiRip calls. "Yeah,Kimchee." AntiME cheers, I laugh.

"Dad?." Here Timmy call. "Dad,Wake up." I sit upon the bed. I didn't realize I've fallen asleep.*I yawn and stretch."Dinner's ready." Timmy says. "Okay." I reply/ I begin to raise my wand. Timmy open a comic book."Timmy,your parents are waiting." I tell him "Oh they went out to Dinner." TImmy says. "And Vicky doesn't cook for me?"I thought he looked like he was getting a little thin. Before I can say a word,Vicky brust into the room I poof into a cat before I'm spotted. Vicky grabs a scarred timmy and shakes eyes suddenly darken as soon as she stops. " Twerp,did you eat dinner?" Vicky asks."No?" Squeaks out Timmy. "Those lying mother. . .""VIcky growls. She drops Timmy and picks me up." Look Cosmo,I'm not in the mood to go into details ion how I'm remember you." Vicky growls."But if I come here tomorrow and Timmy;s gotten lighter, I'm cooking him cat gumbo." I look at he shocked. "Got it?" She snaps. I just nod. Vicky drops me on the bed." How?"Timmy gasps. "I looked it up." Vicky says. She looks at timmy and smile. "I'll give you a hint. it's a four letter word, magic can't touch.

Vicky walks out the room." I won't ask questions. just fix me a plate while your at it." she calls back. "I can't believe . . love me?" Timmy gasps."She has to,she remembers." I tell him. "Let's keep it between is,kay?" "okay dad." Timmy agrees." "I poof us to the castle. I tell wanda TImmy has nothing to eat. Wanda let's him join us Wanda goes to change. Poof before Dinner. I fix Vicky A plate and poofs to the turner living room I appear to her as a cat with the food strapped to my back. Vicky take the food and pets me."Thanks Cosmo."Vicky says picking me up. Your a good pet to Timmy." Vicky Kisses my cheek."And a even better Father." She whispers in my ear. Vicky puts me down and I scamper off. Who knew Vicky could be such a sweet kid. I hope I get to spend more time with her.

When I get back Wanda and Poof had already begun eating, Timmy was reading his comic. "Why aren;t you eating?" I ask,taking the comic. "I was waiting for you." Timmy replies."Oh, thank you." I remark. Not long after Timmy and I have started, Wanda and poof finishes." Come on poof bed time."Wanda calls." "Okay." Poor chirps." Night dad,night Timmy." "Night." TImmy calls. "Night" I call as well." Timmy and I joke around as we eat. It felt good to have some company,while I eat again. After Dinner, I cut Timmy a slice of ice cream cake. " How come Poof didn't get any desert?" Timmy asks." "I don't know." I reply."He never wants any." I look at the ice cream cake. "Maybe he'll like this?" I remark."I'll ask him." "I'll be waiting." Timmy says. I Poof put side the nursery. Damn missed my mark again. "I like having desert,with just you and me." I hear poof say. I peak inside. Wanda and Poof was siting on the floor eating cake."Me too,I love you father, but he's a pain to watch all the time." Wanda says."Sometime I wish it was just you and me." Me too mom." Poof says."We don't need daddy."

I poof away. "He still didn't want any." Timmy asks. "He was already sleeping." I reply." I didn't want to wake him." Aww,to ad."Timmy remarks. "Aw eat." We dive into the cake. I could barely taste it. I taste buds were numb. I was numb. I smile as Timmy enjoyed his treat. He was such a happy child, a loving child. I think Vicky could be to,If she had been raise properly. She would be a evil sweetheart, Just like Anti Wanda.

"Weeks ago."

AntiME and I was playing cards. HP and Sanderson were with us. We were playing poker. AntiMe taught me how.""I raise you two pecan clusters." HP says. "To rich for my blood."Anti Me says "And my waist line." We chuckle at he comment. "I raise you three pecan cluster and Two hazel nut truffles." Sanderson says. " Call."HP replies. "All in." I tell them." I fold." Sanderson says. " "Fine." Hp says , pushing his stash to the center." Straight." HP down his cars." I pout. "Awe." I whine. "All I got are these" I say laying down my card. " . Don't feel bad co. .smo?" HP voice drifted when he sees my hand. "A royal flush." AntiMe gasps "The hearts suite too." Sanderson Laughs."How fitting." "AC i think you created a card shark." HP whines."I think your right?" AntiME laughs.. We all laughs. HP let's out a sigh. "Ah well." He sigh."Richy is always nagging me to cut back on the snacks." HP says." I think I just gut cut. . deep."

As we laugh, we here someone come in. "Cozzie We're Home."AntiWanda shouts. "We're in the polar." AntiMe calls. Foop zips in and straight to antiMe. "Father,I've missed you."NegaTimmy rushed to him as well." As have I father."NegaTimmy says." My dear boys. I've Missed you as well." AntiME says tearing up AntiWanda Hugs AntiMe as well."Did ya enjoy your private time babeh?" AntiWanda asks." They seem like they missed him so much. I wonder if my family missed me. "Actually I had a guest." AntiME says." Cosmo was kind enough to visit me." Foop floats over to me. "Why?" He asks. "I was lonely." I tell him. Candy? I just won it."The kids pounce on me. "Yeah!" they shout. I them each a third of my winnings. " You alright." Foop says kissing my cheek." "How's light Me." NegaTImmy asks." He's fine I reply." He's away at camp." AntiWanda come over And hugs me. "Is fairyMe visiting her kin too?" AntiWanda asks. "Yeah." I reply "But, she'll be away for two more weeks,"

Por bebeh, no wonder your lonesome." AntiWanda says. Well you can stay as long as ya want." "I can?" I ask."Sure bebeh."AntiWanda says," For now on, you's family." And AntuWanda look at Antime with a smirk. "You can be Cozzies other wife." AntiMe Chokes on his candy bar. " A blush colored he pretty cheeks. I blushed as well." Dawww, dare blushing." Nega Timmy says. "Daaaw." HP and sanderson coos. "When the wedding." Foop laughs. "Oh,shut up." AntiMe huffs."You youngins go wash up." AntiWanda calls. " And put your thangs away."NegaTimmy and Foop rush off. "I'm going ta make lunch." AntiWanda says kissing AntiME. "What do ya want?" "I long for some of your southern home cooking." AntiME replies. "Okay cozzie." AntiWanda chirps. and foops off." MMM collards greens." Sanderson drools."I can taste that spicy cajun fried chicken now" HP drools ."My god, I want her pie." AntiMe rolls his eyes. "Well you ethiopian refugees get a grip." AntiMe snaps."You drooling all over my cards. "Sorry dude." Sanderson says "yeah me too."HP says."as they wipe their mouths." Sorry."

I shift in my seat. AntiMe was so lucky to have such a loving family. I look over at timmy. I can't help put laugh a little He had fallen a sleep. He looked so cute with his fork sticking out his mouth.I pick him up and Poof to his room. I gently out him under the cover and tuck him in.I sit next to him and smile. I at least had him. At least Timmy cared. HE still loved me. respected me . .wanted me. Timmy shifts in the bed. "Daddy." He mumbles in his sleep. I kiss him softly and poof to my room. Wanda was sitting on the bed reading a magazine. I poof into my PJ's "First you let him call you dad, know your having him eat with us."Wanda growls. "Cosmo I know it a lot to ask of you, be can't you TRY to think before yo act." I sit on the bed."I couldn't let him starve." reply "You should have poofed him up a meal." Wanda snaps. "You setting him up to be hurt when we have to leave him."

"We don't have to leave him." I remark. "We can what, runoff to some anti world?" Wanda snaps."Even if I could let my son be around those things, Timmy's a belongs with his kind." I look at wanda."He's a child who needs a family." I shout back. "He has a family." Wanda says."The turners love him,you know that." "They can't even be bothered to spend time with him." I point out." Hell they can't even be bothered to feed him. " "It's not for us to judge."Wanda replies."We're his god parent, he's our god child. I love him. But I would never let him call me mom." I glare at her."The way you act, he probably doesn't want to." I snap. Wanda glares back at me. I turn away. "Get out me room." She growls." It's my room to." I snap. I look around I was in TImmy's room. "Dad, what are you doing?"TImmy asks sleepily." I think. . Wanda kicked me out the castle." I reply I float down and sit in the bed. "You can bunk with me." TImmy offers hugging me. "Okay." I agree.

I get in the bed next to him. "Timmy?" I call. Yeah dad?" Timmy replies. "Can I as you a what if question?" I ask."Sure." Timmy says. " What would you do if I ran away from home?"I ask"I'd cry." Timmy says." I'd be lonely without you. I'd. .be all alone with out you." "but you'd have Wanda and poof." I point out. "Yeah, and I love them." Timmy say."But,we're not family. At least not the way you and me are." Timmy snuggles against me. "I mean I can see them leaving me when I turn 18 and not looking back. "Timmy adds."You,I know you'll visit me." I smile. I really would.I have with my other god children . Till the sad day they passed away. It hurts to think of Timmy dying. I love him in a way I never loved a god child before. It's that love makes me want to save him. Even if I had to fight time itself."Timmy, if I ran away." I ask."would you come with me?"

Timmy let's out a sleepy little yawn. "I'll follow you anywhere dad." Timmy replies. "Even of it meant leaving Wanda and Poof?" I ask." They're my best friends, And it'll be hard." Timmy replies, "But we're and me. I belong with you." Timmy chuckles."Heck is you stole me out my bed tonight." Timmy laughs." I wouldn't. . mind. . *yawn* . .at all." And with that he's sound asleep. I slip out the bed.I poof a life sized doll of me next to Timmy and poof into a parrot. I fly out into the night.I fly to Vicky's house. It was quite. I flutter around looking for her. The Turner detection system Timmy wished up,told us they came home already. Vicky was up ,sitting in the living room. I fly down to her. I land behind the couch." Hi vicky." I call to her." "Cosmo?" Vicky gasps." "Please stay seated." I tell her." I'm skirting the rules as it is."

I understand." Vicky says."What brings you?" "Vicky?Are you happy with your life here?" I ask. "Why do you ask?" Vicky replies." I want to know." I tell her."Vicky let's out a sad sigh." No,I'm not happy." She replies." I hate t here." "You said I was a good dad to Timmy." I remark. "Would you want me to be your dad too?" "Is that possible?" Vicky asks."I'd love that." "It is,IF you willing to break a few rules." I tell her." Will you run away with Timmy and me?" "If it get's me out this loveless house, and with my brother,I'll do it." Vicky says."What's the plan dad." I fly onto the couch. I wave my wand and turn Vicky into a five year old Pixie." "What did you do?" Vicky asks." I turned you into a pixie." I reply. "This way you can interact with me." "Why am I five?" Vicky asks. "You don't remember, but Timmy turned you five once." I explain."I thought you look adorable,so why not begin you new life from there."

"Vicky smiles at me."What's our next step daddy?" Vicky asks. I take her hand." We get your baby brother." I reply. We fly back to the Turner wobbles, but she flies quiet well. "I'm gonna fall." Vicky says "Don't be scared Vicky." I tell her." I've got you."I smile when she looks at me." Your doing great."I add "I am." She asks."yeah." I reply. really great. your a natural." Vicky beams with pride. When We get to Timmy's room. He's still asleep. I put my wand on the night stand and take out the cell wand HP gave me. I wave it over a Timmy and turn him into a baby Pixie. of two years."Ths spell is only temporary. but It'll last a few day."I tell Vicky."That should be long enough to find a more permanent spell."Okay daddy." Vicky replies I take my fairy wand a walk to Timmy's closet. I pu it on the highest self. Then I do, what I've been told a million times Never to do. I take my crown put it next to my wand on the self. I give them one last look and close the door. I ping myself into a pixie

. "Vicky ,As we fly I have to hold Timmy." I tell vicky."But don't be scared, My tail will be tightly around you the whole time,okay?" "Oh. .okay daddy." Vicky replies nervously. I kiss her forehead "Let's go sweetheart."I tell her."Right."Vicky chirps. I pick up a still sleeping Timmy. I hold him close to me. I wrap my tail tightly around Vicky.I write a note to Wanda and ping us out the room and we take flight. My heart felt torn. On one hand I look forward to a life where I wasn't a worthless loser to be tolerated. On the other, my heart weeps for the family I'll never see again.I know I have no right to leave them. I was no better then my own father. But I couldn't stay. Every day I was beginning to hate myself more and more. I know if I break,I'd be no good to any one.

Beside it not like they want me anyway. I doubt I'll be missed. Timmy and Vicky however. They do need me. Vicky need a strong parent to guide her. protect her. Timmy need a parent that'll notice him care for him. They both needed wishes,but real love.I know my fellow fairies mean well. But The kind of love a lonely child need can't be granted with a wish. It comes from a open and caring heart. I may not be the brightest. But I'm a damn good dad. I just hope this huge gamble I'm making pays off

End of Cosmo's POV


	2. Chapter 2: Cosmic Shift

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Cosmic Shift

Anti Cosmo's POV

I let out a whimper. Though the bath lessened my pain, it was still none the less there. I feel gentle arms pull me close.I open my eyes. Their mirror image stared back at me. I as I gaze into the eye that were oddly gentler then my own. "Are you okay AntiMe?"cosmo asks."For the most part." I reply." Why are you awake?" Before Cosmo can speak, Lightening flashes and light up the room, Closely followed by a wall shaking crash of thunder. Cosmo lets out a whimper of his own." That's." He replies. Pulling me closer. You'd think he would be too old to fear such again, he is Cosmo." Now Now,There's nothing to be afraid of." I tell him. "Your safe in here with me." " I'm not afraid." Cosmo says. The thunder hurts my ears terribly." Cosmo sobs. " Thunder crashes again. "cosmo covers his ears. "AntiME do something." HE pleads."It hurts so much."

I foop the room sound proofed. Cosmo lowers his hands. Lightening flashes, the room shack from the thunder's crash. but no sound can be heard. "Thank you AntiMe." Cosmo says. "That's so much better." "Cosmo I had no idea your hearing was so sensitive." I remark. "Has it always been this way?" "Oh yeah, my whole life." Cosmo says. " I can her a pin drop from across the room." I foop up a pin and toss it cross the room. "Where did it land." I ask. "In the bathroom." Cosmo replies. "I didn't throw it in that direction." I remark." "I know." Cosmo says." It bounced off the dresser and rolled into the bath room." I ease out of bed and float to the bathroom. "I don't see it." I call to him. " It's by the bathtub."Cosmo call. On your right."

I freeze in place. The inside of the bathroom can't be seen from the bed. So how did he know my position?" I turn right, and sure enough. The pin I threw was laying next to the was right.I pick it up an float back to the bedroom." I'm impressed Cosmo." I laugh." That's quite a talent you have." I'm puzzled when Cosmo's eyes sadden. "It's a curse if you ask me." He says. " sit next to him." Well sure it sucks during thunder storms." I admit."But it's hardly a curse." "It is when you can here people say hurtful things about you." Cosmo replies." It's worse when it comes from those who moments ago smiled in your face, and acted like they cared." "Is there any one in particular your referring to?"I ask. "My mother." Cosmo replies. "She treats me so kind, but when she thinks I can't here her. precious Cosmo becomes, her little retard." I gasp in outright horror. "And that's the on the nicer end of what she says about me." Cosmo adds. "That's why your here and not with her." I remark. " Because of the things she says."

" I was, TILL I over heard her on the phone with Wanda's dad" Cosmo says. " Soon you'll have her full time. she said. I love my son, but even I can barely tolerate having such helpless loser hanging around me all the time." My heart breaks as Cosmo dissolve into tears. " Am I really that hard to be around?" He asks. "That even my own mommy can only take my in small doses?" I comfort Cosmo the best I can. To tell the truth. He was a lot like AntiWanda. And I never seem to tire of her company. Sure she was a hand full, but it was charming. I wonder how many other "Loved" ones have spoken so coldly about him, behind his back. Did Wanda. No, If he's like antiwanda, then surely she's like me,right. "Of course. She must find his dull wit cute, she did marry him after all. So why did she leave him?"

I jump when fingers snap before me. I blink one, then again. As my eyes refocus they settle on NegaTimothy and foop. "I think he's coming out of it.:" NegaTimothy remarks. "Can I help you two?" I as ask.. My boys smile. "You did it." Foop cheers."Father can you hear me?" I look at the two puzzled." Why shouldn't I?" I ask."Your right next to me." "We've been trying to get your attention for fifteen minutes now?" NegaTimothy replies.""Are you alright?" I straighten up in my chair. "I'm fine, sorry for worrying you?" I reply."what is it you wanted?""Mother wants you." Foop says. I float up."What for?" I ask. My boys shrug. "She didn't say." Foop says."She just said to get you." "We didn't ask." NegaTimothy adds." We just came to get you."

"Where is she?" I ask. "Garden." My boys reply in unison. I float to the garden. NegaTimothy and Foop follow behind. "Father what was you thinking about?" Foop asks. I let out a sigh. "I was thinking about Cosmo." I reply. "I didn't expect him to keep in touch when his family returned. But for some reason I feel I should check on him." "Why?" NegaTImothy asks. "He's with loved ones." "I don't know." I admit. "I'm worried his loved ones are treating him so lovingly.

End of Cosmo's POV

At the border.

AntiRip's POV

"Ab pick more marigolds." I instruct my brother. "Okay," He replies. "Is this good?" I inspect his basket. " It'll do just fone. I reply."Let's head back. AntiBinky and I float towards home. "What's for lunch?" AB asks. " Meh, I don't feel like cooking." I reply." Let's eat out." "BAR B QUE!" AB shouts. "How about Korean bar b que?" I ask. " Don't care, as long as I get pork!" AntiBinky chirps. I laugh. "Freeze." Someone Shouts. We pause and turn around. Three brute fairies float to us. " What are you doing outside your world freak." The blond one growls. I suppress my anger."I'm out collecting medical herbs." I reply." I hold up my pass." I have clearance." A green haired on glares at AntiBinky. "Lets se your pass runt. " He growls. "He's with me." I snap coming between them.

I'm shoved aside. "That don't matter he need a pass." The orange haired one says "AntiBinky looks at me.I garb him and fly off. "After them." Someone shouts. " I'm sorry." AntiBinky sobs." I should have stayed home." "It doesn't matter." I reply. "You've come with me many time without a problem. Those brutes just want a fight." Soon magic beams are fired at us. one catches me in the wing. I stumble , that all they need to catch us. "Lave him alone."I shout. "He isn't doing anything wrong. "He was born." The green haired one hisses. " Being caught with out a pass warrants public punishment." We can legally take him." The blond one says." Unless you want to give him your pass." they all laugh. I hand antiBinky my herb basket." AR, no." AntiBinky whimpers. "Don't argue." I tell him handing him my pass." The brutes look at me shocked." Be good, get home safe, and have a bath ready for me." AntiBinky nods.

I smile despite the fear I felt inside. I knew I was in for a world of hurt. But it's better me,. then AntiBinky."Let's go." The blond one says. I follow them to a public square. I'm put in a cage. I look over to see a vat a tar. I cringe at it. I'm allergic to that stuff. The smell alone as making me woozy. I sit quietly as Jorgan babble to the crowd. Then I here it. Jorgan Summoning Cosmo to the stage. I turn to see a uneasy Cosmo approach. Cosmo was going to pick my punishment. Cosmo looks at me."What did he do?" Cosmo asks. " it left it's world." Jorgan says. IT? I'm a it now. I watch in horror as the crowd cheer for me to be tarred and feathered. or mauled by wild cats. they boo and hiss at the thought of me getting of unharmed. This crowd wanted to see me suffer.

Cosmo looks at the crowd. then at his family. I realize he was in a tough spot. Help me and be scorned, or harm me and save face among his peers."It's okay."I whisper to him. I know you need to save face. but opt for the wild cat's I'm allergic to tar." Cosmo looks at me then the buttons. He give the crowd one last look ant makes his choice. "He get's pardoned." Jorgan cheers before his own words hits him."Wait what?" "I've been pardoned."I shout with joy. I look at Cosmo. He was smiling up at me. Cosmo,you are one amazing guy. "Thank you kind fairy."I tell him with a bow. I fly home. I can't believe Cosmo pardoned me. Wait, yes I can.

flash back to weaks ago.

I fly trough the streets. I can't believe I forgot my pass. Fairies all around be blasted at me as I pass. I just knew I was going to get sent to the chamber.I freak out when i'm grabbed out the blue. "Unhand me." I shout. "I've done nothing wrong." "I know, please calm down." Cosmo says. I look at him. "Cosmo?" I gasp."Shh." He says. with a poof I'm turned into a white cat. Cosmo picks me up as Jorgan comes into the ally. " Cosmo have you seen a filthy anti?" He asks. "No, why?" Cosmo asks." Don't worry about it. "Jorgan says. And he dashes off. " Thank you Cosmo." I smile leaping onto his shoulder." My pleasure." Cosmo replies."I thought you had a pass." "I left it home." I reply. "What are you doing here? I thought you were hanging out with AC." "I came to get some ice cream." Cosmo says. "There's a kind he like, but it's not sold were you guys are from."

I'm honestly stunned Cosmo was clever enough no the say antiFairy world out loud. "How about you?" He ask. " I was herb shopping." i sigh. "I'll pick them up for you."Cosmo offers. " "That'd be great." I reply."Thanks." I direct Cosmo to the herb shop. As he gathers the ones I need. we talk about various take we pick up the things on his list. "Did you see the anti pass by." Someone says. "I know it was hideous." Another replies." I almost threw up." Now I know I'm hardly stud of the year, but I'm sure I'm not that hard on the eyes. "It's a shame." Cosmo remarks. " How hate can distort ones perception so greatly." I look at Cosmo was actually intelligent. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking at those two who spoke." I wonder, how they justify such hate filed words." He adds. " Do I really look hideous?" I ask." No."Come replies."Your quiet pretty."Cosmo pays for his purchase and WSe head back.

end flash back.

I jump when my phone rings. "Hello?" I answer."AR, are you alright?" Dad says. "Do you need me to sue anybody?" I laugh "It's not funny AR."AC huffs." Poor AntiBinky is in quiet a state." I'm sorry, I'm on my way home." I tell them. "No worries, I'm fine.I got pardoned." "How did you manage that?" Eddie asks." Jorgan picked the one fairy who'd do it." I reply. " Cosmo?" AC gasps. I smile."The one and only." I reply.

End of AntiRip's POV

Later, The turner home

TImmy's POV

I wake up feeling dad's arms around me.I look up to see him sleeping. He looked so cute. I really was proud of him. He stood up to a mob, that took guts. Then again that's the kind of guy dad is. That's the kind of guy I want to be when I grow up I ease from his arms and lay him on the bed. I Let out a yawn as I stretch. As I do so Something, Or rather some on flies through my window. I tip toe to the pixie. "Sanderson?" I call to jumps."Oh it's you Turner." He breath out. "Sorry for bursting in." "It's cool." I reply."Why the power dive." "A hawk was chasing me?" He says."They eat pixies,you know."."They do?" I ask. Sanderson nods. "They can't kill us, but they can pick the flesh from our bones. " I cringe at the thought of being eaten alive by a hawk. " Dude,sick." I gag. "Tell me about it." Sanderson says. "I think it's gone. He says and floats out the window.

Seconds later he rushes back in. As he dives back in talons grab him."EEEK!" Sanderson screams. err. . in his mono-toned way.I grab onto him." Please do something." Sanderson pleads."I rather not get pecked alive." I do the first thing that come to mind. I bite the hawk on the leg. The hawk screeches and let's go. I hold Sanderson close as I witch it fly away."Are you okay?" I ask. " Yeah,just fine." Sanderson replies. I look down at him. He had his hand over is heart He looked like a little doll in my arms. "You can let me go now." sanderson remarks. "Oh so sorry." I stammer, letting him go "It's cool." Sanderson replies."Mind if I chill here for a while. till I know the coast is clear." I smile. Sure.I reply. Sanderson lands on my shoulder and I walk to my desk. Sanderson look over at dad. "Where's Wanda?" He asks. "Putting Poof down for a nap." I reply.

"Hey tuner, while I'm here." Sanderson says."Mind if I charge my phone,it's low on juice." "Go ahead." I reply. Sanderson plugs in his cell wand and sits in on my desk. We Jump at the sound of a atomic poof int he room. Jorgan glares right at dad" Damn he's asleep."Jorgan growls "He then turns then looks at me. Then Sanderson." What is that Pixie doing here." Jorgan asks."Nothing much." Sanderson replies. "Just chilling, charging my phones, trying not to get vored by birds of prey. you know, pixie stuff." I chuckle at his comment. Jorgan comes over and picks him up. "What are you really up to?" Jorgan growls "Just what I said."Sanderson replies. "Jorgan throws him down and atomic poofs away. I manage to catch Sanderson before he hits the table."Thanks Turner." Sanderson says.

"No prob." I reply."Why do you call my by my last name?" "Because you call me by mine." Sanderson replies." "That's different." I remark. "How so?" Sanderson asks. "You know my first name." I point out"I don't know yours." "You. .don't?" He ask. I shake my head. It was written on the name plate sitting on my desk." He says. Didn't you see it?" I blush a little. "I think I was too busy being pissy that day."I reply. "It's Thomas."Sanderson says. Thomas Edward Sanderson." "Can I call You Tommy?" I ask. Sanderson laughs."Sure, I don't mind." He replies. "Hey Tommy, What's HP"S last name?" I ask. " It's Sanderson." Tommy replies. "He's my dad." "Timmy who are you talking to?" Wanda asks. poofing into the room. She looks at Sanderson shocked. "Why is that pixie here?" She huffs." "This pixie has a name!" Sanderson huffs. "GAH!,At least TImmy calls me Sanderson."

My heart flutter at the sound of him calling me by my first name." Wanda glares at him." Don't call timmy Timmy." She snaps. "And go away before you bore him to death." Sanderson glares back." I don't have to go anywhere." He snaps back. "Clam down you guys." I intervene "Sanderson is here because a huge bird is trying to eat him." I tell Wanda. "Dab a little ketchup on him, and chuck him out." Wanda replies." Want me to get you some. " Tommy hides behind me."You wouldn't?" He says. Wanda poofs up some ketchup. "I'm not going to let him be eaten." I tell her." Wanda pouts and poof the ketchup away." Fine. " She huffs "Tell cosmo it's time for dinner." then Wanda poofs out the room."Thank's again Timmy." Tommy smiles."You just keep saving my little pixie tail today." I wave it off."Hey,what are friends for." Tommy looks at me shocked." Friends?" He echos."You want to be my friend?" "Sure." I reply." Your a cool dude."

Tommy beams. It was so cute. We turn to a ping in the room."Sanderson,How many times I told you NOT to power your phone using a human power sorce."HP huffs. "It's malfunction." " Never mind that." Tommy says happily."Timmy, a human, thinks I'm cool"HP Looks at Tommy then at me."Hiya Sanderson?" I wave. "HP looks at Tommy." Did he call me Sanderson." HP asks." It is your last name." I remarks. HP floats over to me. "How do you know that." HP asks." Tommy told me." I reply. "Hp looks at Tommy." Since when you to were on fist name bases." He asks. I begin to answer." What hold that thought." HP says rushing to Tommy's phone. Hp shucks it out the window. As soon as he does that hawk that was chasing Tommy grabs it. The phone explodes it it's claws. THe hawk flies away in terror.

"Why was there a hawk outside?" HP asks. " It was trying to eat me."Tommy says." It grabbed me, but Timmy bit it to get it to let me go." "Oddly enough, it tasted like ham." I laughs." Me and Timmy are friends now." Tommy adds. "He even protected me from Jorgan and the mean pink haired fairy." I'd be cross about that last part , if she didn't tried to smother him in ketchup to throw you to the hawks "Thank you for protecting my son."HP says. " No prob." I reply. Hp Come over and hugs me. I hug him back. "Your a sweet kid." HP says." Just like Cosmo." Before I can say a word, HP pings off with Tommy. Hp. .likes dad? I didn't know they were friends. Then again, who couldn't like dad. I walk over to him and wake him up. "dad, dinner's ready." I call to him. Dad wakes up and smiles at me."  
End of Timmy's POV

Antifairy world.

AntiCosmo's POV

I stare out the Window. I was worried about him. what done, though brave and valiant, was not a act that would be looked on kindly by his kind. I pray they think he merely pressed the wrong button. I shutter at the thought of my gentle Cosmo going to the chamber. To be beaten, electrified, and tortured. My. . Cosmo.? I let out a dark chuckle. I had him little over two week, and I'm marking him as mine? What was wrong with me. He's married. To a woman, who last I checked, hated me and my I can't forget how loving he was to me. how sweetly he smiled at me. I've never known a fairy like him. It's only been three days since he went home. And I already miss him terribly. Why him. Why did I have to fell in love with him. The one person I can never have.

A gentle hand touches my cheek." Ya miss him don't ya Cozzie?" AntiWanda asks. I nod. " he fitted do well with us." I remark. "Like he was meant for us." "I know Cozzie." AntiWanda replies." I felt the same way. But he had to go back ta his kin folk and that ain't us" I knew she was right. Though it pained us both to admit it. "What bring you love?" I ask." "oh. supper's ready."Antiwanda replies." She take my by the hand and we walk to the kitchen. My sons come over and hug me." Hi father." NegaTimothy chirps."What took you?" "Indeed father." Foop says. " Had trouble finding your dentures?" "Oh your going to smart for that?" i growl chasing Foop Foop laughs as he tries to escape my grasps. It was music to my ears. I finally grab the little urchin and tickle him." Unhand me ruffian. Foop laughs. "I got you little bro." NegaTImothy says.

Before I can react,I'm tackled and tickled. "dearest, HELP!" I laugh out." I'm being gang tickled." AntiWanda swoops down, and helpsthem tickle my." Agggh, you traitorous harlot. " I laugh. "I'll get you for your treason." I foop up feather and tickle them all. " No fair." NegaTimothy laughs." All fair in tickle war my boy." I reply "I sneak behind AntiWanda and tickle her myself. " EEk! Not dare Cozzie." She laughs as I tickle her sweet spot between her wings. "Vengeance is mi . mi . mine?" I laugh out.." "No father it's MINE!" Foop say. He was between my wing's "I'll get you ur. .urch . .bwahaaha!" "Get him babeh!" AntiWanda cheers. That is before NEgaTimothy resumes my dirty work " Kid domination."He laughs wickedly as he tickles his mother."You . .sneaky lil varmint."AntiWanda Laughs.I reach up with my tail and tickle Foop off me. AntiWanda does the same with NegaTimothy.

Soon it was all out tickle war. And A merry war it we've all caught our breath and recovered. We sit down to our meal. "Father, My food is cold." Foop says." Um. .yeah mine too." I remark. AntiWanda collects our meal and goes to heat it up. "It'll be ready in fifteen minutes. She says. I nod. When our food is heated we sit down again. " My foods is to hot." Foop says. "Um. .yeah, Mine too." I agree." Any one else feel like goldie locks bout now?" AntiWanda asks. "Yeah." The rest of us agree. " Bugger this., let's have ice cream and sandwiches for dinner." I suggest." AntiWanda foops away the food." Yeah, we'll eat dat later" Antiwanda agrees. I foop up the ice cream and sandwiches. The perfect meal to have after such a absurd battle.

End of antiCosmo's POV

Later, At Wish Fixers

HP'S POV

I finally finished the last of the paper work. I look over to the chair across from me. Thomas has fallen asleep waiting for my to finish. It took awhile, but he should have a new official wand by tomorrow morning I float over and pick up my sleeping son. I head down to my car. I put him in the back seat. As I go around to the front, thomas jumps out." Crap, gotta pee."He shouts back to me." I laugh and follow. At least he's going before we leave. I begin to follow. I turn to start the car. Might as well have it warmed up,for when we get back. The engine starts with a purr. I love that sound. Just as I touch the handle of the door, I hear my car explode.I float over to it shocked. I can't believe some one tried to snuff me out. But who? And more importantly, why? "Dad!" Thomas scream rushing out the building. "I'm okay."I call back rushing to him. "I wasn't in the car. Your bladder just saved our lives." "How are we going to get home?" Thomas asks." "Meh, we'll catch a train." I reply

I wait for tomas to relieve himself then we head to the subway. " I love riding the train." Thomas chirps. "We should do it more often." "Fine, I'll but us a subway train."I remark." Thomas beams." Really?" He asks." No fooling?" I laugh." Why not." I reply "It'll be fun to have ,and we'll save gas money." Yay." Thomas pay the fair and hop on the next train. The car was packed. " Here sir, take my seat."A young man offers."Thank you."I reply. I sit next to his daughter. She was a cute little five year old. Fairey red hair was pulled back into a pony tail."What's your name son?" I ask. The lad smiles at me."Cosma." He replies. I look up at him. His hair was jet black and he was wearing shades, but there was no mistaking that aura. Cosmo was standing before me. As A pixie no less."Thomas looked as shocked as I was. was the girl Wanda, If the baby was poof,then. No Cosmo would never leave Timmy.

Then who was this little girl." Cosma ,where's Turner?" Thomas asks. "Don't know Sanderson." Cosmo replies." But don't you think my son has cute little buck teeth." Thomas almost takes his shades off. "Turner:?" He mouths. My head was spinning. The baby boy was Timmy. Then who's The little girl? And where's Wanda? Where's Poof?" "Were your headed Cosma?" I ask. "To visit a old friends?" Cosmo replies. "Then you'll be getting off at the next stop,correct?" I ask. "Affirmative."Cosmo replies. "Good, that's my stop too." I inform him. I can't believe Cosmo could mimic pixie behavior so well. The kid was a natural. The train stops and we get off. Lucky for us, the connecting train almost vacant. Most cars had no passengers in it. "Cosmo, what the hell at you doing?"I ask. "Why Is Timmy a pixie. And Who's the kid? ""Where the hell is Wanda?" Thomas asks."Where's Poof? Why are YOU a pixie?"

"I left Wanda."Cosmo says."She and poof don't want me around,so I left." I sit down to shocked to stand. "This is my daughter Vicky, she helped Timmy and be during the whole darkness mess." Cosmo explains." I took her, because she's a sweet girl who needs a parent who can control her." Vick sits next to me and smiles. I smile back at her."TImmy is a pixie, so I could sneak him undetected from the human world." Cosmo goes on."It's the same reason Vicky and me are course, unlike Vicky,Timmy has now Idea what I've just done. I have no idea how he'll react when he wakes up." Cosmo blows out a sigh."I have no idea How wanda will react when she finds us gone."Cosmo adds. "Your going to see AC, right?"Thomas asks " Why?" Cosmo looks at him. " I don't know where else to go."He replies. Thomas sits next to Cosmo. "I'm sure he'll take you in." Thomas says offering a smile."Thanks Tommy."Cosmo replies,smiling back. We get off the train ad walk towards AC's house. I hope he has a guest room ready.

End of HP's POV

in a far off kingdom.

Eliza's POV

I walked swiftly to main chamber of the temple. "Do you have the seeds. "I ask sunny comes to me and kneel. " Right here empress." he says. I look around. All my lovely mana trees where wilting fast. " And the saplings?" I ask. " loaded and thriving?" Sunny reports. Carmen comes into the room. " Our kins men have gathered." She reports "it's Time to start the ritual." I nod. " I hand Sunny a blue orb. I hand carmen a pink orb. I keep a lavender orb with me. Together we enter the ritual chamber. Dreamlings waited with nervous anticipation "My dears ,Don't be afraid." I call to them. "We'll revive you when we reach a haven free of the adite's Control" Sunny , carmen ad I left our orbs. A bright light fill the room. when the glow fades, only the three of us remain. "This takes me back. "Carmen remarks. " Sure does." Sunny sighs.

I gather the mana essence. Carmen takes the sapling. Sunny takes the seeds. We don't even bother to flinch when the alarm goes off. We just calmly run to the main tower. " How long till the breach the castle?" I ask. "fifteen minutes?" Carmen reports." Plenty of time?" I smiles. We get to the tower and rig the last of the charges. "It's go off when the sense blue, pink and Lavender magic." sunny tells me. "Good." I reply."Carmen where are they?" " The's breached the castle." We raise our wanda and puff away. In doing so ,we trigger the explosives. The castle is consumed by flames. We turn and fly off into the night. Our home was forever lost to us. All we could do was find a new one.

End of Eliza's POV

AntiFairy world

AntiCosmo's POV  
I sit in the living room and watch the children play their marry game. It was a relaxing evening. As usual the boys are allowed to stay up as late as they desired,AntiWanda was nodding off next to me. I let put a sigh. I missed Cosmo nodding on the other side of me. But a last he nods on wanda now. "Father,Mother come quick?."Foop shouts suddenly. "NegaTimothy's glowing AND shrinking ." I jump to my feet as do AntiWanda. We dash over to the boys. NegaTimothy looks up at us with frightened eye. He looked like a little antiPixie. "Daww, ain't you cute." AntiWanda coos picking him up." "adorable." I agree." But why did he change. " I'm guessing something happened to light me."NegaTimothy Remarks. I take out my phone and ring antiRip. I waste no time explaining the situation. "I'm on my way." He says. I hang up. "Your not in any pain are you negaTimothy?" I ask." No father." My son replies." Just very puzzled." I can't say i blame him.

AntiRip foops into the room. After a full examination, He find nothing wrong with the boy. " I don't get it." AntiRip says." I can find no reason for his condition." I let a growl when i hear a knock at the door. The the door bell Chimes followed quickly by another knock. It's then i new it was a friend. "I'll get it." I tell every one. I go to the front door and open it." Father ,thomas good to see you." I greet my guest.I look to the strange pixie." Who's your friend?" I ask. "I'll give you a hint." Father replies, turning the pixies hair green." I almost faint from sheer shock." Cosmo!" I gasp I look at the little pixie in his arms. "Is that who I think it is?" I ask. "Yup it's Timmy." Cosmo replies." Hi AntiMe miss me? I missed you." I almost blush at that. " Come inside i tell everyone." As they pass i notice a little girl clinging to Cosmo's tail."

"Who's the girl?" I ask Closing the door. " This is Vicky." Cosmo replies."Vicky say hi to AntiCosmo." "Hi." Little Victoria says." "Greeting's Dear girl."I reply. "Vicky's going to grow up to be a evil cutie like AntiWanda is." Cosmo remarks. "Daww chucks, ain't you sweet." AntiWanda says as we walk into the living room. She rushes over ang hugs Cosmo." "Hi babeh." She chirps." Hi AW."Cosmo replies. "Want to hold Timmy?" AntiWanda beams with joy. "Can I?"She asks. Cosmo hands the sleeping child to her. "Why is light me a Pixie?" NegaTimothy asks. " Cosmo did it, so he could smuggle the kid out of town." Father says. My word that's cleaver AND sneaky. I didn't know Cosmo had it in him. "Um cozzi? Cosmo?" AntiWanda whispers to us."I thank Timmeh's waking up." As soon as she utter's those words,timothy sits up in her arms and yawns. He rubs little eyes and looks around the room.

He turn to look at AntiWanda, who was looking at him nervously. " I say, AntiWanda dear girl." TImothy says, sounding alot like me. "Love the pig tails, looks smashing on you.." And with that he falls back blushes."Dawww, Mah babeh thinks I'm cute." She coos hugging the boy. Timothy snuggles into her. "I'll ready the guest rooms." Father says and floats off. Thomas leave to give him a hand. " If I'm not needed,I'll be going home." AntiRip says." Good seeing you again thanks again" We wave as AntiRip foops home. " I'm off ta put da youngins to bed. AntiWanda says." Ah, slumber party in my crib." Foop cheers." Sweet.!NegaTimothy cheers as well." Yaay." TImothy mumbles in his sons laugh. "I don't want to sleep in a crip." Victoria huffs. "You can take my bed." NegaTimothy offers." Okay." Victoria replies.I turn to Cosmo, he was looking around It felt strange to see him with pixie wings.

"May I have a seat." Cosmo ask." Ofcourse." I reply. Cosmo sits on the couch. I sit next to him. "Cosmo, where's Wanda and poof?" I ask. "At the Turner house. "Cosmo replies. Tears glistened in his eyes. " I place my hand on his. "Do you want to talk about it?" I ask. "They don't want me." Cosmo sobs." My own wife. My CHILD, don't love me." Tears overwhelm him. Cosmo buries his face in his hands and sobs."Cosmo." gasp." You. .you have to be wrong." I tell him." Cosmo shakes his head sadly" "I heard them say it." Cosmo tell me." As they ate dessert in Poofs room. They were eating in his room, so they wouldn't have to eat with me." Cosmo eyes drift to the floor. " I heard Wanda say se loved me, but she can only take my in small doses,just like my mom."Cosmo continues. " Poof said they didn't need me. That'd they'd be better of . .without. .me. "I pull Cosmo into my arms. I could scarcely believe what I was hearing.

"Mom was right." Cosmo Sobs into my arms."I didn't want to believe it, but she was right." "Right about what?" I ask. "I'm a loser. Wanda got tired of me, just like she said." Cosmo sobs." No one could ever stay romantically attracted to a hopelessly stupid boy like me." My blood boils. I remember here a simular thing from my own Mother. Except no one could love a twisted little monter like me. But by darkness grace I had father to remind me other wise. A blessing Cosmo didn't have. TIll now." That's fucking stupid."Father booms floating into the room. 'You a sweet, kind and noble boy. AnyOne would be lucky to have you as a mate." Cosmo looks at father shocked. "I wish I still believed that." Cosmo says." But I'm destined to be 's only a matter of time before Vicky and Timmy get sick of me." So much pain radiated from Cosmo. Normally I'd delight in another's pain. But the fact it was my sweet Cosmo who was suffering,. made it a bitter pill to swallow. So much so I folded my wings tightly,forbidding them to absorb the comes and sits by Cosmo. " I know a guy who's love to have you and your kids in his life?" Father says." But you don't swing that way, do you?"

"Is it AntiME?" Cosmo asks, hitting the nail on the head. Fighting of the deep blush that was rising was almost impossible. Cosmo leans on me. "maybe.," Father replies." What makes you think it's him?" "Wishful thinking I suppose." Cosmo says ." I'd really like to be with him." A lovely blush comes over Cosmo. "I i mean." He stammers." "AntiMe please don't get mad at me." HE sobs. " Father can you give us a minute?" I ask. "Sure thing kid." Father replies." Oh, where are the sheets?" "Lenin closet, fifth door to you left." Father floats off. I turn to a shaking Cosmo. He dared not look at me. I resist the urge to tease him. My poor boy, don't seem like he can take it. "He did mean me." I tell Cosmo."I fancy you a great deal,as do AntiWanda." "Don't tease me AntiME." Cosmo sobs."I'm sick of being the butt of everyone's joke." "I'm not teasing you Cosmo." I reply." I swear.I adore you. In all you sweet dim-witted glory."

"Really?" Cosmo asks shyly.. "Do you really want to be around another stupid person?" I pull Cosmo into my arms. I foop him normal. I notice his crown was missing. Not matter. He'd look cuter with a black crown. " I'd love do have a second dimwit as a wife." I reply "Would you like to be my second wife?" "Is that Possible?" Cosmo asks." Won't AntiWanda be mad?" "Md bout what?" AntiWanda ask floating into the room." I'm thinking of taking Cosmo as a second wife?." I tell her. "Sweet yaoi in the morning." AntiWanda exclaims." I don't mind at all. DO IT!" "AntIME what's Yaoi?" Cosmo asks. ""Um. . gay sex.I Reply. "That's the sort explanation." "AntiMe? If we get married, will you teach me about sex?" Cosmo asks. "Now I'm fighting a raging hard on. how many emotions am I to suppress tonight? Don't you and Wanda have sex?" I ask. "No, it's illegal." Cosmo says." And Wanda is a stickler about following the rules." How can she stand it? AntiWanda need only see me naked, and she ready to receive my cock.

"Sure I will." I tell Cosmo." With the help of my assistant AntiWanda." "Do I have to divorce Wanda?" HE ask. "I'm afraid so." I reply "If you don't it'll force her and Poof to live here with us in antifairy world. " I pause and add. "I also mean nether of you can remain god parents. " Cosmo stands. As he does so, his aura shifts. He demeanor change. Timidness falls away . His sad pout turn to a wicked smirk. Cosmo turn's to us"I don't care about that." Cosmo replies, taking off his shades." His gentle eyes now held a look of out right defiance. " My days of being a good obedient fairy is over." My word, I think Cosmo just crossed over to the dark side. to. . My side.

End AntiCosmo's POV

Cosmo's POV

"Cosmo." AntiMe gasps. "Thank you AntiMe." I tell him. "For taking me as your wife, and caring for my little ones." "I turn to AntiWanda. " AW please teach me all I need to know to make our beloved Cozzie happy." I add. " I'd love ta." AntiWanda replies. "So you divorcing Wanda?" AntiMe asks "Can I give her the papers?" I shake my head. "AntiMe isn't Slavery legal here?" I ask. "Um yes,why?" AntiMe asks. I smile darkly. "Then consider her a wedding present." AntiMe and AW looks at me shocked. I laugh at the sight. Not my goof laugh. The dark laugh, that alway made my mama scold me. My real laugh." What of poof?" AntiMe asks. " He'll still be my son." I reply." I just have to spank the brat out of him." "Jorgan ain't going to non to happy with ya?" AntiWanda remarks. " Are ya sure bout dis?"

"Jorgan can sit on it and spin." I reply. "I'm not planning on making him mad at me. I'm going to make him, and all the rest those, Goodie goodie bigots regret the day I was born. The may lynch my bitch of a mother for getting my daddy pregnant." " Yeah, raise hell Cosmo!" Eddie cheered as he floats in the HP. "AC, what's with the evil cosmo?" HP asks. "I don't know."AntiME replies."But I like it." "Good new guys, Me and antiME is getting married." I tell HP and eddie." HP, does this mean I can call you dad too?" HP comes over and hugs me." "I'd love that.," HE replies. "Yay." I stumbling forward. "CosmoI"AntiMe shouts standing up."I'm okay AntiMe." I call to him. I lean on my daddy." I'm just low on energy." I hold up my cell wand. " This this wasn't really meant to channel fairy magic."

"It wasn't meant to channel magic at all. It's just a cell phone." Dad says."You've been using wandless magic." "Yay me." I cheer. Antime comes over at help me stand." yay indeed." He says. "But it can be terribly draining." I feel antiMe lift me up . I snuggle into him." Time for bed." AntiWanda comes over to us." are you boys staying over?" She asks Eddie and dad. "Yeah, I don't feel like hoping ong the subway."Dad Replies "That reminds my, why were you riding the subway?" I ask. "Your loaded. "And I know you have a car." "I'll tell you, When Your resting in a bed." Dad says. He pings us to AntiMe's room. I guess it's my room too now. AntiMe foops me into some Pj's. The black ones I wore when I stayed with them. Anti Wanda foops me up a pillow. You can be in da middle." AntiWanda says." Thanks" I smile." "AntiMe sits next to me on the bed. AntiWanda sits on the other side of me. Eddie and Dad sits at the foot of the bed." What's this about you riding the subway?"AntiMe asks.

Dad lets out a sigh. "My car blew up." He says. "Luckily Thomas and I weren't in to. But had Thomas bladder hadn't woke him the last moment, we'd be in the hospital right now, if we even survived." "Dad,who'd want ta ice ya?" AntiWanda asks. "That's what we want to know." Eddie replies. "We're goin to launch a investigation tomorrow" AntiME nods."Is there anything I can do to help?" AntiMe asks." "Yeah, keep the kids close and watch your back." Dad says." I don't who's behind this, or how lethal they're willing to get.""Eddie lays on the bed. Dad picks him up." "we should turn in for the night." Dad says. "Tommy seems to have run out of steam." "I'm fine." Eddie huffs. leaning on dad. " Shut you thomas, and say good night." Eddie laughs." Night everyone." Eddie says. Goodnight Thomas."AntiMe says Night Eddie. AntiWanda and me call. "Night Daddy." "Yes good night Father."Antime adds "Night kids."dad says he give us one last smile then floats out the room.

I'm pushed Down to the bed. "Lay down Cosmo" Antime orders. " You look at though your barely conscious." "You look like ya barely awake too." Antiwanda adds. I do as I'm told. the bed was as soft as i remember. I feel AntiMe lay next to me. So does Antiwanda. They both but a arm around ma and snuggles felt good to have them near me again. Night Cozzie, Nigh Cosmo." Antiwanda call. "Night antiwanda, night antiMe." I reply."goodnight my lovelies." AntiMe says."pleasant dreams."Antiwanda is the first to fall asleep. I close my eyes, but my heart hurts to much to let me fall asleep. I close my eyes not wanting o cry again. but tears come anyway. I try to make them stop, but they won't "It's okay Cosmo, let it out." AntiMe says. "It don't want to cry anymore." I reply. " But it ain't good ta hold it in." Antiwanda says. I look at her Shocked. I thought she was asleep. " My antiloves hold me tighter. I let go and just sob in their arms. My dark love just let me cry in peace. They cuddle me lovingly, And let me cry till sleep takes me.

End Of Cosmo's POV


	3. Chapter 3 Cosmic Strike

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Timmy's POV

I wake up to see NegaMe sleeping next to me. Wait, why did he look two? Why was he red? I sit up and look behind myself. I had pixie wings. Did I get kidnapped by the pixies. "daddy did it." I hear Vicky say."I look over at her. She looked five again. She was a Pixie too. " I want to go home." I sniffle. "Where's Cosmo?" "Daddy's still sleeping." VIcky replies floating up. She picks me up and puts me on the floor. Foop flies from the crip and lands next to me." Do you dolts have any idea what time it is?" "No I don't" Vicky replies glaring at him." But call me a dolt again runt, And I'll give you a diaper wedgy," Foop swallows hard and hides behind me. "I look to NegaMe he was still fast asleep. " I thought I heard talking/." HP says. I look up at him. He looked huge. Hp smiles at me. " Don't be scared TImmy." HP says. HP picks me up and hugs me." Your safe here."

I am? But where is here? And Why did dad bring me here? Did he really run away from home? I can't believe he took me with him. Then I t hit me. He violated a major rule. His days as a god parent was numbered. "Come on rag a muffins." HP call." I'll fix you breakfast.." "Slide mines under the door." NegaMe moans." Get up NegaTImmy." HP says. " Or no food. " NegaMe floats up pouting. HP pings us to the kitchen. I look at Vicky. She seemed happy to be here. "Where am I?" I ask. " AntiFairy world." Foop says." You'll be living here from now on." I look at him shocked. He seemed happy about it. "You want me here?" I ask. Foop nods." We have a new friend to play with."NegaME says. " I can't wait to show you around school." At your new age, we'll all be in the same class." Foop cheers." For a full magic year at least."

How long is a magic year?" I ask. "one thousand and five hundred human years." Tommy says floating into the kitchen." Morning all." " Morning."We reply. "Why am I a Pixie?" I ask. "Hp shrugs." Cosmo thought it was the best way to sneak you off earth." HP replies. dad you did run off. I wish I could be surprised. I remember his questions last night. I thought they were strange,but I was too tired to ask him about them. I look down. "You don't seem shocked about what Cosmo has done." Tommy remarks. I let out a sigh. "I'm not." I tell him. " Things haven't been the same since I got back from camp. " Then agan thing weren't so swell before camp. But after i got back, thing too a steep dive." Is there any particular reason?" HP asks. I nod. " Wanda and Poof, have been a bit cold to him" I reply sadly." I mean we crack on each other all time but. . "

Foop come to my side."But what?"He asks. " lately they've been focused on him." I sigh." I can't tell ,it's really hurting him." "How they treat My uncle Cosmo that way." Foop growls." He a good man." I look at foop shocked." Here here.," NegaME snaps. " For that they can't visit him." Hp looks at me and smiles. " Your dad is quite popular in the dark worlds." Hp says. " I'm sure you will be too."How did dad get so popular here?

End Of Timmy's POV

Cosmo's POV

I weakly open my eyes. I wasn't ready to get up yet. I wonder where Timmy was going to go to school. Spellementery maybe,Yes, all the kids will be in the same class. . with Poof. A sharp pain shoots through my head. I hate thinking. It hurts my head. I feel gentle arms around me. I turn to see AntiWanda snuggling into me. She looked so cute. "nah nah, na nah nah." She mumbles in here sleep. " I got's two cozzie's and you ain't got one." I look at her shocked. Was she mocking Wanda in her sleep?" I don't know why, but i laugh at the thought of it. I close my eyes and try to relax. Then it hits me. AntiMe was gone. I ease from AntiWanda's arms. and sit up "He was no where in sight. I feel myself panik. I start to jump out of bed, but as I touch his pillow I feel paper. I look down at it. "Cozzie left ya a note," AntiWanda says, sitting up.

I look at Antiwanda."I'm sorry I woke you." I remark sadly. "Don't worry about it." Antiwanda says. "I need ta get up any way.I got's a get ta work." " How's the Diner?" I ask looking at the note. Cozzie wrote to let me know He'll be late coming home tonight. And That I shouldn't worry. That was nice of him/."Da diner's great." AntiWanda replies. "We got's a new pie on the menu.""Oh what kind?" I ask. " Peanut brittle cream pie. She says. " I'll bring one home." "Yay." I cheer. " Wanna shower wit me?" AntiWanda asks. I blush at her offer. I never seen a girl naked before." Won't antiMe be mad?" I ask. "AntiWanda Laughs. " Nah Come on." She replies. I follow her to the bathroom. I look down when she undresses. "Daww, you look so cute, blushin dare." AntiWanda laughs She comes over and lifts my gaze. I blush Deeper. She had a lovely body. Slowly she takes of my clothes.

" No need to be shy." AntiWanda says." I don't bite, less you want meh ta." I had to will myself not to get hard. I wasn't easy. I wasn't used to doing it. As we shower I begin to relax .The water felt great I wash antiWanda's back and she washes mine. It felt oddly natural. Soon we're talking about our plans for the day. " She was expecting a shipment of ice today . I told her I was going to city hall to File for citizen ship." Are ya really going to marry Cozzie?" AntiWanda Asks. " If he'll have me."I reply" Are you okay with it?" " Sure, I like the idea of having a sister wife." Antiwanda replies. She turns to me." I've been pestering Cozzie to get another wife, but no one's been good enough before." " how many wives can he take?" I ask. "Ten." AntiWanda replies." Male or female." I nod. We get out the shower and towel each other off. I suddenly notice AntiWanda frown."

"Cosmo, We you alway's been this twiggy?" She asks." I can see yur ribs. I look down. I didn't know I lost so much weight. "She have been feedin ya,right?" AntiWanda eye darkened with looked cute."she fed me."I reply with a smile "I just haven't been eating much."AntiWanda looks at me with worried eyes."Are ya sick babeh?" She asks. "In a way yeah." I reply."My heart is with sick with sorrow,and I don't know how to make it better." I wince at the pain that grips my heart. "Da only thing dat can heal a heart is love.".AntiWanda says." Luckily Me and Cozzie got's heaps of it for ya." She pulls me into a hug. I draw a shake breath."She'll be waking up soon." I Remark shaking "I'm scared, What if she tell's Jorgan?" "Don you worry bout that." AntiWanda says." You not alone 're going ta let no one hurt ya."AntiWanda foops us dressed." Come on,I gotta fatten you up." AntiWanda says."Okay." I agree with a smile

End of Cosmo's POV

Wanda's POV

I wake to a scream.I Discreetly poof to Timmy's room. "He's gone." sobs."My baby's gone " oh Cosmo, you didn't." I think to myself."I'll call the police." says frantically. I watch them rush out the room. "Mommy look!"Poof calls. I float to him,he hands me a letter.

Dear Wanda

I Don't know how to tell you this. So I'll just say it. I'm leaving.I'm leaving you. I can't stand how you treat me.I'm nothing in the eyes of our son, and your okay with it. You said you wish it was just you and him, well I'm granting your wish.

I lower the letter."he heard what we said." I think to myself."But we were only joking."I turn back to the letter

I don't care if you meant it as a joke or not. I has not okay. It was cruel, hurtful, and heartless. Like it's cruel to teach my son to lie to it's hurtful to teach my son to Sneak behind my back. Like it's heartless to teach my son, that his father's a worthless I feel the life drain from me Everyday I hate myself more and more.I can't let myself needs me. despite what you think,I am a good father.I'm taking Timm and Vicky and leave to find a better life for us. I wish you and Poof nothing but happiness and joy. You can get back with Jaundissimo. F.Y.I I heard you all those times you,muttered about how you wished he was Poofs father. I suppose it doesn't matter, you can be luck with your new life and family

Love and best wishes Cosmo.

I fall to Timmy's bed."Mommy!"Poof shouts,rushing to my have I done.I hurt him. Worse I broke him.I drove him took Timmy with him. I'm not surprised. He loved that boy. Then it hits me, I love Timmy 's killing me not to know where he's at.I sit on the bed. and pull Poof into my arms."Mommy, where's Timmy"Poof asks ."Where's daddy?" "I don't know." I don't know." I reply. "Did daddy sell Timmy for gum?" Poof asks.I look at Poof Shocked."No, where did you get such idea?"I ask "You."Poof Replies "you even said he'd sell me for gum once." Guilt hits be,HARD"Sweety,Mommy was just kidding." I tell him. "so daddy isn't a hopeless moron,or mindless loser.?"Poof asks.I cringe to hear my own words fly out Poofs mouth.I can only imagine what Cosmo felt hearing this. No wonder he left

"no sweet, he's not." I reply/"you daddy's a great and loving man."Cosmo treated me like in return I broke his 's going to happen to my family. He even thinks I'm in love with Juandissimo.I poof us to the castle.I had a lot to sort out. But first,I have to Get Poof to school.

End of Wanda's POV

AntiCosmo's POV

I shuffle through my paper work. I hate Sunday's. It's when I have the most atomic poofs into my office."Have a seat."I tell him. He growls and sits.I can feel him glaring as I finish filling out my form.I pay it no heed "Hurry up!"Jorgan barks "No!"I reply"I will not miss file a form,just because you have the attention span of a firefly." Jorgan aims his wand at me. "Hurry up."He growls "Or else. " "Do it and I'll have you arrested for assault."I tell him"Now sit down, shut up, and let me work." Jorgan growls and takes a I'm done I put the form in the out bin. "now, what do you want?"I ask "How is it your kind is having children an mine aren't?"Jorgan booms"We both now that's impossible unless fairy babies are born,ether before or after." I nod."Your point?"I ask

Where are the fairy babies."Jorgan shouts" How where they even born with out the council and my knowledge.""isn't obvious, I found a loophole to allow my people the have children."I reply"I will not allow their lives to be dictated by your kinds stupid rules and petty whims."Jorgan glares at me."how?" he asks."where are the fairy children?"I shrug"I have no reason to tell you any thing else pertaining the lives of my people."I reply" I that all you came for?" "No." Jorgan grabs me and throws my to a wall. I try to get up, Only to get kicked in the grabs me and pins my to the wall."what the hell?"I growl.I know he hate me, but to out right break the law?

A sick smirk dawns his face. pure hatred shines in his eyes."I going to enjoy this." he says holding up a grips my heart. It was a AntiDagger. Jorgan was planning to kill me."if you expect me to beg for my life." I growl glaring at him."You can drop dead." "No antiCosmo"Jorgan chuckle darkly"You first." I suppress a scream of pain as the Dagger peirces my Stomach. "Being just a dagger,I have to stab you thirteen time to kill you." Jorgan growls." So that's two." A scream escapes me."AntiCosmo!"Father scream. Jorgan drops me to the floor."You supposed to be dead."Jorgan gasps."And how would you know about that? Thomas asks Father Kicks jorgan away from me. Thomas rushes to my side." Hang in there havoc." Thomas easy. " How many times did he stab you?" " Just twice" I reply.

"Von'strangle, What is the meaning of this?" Father growls. " I'm just purifying the Magic world of your filth." Jorgan replies. " I don't know how you survived the pixite bomb but I won't lat you leave here alive." Jorgan pulls out a pixite Dagger. Father doesn't even flinch. HE reaches into his blazer and pulls out a fairite saber. No wonder he's always so relaxed around them. He could cut them down at any time. The horror in jorgan eyes is a treat to see. " on guard bitch." Father growls Jorgan backs away. "This isn't over." Jorgan shouts." I will have my light only world,. Jorgan turns to me and adds." And I will find where you hidden the stolen children." With a atomic poof ,he's gone." "You can come in." Father calls.. Cosmo comes rushing in with AntiRip. " AR, when did you get here?" Father asks." Cosmo called me." AntiRip replies."

"AntiMe, are you okay?" Cosmo asks. The poor dear already in tears. I smile at him the best I can." Just a flesh wound love." I reply" Don't cry." AntiRip foops us to the hospital. He layes me on a bed. Cosmo holds my hand as he examines my wounds. " He'll need stiches, but our AC will be fine." I wince at the thought. I feel Cosmo kiss my hand. "Don't worry love,I'll be right here."Cosmo says. "Thank you darling" I reply. "I'll be back." Father says." I need to check up on Happy." Alright." Cosmo and I call." "Come Thomas,I might need back up." Father adds."Right behind you dad."Thomas says And with a ping their off. " I dearly hope the AntiPixies are alright.

End of AC's POV

Timmy's POV.

I sat quietly in the diner both. Dad went to get our citizenship filed. I was alone in antiFairy world. It's strange but Vicky seems like she fits right in here. I was the only odd one out.I can see why dad ran away,. I'm delighted he took me with him. I'm even happy about him taking Vicky, though I wish he took Tootie too. What I don't get is why he chose antifairy world to run away too. Don't get me wrong, it's not that i hate the place. But don't they. .hate us?Wait Didn't HP say dad was popular here? How long have he been hanging out here?Man, my head hurts. "Timmy, do you want a coloring book?" AntiWanda asks. I look at here and nod. She puts one in front of me. I flip through it. It was full of crime scenes. "What kind of coloring book is this." I think to myself, as I look at the cover. It read: Famous crime scenes. I blow out a sigh. Only in antifairy world.

Don't you like you coloring book Timothy?" Foop asks. " I think it'll give me nightmares." I reply. Foop looks at NegaMe." "Is that a good thing or a bad thing for a human." NegaMe shrugs." It's a bad thang." AntiWanda replies taking the book." I'm sorry babeh What kind would you like?" " I don't know, I haven't colored in a long time." I reply. " How about dis one with kitties and puppies" AntiWanda AntiWanda suggests. the book was full of wild cats and canines. I liked it." I like this one." I reply. " Good." antiWanda says kissing me on the head. "AntiWanda Phone." AntiBinky Calls. "coming." She calls back. " She floats over to him. " AB watch da youngin." AntiWanda says. "antiBinky floats over and sits with us. I begin to color. It still felt odd being here. "Are you okay LightMe?" NegaME asks. I nod. Yeah, I guess so." I reply.

"Feeling home sick?" Vicky asks." Feeling out of place." I reply.. "Don't be sad Timothy." Foop says." You belong with us." I look at him." I do?" I ask."Sure you do." AntiBinky says." Your family." I smile." I am?" I ask happily." AntiWanda rushes to us. " I gotta go." She says. She seemed really upset. "Mother, what's wrong?" NegaTImothy asks " Yo daddy's been hurt." She replies." I have ta go pick him up at da hospital." "Shall we go with you?" Foop asks "No, you babeh's stay out." AntiWanda says. " I'm just gonna take him home and put him ta bed.I'll be back shortly."AntiWanda foops off before any of us can say another word. "I hope he's okay." I remark. "How about some pie?" AntiBinky suggest."It'll help you take you mind of thins." "OKAy." We agree. AntiBinky starts to stand, when a gang of fairies burst into the diner. "Die magic scum." One shouts. And the begin to shoot at everyone. Everyone in the diner dives under their table. " Get the women and children to safety!" AntiBinky shouts. He pulls out a gun and returns fire. "Jackson,O'Brian , Andrews Your with me." AntiBinky shouts." The rest of you men cover our escape. "

I don't know why he was shouting ,when they could hear him. " What did that thing say?" One fairy ask." I don't know,I don't speak Anti." Snaps another. Wait, then how did I understand him." I wonder. "Timmy, come with me." AntiBinky whispers to me. I nod. "Okay." I stammer in a strange tung. "AntiBinky smiles at me. We Crawl around and join a group of women and and scared antifairy and Pixie kids. The women had a dangerous glint in their eyes. " Is this everyone's here? AntiBinky says " Aye, Not a wee one or fair maiden was left behind." Say's , a guy, I'm guessing is O'Brian. "Good, let's move out. " The adults all pull out guns." What's happening?" I ask NegaME." Is this some kind of drill?" Vicky asks"No,I think that is real." NegaTimmy replies. " But it's never happened before." We're taken to a secret room in the Diner.""Will everyone be okay out their?Foop asks. " They should be."AntiBinky says. " We adults train for just such an emergency, Your grandfather and father saw to it personally."

" I don't understand." I remarks." Why are the fairies doing this?" " You know how hateful fairies are." Someone says." It's just their nature to be cruel." I look at the kid who spoke shocked. "Except that charming Cosmo." A lady who looks like he mom says. " I've never met a fairy like him." Everyone nods. "I'm stunned your so surprised." S lady says. " "That's Timmy, Cosmo's godchild turned son." AntiBinky says." That's Timmy Turner?" Someone gasps. I start to shake. Why did antiBinky have to say that. Now everyone knows I worked with the fairies. i was the enemy.I could feel all eye turn to me. I wished I was back home. Or at least dad was here." Don't cry precious." One of the ladies say. She pulls me onto her lap and hugs me." Nobody blames you, for the fairies using you." "I didn't know they were mean to you." I know." honest."

"We know Timmy." AntiBinky says." Cosmo told us already." " Besides, your just a child." A guy says. " They had no business dragging you into adult matters." I look to Vicky. she was quite. " I wonder, if the fairies knew the darkness as just lonely, but shunned her anyway for being dark."Vicky remarks to no one. "That's a good question sis." I think to myself.I lean on the lady holding me. She strokes my hair and hums. I can't believe they were being so nice to me. Dad, is this where you ran away here?

End Of TImmy's POV

Wanda's POV

I sat on my bed. The house felt so empty without cosmo. I held his crown in my hands. I know I should report him to Jorgan but I don't want to be reassigned. I don't want him to punish Cosmo. Even if the idiot did deserve it. I float up and put Cosmo's crown on the dresser. I begin to float away when it begin to shake. I turn back to it stunned. I never seen a crown do that before. I pick it up. It shakes wildly in my hands. The stops. I look it over. I looked like a ordinary crown But what was making it shake like that. I put it back on the dresser. I doesn't move. I poke it. Still nothing. I float out the room. Police were all ever the Turner house. has been hysterical all morning. has been quite. He look as though he was on the verge of tears. How could Cosmo do this to them. I poof out the room and under Timmy's bed. I come out as a cat. I'm stopped by a police dog. I know from the crew cut,that it's Jorgan. " Come with me." He says. I follow him to the back yard.

"what happened?" Jorgan asks. I look at the ground. " Jorgan comes to my side and and sits down. "Where's cosmo?" Jorgan ask."Is he out looking for Turner?" "He's the one who took Timmy." I sob. He took Vicky too, It don't know what's gotten into him." "Why didn't you report it." Jorgan shouts. He looks down sadly." Don't answer that. It's obvious why." "What are we going to do?" I ask " Don't worry, we'll track that idiot's crown and slap some sense into him." Jorgan says with a smile. I look at him sadly. "He's not wearing it. " I inform him."What?" Jorgan gasps." Have he lost his mind?" I poof us to my room. " I know,Our crowns protect us from antibeings. " I reply picking up cosmo's crown. " Cosmo knows that too, but he left it anyway." I hand the crown to Jorgan. "I'm afraid he's in danger." I tell him. "His crown started vibrating."

Jorgan Laughs. "Wanda crown don't vibrate."Jorgan says. He sits on my bed. I guess I could have been seeingg things." I sigh. "Have you eaten?" Jorgan asks. "Barely." I reply." I've been at my wits end." "I'm not surprised." Jorgan says. "Did cosmo leave a note." I hand Jorgan Cosmo's letter. I sit on the bed as jorgan reads it. "Well written, " He says."THis is no time to compliment his grammer." I snap."No,no no." Jorgan says. "I mean, Cosmo don't talk this clear headed, how in the world could he write in such a manner?" I muffle a gasp. "Your think someone else wrote it?" I ask." "Someone who looks enough like him to trick Turner into following him." Jorgan says. My blood boil."AntiCosmo." I growl. "Cosmo have been acting strangely lately,Do you think he's been brainwashed somehow?" Before Jorgan can speak, Cosmo's cron begins to Vibrate. "What the heck?" Jorgan gasps. The crown shatters in his hand."Does that answer you question?" Jorgan asks,looking shocked at the remains of Cosmo's wand. I only nod.

"End Wand's POV.

HP's POV

I ping into Happy's office saber drawn. If any fair so much have blown a hiar on his head out of place, I'll strick them down where they stood. " Yo, Sweet P." Happy calles to me. "What's with the ninja gaiden act?" I look at my counter part. He was sitting calmly in his chair Sipping tea no less"Thomas and I blow out a relieved sigh. I walk over and hug him. "I was worried about you, you dingaling." I reply. "Me?" Happy remarks." Why?" "The faires lost their damn minds." Thomas says." First they try to blow me and dad , then Jorgan stabs Havoc." "What?" Happy Gasp." Is he alright?" "He'll be fine." I reply." Happy stands."Welll that explains the fairite sabre" He a smile." Was my pixie-kins rushing to my aid. I blush."Don't make me use it on you." I huff. Happy just smiles. " I'd rather your spear me with something else."He purrs," Well since there's no danger." I reply pulling him close." I might as well have a snack. " While you two nibble on each other,I'll go see what AntiME's doing." Thomas says. "Okay." I call to him. We all jump at the poof in the room. In a flash we're surrounded by brute pixies. "HP? What's going on?" Happy asks." I have no Idea?" I reply

"state your business." I demand.." Anti Pixies have been declared unfit to live." A soldier replies." They are all to be put down." "over my dead body." I growl."Who gave that order." "The czar." The soldier replies. Damn, Jorgan went over my head. "Happy, I'm so sorry about this."I tell my old friend." I don't blame you sweet P " HAP remarks. He pulls out a pixite Saber. " I blame your Uncle, the czar." I pull out mine and toss Thomas a pixite Dagger."I've alway's said, Pixie world pixies and Pixica scum wear never meant to live in peace." I growl. " Well dad,let make sure the czar get that message." Thomas remarks." Load and clear."

End Of HP'S POV.

Cosmo's POV

We get in the house."Damn it Cosmo. I don't need you to carry me. "AntiME huffs. " I know,I just wanna." I reply." Why?" AntiMe asks."Cause your cuddly." I tell him. AntiWanda laughs. "He got's ya dare." She says." He as me nowhere." AntiMe Growls. "I'm no stuffed toy." I lay antiMe on the bed. " Your my cuddle bunny." I giggle, snuggling against him. " Must you call me a bunny." AntiMe huff."Can't I be you cuddle bat, or panther, Wolf." "Cuddle Puppy." I chirp." AntiMe rolls his eyes." Cosmo you are annoyingly cute." He huffs. I laugh."I'll be right back."AntiWanda says." I'm going to check on the youngins." "Okay love." AntiME says. " Okay cutie." I reply. AntiWanda smiles and foops off. I turn back to AntiMe. He was laying on his back with his eyes closed. He looked so pretty laying there.I gently touch where he was stabbed. AntiMe flinches but doesn't open his eyes.

How could Jorgan do such a thing to him. How could he harm someone so . .lovely. I open his blazer and vest. Then his shirt. I rub healing balm on his wound. This one was dark essence free, so it was safe for me to touch. It still felt hand move from AntiMe's wound to his bare chest. I feel a stirring I never felt before. Why was my heart going so crazy.I like how the balm made his chest glisten. so I rub a little more on him."Cosmo, stop wasting my medication." AntiME says. I jump at the sudden sound of his voice."S .s. . ." AntiMe." I stammer.,feeling both embarrassed and ashamed." I don't know what got into me." AntiMe lazily pulls me close "No harm done.."He says. Calm down,my sweet."I look up at antiMe. He was looking down at me with a smile. I love that smile. I move to lay at his side. I peer into eyes that always seemed stronger then my own.

"Cosmo love." AntiMe calls."Yes?" I reply. "Be a lark, and make me some tea." AntiMe Asks." Okay." I agree. I sit up"I'll be right back.." I tell him. AntiMe smiles and I head to the kitchen. As I fix the tea. I Cubicle pixie pops into the kitchen. Then another. I ignore it,then another pops in. "Hi." io call to them. They wave. And raid the fridge. One my one, more cubies pop into the kitchen. "Max are all these cubies popping in here?" I ask. giving one a cookie, from the cookie jar."The czar have ordered all cubies be put to death." Max replies "So following HP standing order, we evacuate here." "AntiMe's resting, so don't make too much noise."I tell them. I head back in the room with Antime's tea. In the hall Wild Cubies huddled together. Form the rags they wore, I guess their from pixica, on some other pixie colony. I know, because pixie world cubies are always well dressed and well groomed. Thanks to the love and care of their bosses. I bump into eugene who was managing the flow.

" Hi Eugene."I call to him. "Hey Cosmo."Eugene says turning around ' He looks at me shocked. "What?" I ask." Um two things. "One where you crown,? Two, why do you have pixie wings?" " I smile. " It's a long story." I reply." I'll tell you over lunch sometime. "Eugene smiles." Sound good to me." He says I smile at him and continue on my way. This was getting odd. First HP and Eddie is attacked, the AntiME then a cubie genocide is is my light kin thinking. I freeze it step. I knew exactly what they's thinking. Death to the , how do the cubies fit into that. Even if pixie world is marked as tainted, why kill the cubies. I continue on my way, trying to mack sense of it all.I bump it a wild cubie. "I'm so sorry sir." He stammer in fear." Please don't hurt me." I pat him softly on the head. "I won't hurt you." I tell him. The cubie bows to me and flutter's off. "That's why?" I breath out. "Only in Pixie world , being a cubie isn't a mark of shame. They're not seen as scum must have been a hard life to live. In some strange way, I can relate to it..

End Of Cosmo's POV.

AntiWanda's POV

I get to da Diner. Police are every where. Dare takin body's out the building." what's going on?" I ask. " I'm let through. " A gang of brutes tried to massacre the patrons of your Diner." The officer informs meh."A few male Anti's were shot, but the only one's killed were the fairy gang. I see two being lead away in cuff. "What happened ta da other girls, and da babe's?" I ask. " They's waiting to be released from the safe room." Da officer says." We were about to call you lady AntiWanda." I nod and head inside. Da officer followed." We head to the safe room. I unlock the door. All the babeh's where sleeping. I smile at the sight. "All the women and children made it here safe and sound." AntiBinky says. I walk to my sleeping lil ones." "Good." I reply "Mummy, the fairies lost their bloody minds." Foop mumbles sleepily." I know bebe."I tell him.

I pick you a sleeping NegaTimmy. Foop fludders at my side. Vicky wakes up." Is it time to go home?" She ask." Yes, it time to go home babeh. I tell her. AntiHolly hands meh Timmeh."He's a little evil sweety." She remarks." I nod, "His fightin day's are over, till he get's a lil bit older." I tell her " Mommy, carry me on your tail." Vicky whines leaning on my tail. Mah heart fludder at da sound of her callin me mommy." AntiBinky comes and picks here up." I gotcha kiddo." He says. Vicky snuggles in his arm and fall back to sleep. The rest of da women care the babeh's out. AntiRip rushes over to me. " Are the kids okay?" He asks. "Dare fine." I tell him "what are you doin here?" I heard there was a shooting at your diner, and rushed right over." AntiRip says. "It's on the news." "already?" I ask. Mah phone rings." Darling, are the children alright?" Cozzie asks." Dare fine babeh." I tells him. " We're on our way home. " " Thank evilness." My babeh sighs. " See you in a few." Okay Cozzie." I reply and hang up." AntiRIp, take care of the police report." I tell mah brother." I got it kid," AntiRip replies I foop of home. Cubies were everywhere. A wild one hiss at meh and scampers off.

I look around. Before turning to AntiBinky. He looked as uneasy as I felt. It not that we don't like Cubie, mind you. In fact I loved da lil , what was upsetting us was the fact that so many was here. And more were pinging in. It meant the were coming here tah hide. Which meant the death order has been handed out. And I know it didn't come from mah cubie lovin Daddeh, I came from mah bastard uncle. The czar. The Cubie that hissed at meh before, hisses at meh again." *I swat him wit mah tail." Quit it before ya wake da bebehs." I huff."Ain't no one starin ya." I turn to AntiBinky." Ab, let's put these youngin down fur da nap." We head to da boys room. "I hope daddeh's okay."

End of AntiWanda's POV

Sanderson's POV.

I look around the building. Boddies littered the ground. "How, did you gain pixite weapons?" A dying brute gasps. "I gave it to them." Dad says." Just incase the czar pulled this shit." The brute looks at him horrified."You traitor." He gasp." You'll rot in hell for this."Dad lean close to him. "Hell is a christian prison." Dad says. "We darkling are free to come and go as we please. "Dad stabs him with the saber." But I'm sure I can talk Lu into letting you stay,the czar as well. " The life drains from the brutes eyes. A look of horror forever etched on his face. It almost felt odd, being one of the two pixies left unharmed. AntiPixies rushed by me saber in hand. One stops and turns to me." Edward, is the floor secured?" He asks. I nod." This floor is clear." I report." Dad just iced the last on." Even's nods and press on with his party.

My phone rings." Hello?" I answer." Thank the night." Richard sighs with relief. I've been trying to call dad all morning." I think his phone got damaged in the fight." I reply. " Fight? What fight?" Richerd asks." Os he alright? Are you alright?" " We're fine." I tell him. "Why has you've been calling him?" I ask." The czar has issued the cubie death order." Richard says. "We've locked down Pixie world, and we are evacuating them to havoc's as we speak." "Shit." I growl. "what of the Cubie outreach project?" "I'm please to say all street cubies were acquired last night." Richard replies."Not a moment too soon. Why were you fighting?" " The czar issued the same order for the AntiPixies." I reply " Is AntiMe okay?" Richard almost shouts." Is antiYOU Okay?" "Their fine." I reply. "So is antiEugene, so is Anti Max, so is AntiMom." "Is that richard." Dad ask." "hold on." I tell richard. and turn to dad. "yes, he's been trying to call you to let you know the cubie death order was sent." I tell dad." I was catching him up on things here."

" hand me the phone." Dad says. I hand him the phone. Dad put's it on speaker." Richard. Listen to my son. Things are about to go from bad to worse in a hot second. "Dad says. " I want you to get ever pixie out of pixie world, and to Antipixie world." "Is that really necessary?" Richard asks. "Less up want first hand experience of the inside of a cleansing chamber, then yes."Dad replies. Richard swallows hard. "Understood." He says. " Give my love to AntiMom." I turn to dad after Richard hangs up " What the hell?" I ask. "Death to all darkling." Dad says." But why now? what triggered this madness?" I wish I knew.

End Of Sanderson's POV

AntiCosmo's POV

I hang Up and lean back on my bed. I cut the telly off. I here a poof in the room. I wander How Cosmo is ably to do that with out his wand. Wait, he can't, even with my practice i can't foop without a wand. I open my eye to see a saber heading my way. I roll out the way in the nic of time. I turn to see wanda garing at me hatefully. "My word, you fairies really have gone mad." I gasp." I"m going to kill you, to save Cosmo from your evil hold.?" I dodge her saber again. " My what?" I ask. trying to out of reach of her blade." "Shut up." She scream." I want my Cosmo back." She swings at me. I fall backwards." I pant on the floor. "Damn, this wound is slowing me down." "Die anti." Wanda growls. She raise the saber. I brace for impact. "Wanda,Stop." Cosmo shouts.I open my eye, to see him tackle her to the ground.

He takes the saber from her hand. "Cosmo stop." Wanda scream."This isn't you." "How the hell would you know." Cosmo snaps."You don't bother to know me anymore." "He's been feeding you lies." wanda says." I stagger to my feet. "Lies?" Cosmo echo's. An Unsettling darkness laced his tone. He grabs wanda by the hair. "The only one who's been lying to me is you bitch." Wanda looks him with frightened shock. I can't say that I blame her."Aren't you the one teaching my son to lie to me. " Cosmo continues." That it's okay to sneak behind my back.. Who the hell are you to speak of lies." "You, You wrote that letter, not AntiCosmo. " Wanda gasp. Cosmo releases her. " Ofcourse I did." He replies."What did you think I was too stupid to." Wanda looks away. A strange darkness swirls around Cosmo as he stands. " You truly thought I was to stupid to write that letter." Cosmo growled. His voice a bitter mix of sorrow and Rage. "How dare you" I make my way to him." Tell me Wanda, what surprised you more." Cosmo Shouts." How eloquently it was worded, How Neatly it was written, or the FACT I COULD EVEN FUCKING SPELL! " Wand look up shocked at him.

I shared her sentiment. I've never seen my normally sweet Cosmo like this before" Dear heart, calm yourself." I tell him. " Your shaking.""lands sake ,What's going on in her?" AntiWanda ask,coming into the room. I take the saber from Cosmo's hand and hand it to Antiwanda. "She takes it and puts it away. " What did you do to my Cosmo." Wanda snaps. " i've done nothing." I tell her. "Oh course you did." She snaps." You did." Cosmo agrees, taking my hand. "What did he do?" AntiWanda asks. "He reminded me, what it was like to be loved." Cosmo says." To be wanted, and to be happy." He looks at wanda with a glare." That's why I accepted his proposal to be his second wife." Cosmo adds. "I know he'll treat me with the same love and respect he shows you." "Cosmo, your a man." Wanda gasps."You can't marry another Man." "He can here." I inform her. "You going to marry AntiCosmo!" A little voice asks. We turn as TImothy flutter's in the room,with Victoria. "He had to use the bathroom." Victoria explains.

Cosmo looks to Timothy. "Yes I am." Cosmo says. Timothy floats to us. " Why is Timmy a Pixie?" Wanda ask." So I could steel him under Jorgan's nose." Cosmo replies. " Clever, wasn't it." I remark."I wished I thought of it."I turn to Timothy " I love your father." I tell him."I promise, I'll treat him well." Hope swell in me when Timothy smiles at me. " Does the mean I get to call you and AW, mama and papa?" He asks "Do you get to?" I gasp."My dear boy, you'd honor us if you did." I hug my new son. I can feel Cosmo smile. The darkness that swirled around him, begins to recede. "Wanda stands." What about your son?" She growls" What about me?" "AntiWanda,grab her." Cosmo orders. Antiwanda does as she's told. "You live here now." He informs here. " I will not." Wanda snaps." Cosmo we belong with our kind. Like timmy belongs with his. The turners are going crazy looking for him."

"They can go to hell. They always miss my when I'm not around"Timothy growls. ""ust wait, two days after I show up again, I'll be old news." "Timmy they love you." Wanda says." I'm happier with my dad." Timothy replies." "And I get to be around my papa." My word, TImmy really does want to know as Cosmo said. "Cosmo takes wanda's crown. As he put's it on he turns into her. "I have to get my son from school." He says. "He take Wanda's wand."Be a good girl while I'm gone and antiME won't have to spank you. " He leans close to her." I won't have to spank you a second time."He smiles at Wanda's horrified expression ,before turning to the rest of us."Bye bye." Cosmo chirps." Bye dad." Timothy and Victoria says. See you soon love." AntiWanda and myself calls. Foop and NegaTimothy floats into the room. "Their they are." NegaTImothy remarks. flopping my bed. Foop drops next to him. "Good, we were worried."Foop says and "Father are you alright?" NegaTimothy ask. " I'll be fine." I reply. I float to the bed and lay down/ NegaTimothy and foop crawls next to me.

I lay Timothy on me chest. "Victoria,come along dear." I call to my daughter." Come snuggle with Father." Yes Father." Victoria says Timothy floats up." I still gotta pee." He whines. I point to the bathroom. "Through there." I tell him "Need help bebeh?" AntiWanda calls." No, I got it." Timothy replies. "Cozzie what do we do with missy here." AntiWanda asks." Tie her to a chair." I reply."Cosmo will deal with here when he returns."I let out a sigh. I never got my tea." AntiWanda tie Wanda down." You won't get away with this." Wanda says.I smile to her as Timothy returns to my side. "This time, yes we will." I reply

End of AntiCosmo's POV

Cosmo's POV

I walk to the school. "How did it go" Jorgan ask, playing with poof." Horrible I sigh. "I almost had him, but I got ambushed by . .Cosmo." Tears well up in my eyes. Poof rush to me. I hug him." Damn, I didn't know he was so deeply brainwashed." Jorgan sighs. I'm so sorry Wanda." "Jorgan,what are we going to do?" I ask. "How do I get my Cosmo back?" I don't know" Jorgan says. " But for now, I'm assigning you to as Remy's temporary fairy. Binky's gone missing and I need Juandissimo's help in the command center." "Alright." I reply." As long as it's just temporary." I'm atomic Poofed to Remy's House. " Remy Wanda will be your Temporary fairy." Jorgan says. "Whatever." Remy huffs." See you soon Remy." Juandissimo says." Thank you for your help my sweet.." Juandissimo hugs me. I really enjoyed those three week we spent together." He whispers. " I wish you'd leave that idiot so we can be together full time." "I'll think about it." I tell him. Juandissimo smiles a goes to Jorgan. They high five each other and atomic poofs off.

Remy walks to me. "Cosmo, why are you pretending to be Wanda?" I look at him."what?" I ask. "I saw the look of shock in your eyes, when Juandissimo mentioned their forbidden week together."Remy point's out. "And the look of anger in your eyes when those idiots he fived each other. " Daddy?" Poof gasps."Where's mommy?" "So Remy, how's life treating you?" I ask. " Same as usual." He replies." "Why, Planning to steal me too?" "Depends, do you want to be stolen?" I ask. Remy looks at me shocked." Cosmo, what the hell's gotten into you.?" Remy ask .I look at Remy." I'm turning evil." I reply." And breaking all the rules." "I'm telling uncle Jorgan." Poof huffs. "Oh no you don't." I snap, fooping a butterfly net over him." Remy and Poof looks at me shocked. I look at the wand in my hand. It had turned back. I take off wanda's crown it was black as well. " You have turned to the dark side." Remy gasps. " So it seems." I remark. I put the crown down on the dresser. I foop back to normal.  
"Remy backs away from me."Don't hurt me." He stammers.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I teel Remy. "I kneel down to him."I'm going to give to a man who'll love you with all his heart.""Who's that?"Remy asks." "My good friend AntiRip. "I reply. "Would you like to meet him? He's really nice, and lives with his charming little brother AntiBinky." Remy takes my hand."Okay." He replies. I pull Remy into a hug. " Don't worry." I tell him."I'm still the same silly Cosmo." I stand and go over to Poof. "I want mommy." He sobs. " I'll take you to her." I tell him. I foop him into my arms. "Don't cry, Poof." I foop back to the castle. Remy looks around. This place looks nicer then I've been lead to believe it looks." Remy remarks. "Thank you ."AntiMe says. I turn to see him floating to us." Where are all the cubies?" I ask." AntiPixie world." AntiMe replies. He looks at me strangely. "Cosmo have you changed again?" AntiMe ask." Yeah, I seem to Foop now." I reply. " I fooped myself back to normal,why."

"Cosmo your don't NORMALLY have antiPixie wings." AntiMe says. "I have WHAT?" I gasp.. I hand Poof to remy and foop up a mirror." I don't understand." I remark. I turned myself back to normal." AntiME comes over and touches my wings. I gasp at his touch. "I understand perfectly." HE growls.I turn to him he mad at me?"Cosmo do you know Hp is my biological father?" AntiME asks. I look at him puzzled."Wouldn't that make Happy my father." I ask." AntiME nods."Only AntiPixies of his royal bloodline have gold marks on their wings." AntiME tells me. I feel my head spin. "Cosmo old boy." Remy calls." Are you alright?" I don't think so."I reply handing Poof to 's a ping in the room. We turn to see HP floating with Happy." Okay, We got every one . . settled?" His words almost fall short when he sees me. Happy rushes to me. "Cosmo. .so it's true." Happy gasps. tears well up in my eyes.

"I can't believe it." HP gasps. "Your. .my daddy?" I sob out. Happy pulls me into a hug. "Son." He sobs. " I was told you were dead." Tears overwhelm me and I sob into his arms. Happy. . sobs in mine. His wings looked so much like mine. Except his were red and black. And Mine were Green and dark blue" I have so much I want to tell you." I sob."So much I want to ask." "Talk away,ask away." Dad says." I'll listen, I'll answer every question. I'm never going to miss another second of you life." I pull away from him. "I have something I need to do first." I tell dad. I foop AntiRip into the room. I knew it was around his down time. Anti Rip looks around puzzled. He was brushing antiBinky's tail." Why am I here?" He ask. "Good question." AntiME remarks. I take Poof from Remy." Daddy, hold Poof." Daddy takes him. I take Remy's hand. " AntiRip, this is Remy." I tell AntiRip." I stole him from the fairies,want him as a son?" AntiRip look at me, the Remy. Remy waves shyly. "Are you serious?" AntiRip ask." I can take him?" AntiBinky hugs Remy." Hi kiddo, we're about to go out for grub." "Cosmo, did you really steal another child?" antime asks." I nod.

"Remy's a good kid, But He's ignored by his parents."I reply. "If human refuse to watch there children properly, they shouldn't complain when said child get's stolen." "Your damn right." Dad agrees."Here here." AntiME cheers. "You idiots will be the death of me." HP says with a grin. " AntiRip kneels down to Remy. "I'd love to have you as a son."AntiRip says."I promise, I'll treat you well, And love you with all my heart." Remy beams and hugs him."Cosmo said you would." "He can stay with me in my room." AntiBinky remarks." You don't mind." Remy asks. "Nah, just ask before you play with my video games. " AntiBinky replies. " I tend to hog the save I don't want the wrong one erased" "Deal." Remy agree."

AntiRip stand." Cosmo come into my office tomorrow." AntiRip says. "Why I ask." I want to give you a check up." He says. I"You seem to be undergoing some kind of change. I want to make sure you transition in a health manor." I nod. And AntiRip foops off with AntiBinky and his son. "Ac, while Happy, and Cosmo bond and catch up." HP says."I want to talk to you about your meeting with Jorgan. It may shed light on the light beings madness." Very well father." AntiMe Agrees. They walk to the kitchen. I take daddy's hand and walk to the living room. I can't wait to spend time with him.

End if Cosmo's POV


	4. Chapter 4: Cosmic Break

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Wanda's POV

"psst" *I whisper. Timmy moans and turns sit up. "Psst TImmy." I call again. TImmy looks around the room till his eyes falls on my. He gives me a puzzled look before floating over. "Wanda why are you tied up?" Timmy asks. He still seemed half sleep. "Never mind that sport, we have to get out of here." I reply."Untie me." Timmy come to my side and begins to untie me. "Hurry." I whisper to him. "I'm trying." Timmy replies. But this knot is complicated. Who did it?" "AntiWanda." I tell him." Can you believe it?" "Why wouldn't he?" AntiWanda huffs. Timmy looks up at her. She looked pissed. "Hey mom, can you undo this." Timmy asks. " I can't do it." I look at Timmy shocked. He really was half sleep to call HER mom.

I'm even more surprised when she picks Timmy up and cradle him in her I notice the rope was loos enough for me to get out of them. So that's what he was doing. He was distracting the horrid bitch, till I get out. While she snuggles with Timmy I wiggle out the ropes and make a dash at antiWanda. I shove her hard and grab Timmy.. " Give him back." AntiWanda shouts chasing me. Nega timmy block the way out. I kick him in the stomach and he fall. Foop rushes to his side. Vicky was still in hot pursuit. So was antiWanda. AntiWanda Foops up a training cell wand for Vicky and they both fire at me.

"Let me go!" Timmy shouts." I cover his moth." Hush." I tell him. "Why are you acting like this?" I can ask you the same thing." Timmy snaps ." "How can you be so cruel to negame?" "That little hellion should be in His own world." I huff." Now forget him." I duck down a hall. And hide under the stairs. "Who knows what they're doing to Cosmo." I add " Our my darling little Poof." "Wanda can I ask you something?"Timmy asks. "Sure what?" I reply easing from the stair well." Is Foop's life as precious a Poof's?"I look at Timmy shocked. I was surprised he even felt the need to ask"Of course it isn't." I reply." That little bastard child is nothing moore the a unfortunate side affect of Poof's birth. Just like his parents and all antifairies."

"To bad you can't just kill them all, huh?" Timmy asks. "If Jorgan can find a way to do it,I'm all for it." I chuckle." If possible maybe he can stop the freaks from being born in the first place." I'm puzzled when TImmy's eyes seem to darken. " Are you alright? I ask." "I'm sorry Wanda." Timmy says. His eye were suddenly sad "For what sweety?" I ask ." This." He replies" MOOOM! VIIIICKY! WE OVER HERE! COME QUICK!" I cover his mouth and mack a dash for it. I don't understand why he blew our cover. Was he angry at what I said. But why would he even care. Did they brainwash him too?"

End of Wanda's POV  
Cosmo's POV

I don't know how long I sat there. Rambling on and on about myself. Dad just smiled and listened. He seemed so interested in what I was saying. He even asked question. When he was able to get a word in ,that is. I answered every one. And asked tons about him. I pause to catch my breath. Dad puts a arm around me and strokes my back.I lean on him and purr. Wait why was I purring. Fairies don't don't find it surprising at all." Daww, is my little Cosmo happy?" He coos stroking my hair. " What a lovely pixie purr you have." "Pixies purr?" I ask." YEs,when we're happy." Dad says. " Your a anti." Poof huffs." You shouldn't be allowed to be happy." I heard about that. Anti being kept in horrible condition to keep the light beings world happy and stress free. It made me sick. ""Your part anti." I point out. "No I'm born through a wish." Poof points our. Timmy wished me to be a fairy baby."

That's right I Timmy did. Poof was a full blooded Fairy like Wanda. "I'm still half antiPixie." I point out. "True." Poof concedes." But it's explains why it's so much fun to hurt your feeling." I look at my son shocked. He knew he was hurting me. My son knew, and didn't care. "Poof, don't you love me." I ask, trying hard not to cry." "Sure I do." Poof says." Despite the fact your a retarded freak." I feel something deep inside me break. Not just break. It shatters completely ."Cosmo? Father calls to me. He sounded miles away. He let's poof go as he grabs me. "Cosmo speak to me." He says. I can barely think. Let alone talk Suddenly Wanda comes rushing into the room. She blasts dad. We both fall to the floor."Daddy. "Poof and TImmy screams. Wanda grabs me and pulls up, I lay limp in her arms. "Cosmo why are you crying? Wanda asks panicked."What did he do to you?" I see a training cell wand in here hand. Vicky's essences radiated from it. "where's Vicky?" I ask." Never mind her." Wanda says "We got to get out of here." "She hurt Vicky and NegaMe?" Timmy sobs. Wanda pings us off. As she does so I grab Timmy And fling him to my father. " Take care of him till I return." I call to dad." Right." I hear him say as we vanish.

Wanda drops me. "Cosmo, what have you done?" She shouts."I protected my son." I reply. "Dey gonna kill him." Poof sobs hitting me. I don't feel it. Not because they were weak ether. I was just numb. Even know their words seem like they were being shouted to me from a vast distance. I'm suddenly grabbed by jorgan. "Wanda are you alright?" He ask. Wanda nods." I managed to escape somehow." "Wanda you escaped the anti's What are you going to do now?" I mock as I glare at her." "Another forbidden week with your latin whore maybe?" Wanda looks at me shocked. "Yeah, I know about it." I continue. "Your little slut spilled the beans when he thought I was you." Wanda looked down ashamed. "It meant nothing." She stammers "He doesn't seem to think so."

"Wanda we need to get him into a cleansing chamber." Jorgan says. "Yes , OfCourse Wanda agrees." "I'll see you after your treatment." I say nothing to her. Jorgan drags me off. I'm put in a chair and strapped down Jorgan shows me a picture of Antime." Do you hate him?" Jorgan "No." I reply Jorgan pulls a switch. Electricity hits me hard. I scream from the pain. " " Jorgan asks again. "Do you hate him? "No." I reply. Jorgan pulls the switch again. I scream in pain again. I becomes clear he wasn't going to stop until I said. yes. The pain stops . I'm left panting." Do you hate AntiCosmo?" Jorgan asks. I look at Jorgan with a defiant gare." "Fuck you Von'strangle." I growl. "This is going to be a loong session." Jorgan sighs and pulls the switch again.

End Of Cosmo's POV  
AntiCosmo's POV

I lean back in the chair as Father paces the room. " Their getting wise to us ,huh." he asks. I nod. "IF they knew we antiFairies where using AntiPixies as surrogates, They'll aply the same methods ." I sigh. " only with the Pixica Pixies." " And unlike the pixie world pixies, who'll raise them as their own." Father continues." The antiPixica antiPixies will kill or enslave the newborns." We both shutter at the thought. "To make matter worse." I add. " They'll see it was licence to kill all living anti beings. "Father stops in his tracks. A look of horror etched on his face."I could spread to other light world."He gasps. " Pixies womb being rent out." "Anti children slaughtered by the thousands." I shutter."No, millions. It would mean the end of all antikind!" I draw a harsh breath. "Ac calm down" Father says drawing me into his arms. I tremble in them "Your still healing sin." Father adds "please don't strain yourself."

"COZZIE!" AntiWanda screams. She races into the room holding a wounded Victoria. The poor girl was crying" What happen?" Father gasps. "Timmy untied wanda, and she escaped." I curse my naivete " I let my love for the boy blind me." I sigh." It ain't like dat." AntiWanda says."She took advantage of da babeh when he was half sleep." " He called to us, when we lost them earlier."Victoria adds."" Wanda managed to escape us a seconded time. That's when she got the drop on me." " Where are they now?"Father asks CHecking up on Victoria " We lost dem." AntiWanda sobs. "I'll be right back." She says and foops out the room. She quickly returns with NegaTimmy." "Why is my son crying?" I growl." "Because that bitch kicked him in the stomach." Foop growls. " But he wasn't cryin when I left him." Antiwanda says, trying to quite the child."Just a little winded."

"Timothy ran in the room He wanted to know if NegaTImothy was alright."Foop explains. " Wanda came in and grabbed him When NegaTimothy tried to stop her. She punched him. I charged at her but got knocked down as well. NegaTimothy got kicked when she tried to kick me. Then she made out wit. . wit our Timmeeehhhh!" I pull the sobbing baby into my arms. He sounded so much like his mother when he's upset. Southern accent and aol. i here another sobbing . Ths one was coming towards the room." AC Sweet P, I need your help." Shouts AntiMother. He held a sobbing Timothy in his arms. " Wanda took Cosmo." He says. Handing Timothy to Father. " As she poofed off with him, He managed to pull Timothy from from her and toss him to me."Timothy struggled in fathers arms.

Father places him next to NegaTimothy. "Timmy calm down." Father says." Your safe." Timothy pay him no heed. Instead he pulls a crying Nega Timothy into a hug." NegaME you okay?" Timothy sobs." Uh huh." NegaTimothy Replies." You?" " Nuh uh." Timmy says." The mean fairy took my daddy." Mean fairy. Did he mean Wanda? " Don't worry light me." NegaTimothy says."We'll get him back. " "I go to Timothy and pick him up. " He hugs me and cries. Father give a sad smile." " I guess it's me he still doesn't trust." Farther remarks." "Nuh uh, not twue." Timothy says reaching out for him." I wuv your gwampy." Father comes and take the boy from me." I was just worried about NegaME." " Hey what am I." Victoria huff."Chopped liver." Vicky, you okay." timothy cheers. " I didn't see you." Victoria smiles." yeah, I'm okay." She says."I'm glad your safe twerp."

We take the children to the bed room As we lay them down Cubies and AntiCubies pop into the room. "What the Hay?" I it hits me This was a level two evacuation procedure. "Shit, anti Pixie world under fire."Father spite out. Richard pings into the room. "Your right. says . He seemed upset. "Eddie's helping with the evacuation. Mom. . Mom's hurt, and is in the hospital under Cure's care." " What?" Father gasps. " He's fine, just a flesh wound." Richard says. But pixica forces is coming in hard. the barrier won't hold." He looks around the room. Where's Wishes? I heard he was here?" Wanda stole him." I growl. "That means." Richards gasp." What?"" TImothy saks sitting up. Richard looks at the boy." "Rest kid." He says."This is not the office of a child to worry about." Timothy looks at hom puzzled."Huh?" He asks. "It 's grown folk business ta worry about, not kids.'" AntiWanda translate for him." "Oh." Timothy sighs. "Antiwanda watch the kids. " Father says,then pings us to antiPixie world.

End of anticosmo's POV  
Sanderson's POV

" More power to the shield." "I order." the power is cranked to full." AntiMe says. " AntiRichy how is the evac coming along?" I ask "It's go alot faster if the pixica and antipixica cubies would stop biting me." AntiRichard huffs." Aaaahhh, fates damn it." "Not to mention the keep getting into slapping matches with us pixie world and antipixie world cubies." Antipapa says. Before hissing at a pixica cubie who slaps him. The to get into a slap fight. I go over and pull them apart. the wild cubie hisses at me in fear. "antipapa slaps him and tell him to shut up." Antidad, this is a confusing time for him." I remind antipapa." He's just scared." we all are, a little bit. the other cubie hugs me and purrs. "I'll manage the shield, you direct cubies." antiRichard huff. "they seem to like you more." I agree and we switch. " The wild cubies get in line a the evacuation goes smoother.

We soon here another explosion. Max rushes into the was with him. " We under attack!" He shouts. "We know." I tell him "No, this time it's antiPixica." AntiMax says. " The anticzar knows we're hiding Pixies." "How?" AntiRichard asks." We don't know" Max says. Another explosion rattles the room Feral Cubies panic. I magically shove the last of them trough the gates. Scared pet cubies dash through without being told. " status." Dad orders pinging in with antiMom, richard and AC." "AntiPixica joined the beat down." I report." Where's Cosmo?Hanging back to watch the kiddies?" He's been stolen by Wanda." Havoc says." I'm sure he'll find his way back to antifairy world." "I'm not so sure." AntiMom says." Poof called him a retarded freak. Those harsh words from his own sons lips seemed the break something inside of I don't know."

"Another blast crack the shield. "the cubies are all through."I report." Let's get the others out of here.""we may have some time." Richard says."Pixica and antipixica has gotten into a fight." What will we do it the fairies attack antifairyworld?" AntiRichard asks. " We travel to antisprite world." dad says. They are close to their light nation too. " Richard nods. Suddenly brute pixies burst through the shield. "Guard the portal." Havoc shouts. ""Get the women and children to safety." We men hold of the attack while women and children flee. Five females guard the gate. Be careful, they have antiSabers." I shout. "Pixie brother, protect our anti brother." "Right." They reply.

End of sanderson[s POV  
Timmy's POV

I paced the room. I couldn't sit still. I didn't trust the fairies. Not any more. I hurt so deeply to know I didn't trust Wanda now ether. Foop comes to my sides and pace with me. He looked as nervous as I felt. I stop and look at him. He stops as well. Except he was looking to the floor."Foop." I call to him. I wait for him to look at me. "Yes, Timothy?" He replies. I turn to face him. "I love you Foop." I tell him." You know that right?" Foop looks at my shocked. Before tear overwhelm him."Dear big brother."He sobs."I love you too." "Can I hold you training wand?" I ask. "Sure, it's new." Foop chirps. " Father got it just te other day, it even has a purple handle." "Nice very nice." I remark. "I suits you" I turn and foop a rope around mom. She drops the book she was reading. I think she was reading it. it was upside down." Dang it not again." She gasps. T"immeh don't do 'll break Cozzies heart."

"Timothy, what are you doing?" Foop shout's trying to get the wand back."I can't believe i trusted you." "Foop, I'm not running away." I tell him."I just don't want mom to stop us." "Stop us?" NegaMe asks. "what are WE doing?" "We're going to save dad from the fairies clutches." "Yur what?" Mom shouts falling over. Vicky helps her up." What's the plan lil bro." She asks. "Timmeh you untie meh right now, ya here." AntiWanda says." You lil varmints ain't going anywhere!" "Sorry mom, but time is of the essence."I reply. Vicky Take her wand." Vicky takes the wand. I give Vicky Foops wand. "Slip this in her pocket." I tel Vicky." Can't leave her defenseless." Vicky slips it into her pocket. I I foop us to fairy world. " If we us minimal magic, they shouldn't be able to detect us." I whisper. We creep through the halls.

" Over here!" some one shouts. we turn to see there little kids in a cell. They were furries. i never seen one in real life before." "I didn't know furries were real too." Vicky gasps." Nether did we." NegaMe , Foop, and I reply in unison. We go over to them." You got to help us." I kitty foxy girl pleads."" They stole our orbs and I'm afraid afraid they might damage them."Foop sets to picking the lock. "Who are you?" I ask." "I'm am Empress Eliza, leader of the Dreamling nation." The is my head advisor Carmen." "Carman bows. "and My general Sunjia." "Call me Sunny." Sunny says bowing. " I'm timmy. " I tell Eliza. This is my sister Vicky, and our brothers NegaTimmy and foop." " Are you escaping too?" Carmen asks. As Foop unlocks the door. ""no, were he to rescue our dad?" NegaMe says." The three looks at each other then at NegaMe. " What is a dad?" Sunny asks." "You know the male equivalent of a mom." Vicky says. "mo-om?"Eliza echo's ." What's a mom?"

"Don't you guy's have parent's?" I ask." They look at me." No, what's that?" Carmen asks." Adults who care for you." NegaMe says." "You mean adite?" Carmen gasp." But thier evil and want to enslave us and us our magic to power their war machines." "I don't know what a adite is." Vicky says." But not all adults are like that." " Tell you what." I tell them." If we help you get your orbs back, will you help us save out dad?" " It's a deal." Eliza says. We shake on it and head off. We come to a locked room. "This must be the room. Foop picks the look. "Nooo don't hurt me!" A voice sobs." Please I can't take anymore." I walk over to the shaking fairy." I kneel know beside him and stroke his hair." "It's me timmy." I tell him. " Don't be scared Binky." Binky looks up at me. TImmy? what are you doing here?" Binky asks." I could ask you the same thing." i reply. "What happened?" "Jorgan caught me kissing Norm." Binky sobs. " norm! We have to save him." "We will I promise." I tell Binky.. Man the rescue job is getting bigger and bigger."

End Of Timmy's POV

AntiWanda's POV

I struggle in da chair. I look at da knot holdin meh. I was da same one I tied Wanda with. Damn, dat lil varmint learns fast. I struggle some more. I had to stop dem bebehs before dey hurt demselves. Timmeh was and head strong as Cozzie. and just as sneaky. I was so proud of him. Wait this ain't no time ta be proud, mah babeh's were putting themselves in harms way. I struggle more and fall over. I cubies lands on my head and falls asleep, Daww, dim bebehs are so cute. "Hey babeh." I call to the cubie. I recognize him. He was dat cubie dat kept hissing at meh looks down at meh. "Can you Untie meh?" I ask. " I doubt it." He replies. " I don't know how to untie tie them." I let out a sigh.."Well thanks anyway."I tell him. "What's yur name?" I ask. " I don't have one." Da lil cubie says." I'ma call you bubba."I chirp./ "bubba?" bubba echo's"I like 's your name?" "I'm queen AntiWanda Clarice confusion Issmade sanderson..

" Nice name." Bubba flies to the rope and naws on it. " Don't hurt yourself bubba." I tell him. Max and antiMax flies into the room."Clarice? what happened?" Max asks." Not time to explain.I tell him."Help bubba untie me. " "i'm bubba." Bubba says. Max and antiMax help bubba naw me out. "Timmeh and da rest of da bab eh's went to rescue Cosmo." I tell them. " We have ta help dem." Bubba looks at meh puzzled." Who?" he ask. Da babeh dat was sleeping in mah his siblings." I reply "oh." Bubba says. I foop us to fairy territory. I hate dis place it reek of hate. It's kind funny. Dey dink we antifairies love hate. But we don't We love chaos and bad luck We just know hate is as important as love in life. Da fairies don't see dat. It's funny Cause dare hearts is full of hate fur us, while we feel nothing for dem .Not love, not hate, not nothing.

Me and da cubies tip toe in da hall. Me and Antimax gotta b extra careful If caught we get da chamber. An dat ain't no fun place ta be. Especially fur AntiMax. He could die in dare. He's just a tiny thang. And cubies bodies are more fragile then regular pixie bodies. As We tiptoe around I listen extra carefull. i don't want my lil cubies hurt. I here moanin. I follow the sound worried t might me Cosmo. It sounded to old ta me one of my babeh's. I come to a locked room. I pick the lock right quick. I see a genie inside. He look like Jorgan's been stomping da poor boy. I get close to him " Are you okay?" I ask. da genie looks at meh plenty shocked. not a surprise, we anti's ted ta avoid being here. "Please help me find my mate." The genie pleads" "I know you hate his kind, but he's just a sweet lil creampuff."

I help da genie to his feet." Sure ,I'll help you." I tell him. "But you gotta hel meh too." "Sure."D genie says. "I'm Norm, by the way." "I'm AntiWanda." Dis here's my cubie friends Max,AntiMax and Bubba." "I thought you looked familiar." Norm says." Who are you looking for, AntiCosmo?" "Nuh uh, I'm looking fur my babeh, Timmeh, NegaTimmeh , vicky and Foop." "Why are they here?" Norm asks." Timmeh want's to save his daddy." I tell him. " My sissy Wife Cosmo." "Wait your talking about timmy turner?"Norm Gasps. Norm shakes his head. Let's get out love one to safety. Something tells me I'll need to sit down for that story." Good Idea." Max says."you'll want popcorn too." We laugh and head out da room. When we get out a huge boom knocks us on our asses. "What was dat?" IBubba Asks." I don't know." I reply"But it ain't good."

End Of Antiwanda's POV

Cosmo's POV

I sat panting in the chair. My who body was in pain."Don't you think he had enough. "Wanda asks. She almost sound like she care. "i'm sorry Wanda ,but raw magic watts is the only thing that purifies a tainted soul. " Jorgan replies. "For some strange , he's fighting it's effect." Jorgan looks at me puzzled "every Time I hold up antiCosmo's picture,his heart shines with love." Jorgan tunrn back to Wanda"Same with AntiWanda and Foop." Jorgan adds. "Cosmo, anti's are bad." Jorgan says. "Say it." I say nothing. "Cosmo say it." Wanda pleads. " I remain silent. " "Daddy?" call to me. I turn away. I was beyond furious. My blood bast the point it felt as though I had lava running trough my veins. Every cel on my body charged with raw, unbridled hate.

Cosmo's Goodness: Crawling in my skin. These wounds, they will not heal.  
Fear is how I what is real.

I'm shocked again. this time it last longer. "Say it." Jorgan shout. I say nothing. "Cosmo say it." Wanda pleads. Daddy please say it." Poof almost sobs. " I scream ing pain. But I refuse to give them what that want. I will not deny my heart. My love. My family. Jorgan stops the flow. I pant and gasp for air. "Why won't he say it." Poof asks.I look up at them. No I out right glare at them How dare they act like they give a shit about me. If she loved me,she'd stop this madness. If he loved me . Poof would respect me. If Jorgan care anything about me, he wouldn't be trying to break up my marriage. "Maybe daddy forgot how to talk." Poof suggest. "It's possible" Wanda sighs. I know I'm not smart, but I wasn't that fucking stupid." Maybe his confusing thinking with speaking" Wanda adds "Cosmo use your outside voice."Jorgan says."Like me." that's the last straw. I feel the last of my sanity completely snap." Cosmo say something." Wanda call." Say anything." Poof adds.I burst out laughing.

Cosmo: There's something inside me that pulls me beneath the surface.  
Consuming  
Confusing

They look at me puzzled and shocked I like it. I begin to shack violently as strange emotions I never felt before give rise to strange powers i never knew I had.I pulses down to my very consuming the light of my being. Love is locked away, as anger, resentment and rage come out to play. "What are you talking about cosmo!" Wanda asks. " I told you he's tainted." Jorgan says. "That's what he's refering to." He's wrong. AntiMe had nothing to do with this. this was all me. All antiMe did was love me ,respect me. , cared for me. then it hits me. If he does this to me out of love. Then how would he treat AntiMe out of hate. I try to stop shaking but can't. I wanted his blood. I wanted Jorgan Dead. Dead for hurting my beloved AntiSelf. "Cosmo, tell say something." Wanda calls "Tell us how t help you." Help? I don't want their kind of help I wanted them to pay. But to be Nice I will speak.

Cosmo:This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
Controlling I can't seem

Wanda :Seem to what.

The power overwhelms my senses. Rage angry. courses through me. Making it harder to think. I feel my eyes change Some how I know they weren't green any more. They were red. Blood red. So was my vision. Everything seemed awash with blood."Jorgan What's happening to him."Wanda Gasps "I don't know. Jorgan gasp. I do. I was long my mind. And that muscled bound fucker better start running. For he is my first pray."Cosmo speak to me." Wanda plead. You can't what?"

Cosmo:To find myself self again  
My wall are closing in

Cosmo's goodness: Without a sense of Confidence .I'm Convinced  
that there's just too much pressure to take.

Cosmo: I've felt this way before.

Cosmo's Darkness:SO INSECUUUUURE!

The strange power explodes from me. Taking jorgan's machine out in an instant. The straps that held me down., burn way under the heat of my power. "How did he do that." Poof gasps. "I. .i don't know." Wanda stammer I rise to my feet. My clothes change. Form my normal attire to something simular to antime. In fact it was thy style I wore when i stayed with him. in his home,in his care. I was happy there. And I'll me damned if I'll let these sniviling fairies keep me from MY THEIR dead bodies.

Cosmo & Cosmo's Darkness" Crawling in my skin. These wounds, they will not heal.  
Fear is how I what is real.

I summon a fairite saber to my hand."Cosmo put that down." Wanda shouts. "You'll hurt yourself." Poof says. Hurt MY self? I demented laugh escapes me. It causes the fairies to look upon me with should be scared. Jorgan should be terrified. He's going to die. Oh wait he doesn't know that yet. I'd tell him, but why ruin such a lovely surprise. I can mount his head and give it to antime. Do you think he'll like it? I turn and slice the chair I was sitting in in half. Heads, I think he will. " Security to the purity chamber." Jorgan shouts. "Cosmo has gone off the deep end." Meh, it really not as deep as they say it Again, I may be still falling. And too stupid to notice. Another laugh erupts form me. I turn to look at Wanda and point the sabre at her.

Cosmo: Discomfort, endlessly pulled itself upon me.  
Distracting  
Reacting

Brutes storm the room and surround me. The charge at me. I cute them down one by one. One less filthy fairy to hurt my loved one. One less fairy standing between me and my kind. One less filth laying filthy hand hands On my man's pretty blue skin. one by one by one. they all fall dead. they can't touch me. I move to swiftly, to agile. They move like cows. Cows waiting to be slaughtered. And you can just call me Butcher Brown."Cosmo stop."Wanda scream covering Poof eyes. As the last on falls at my blade I turn to her. She looked at me with horror in her eyes It was. . cute. I raise a hand and wave at her. I realize my hand was covered in blood. so i wipe it on my shirt and wave to here again.I love the shock look in her eyes. Cosmo look at yourself." Jorgan says. Poofing up a mirror. I look at the image it held I reach out and touch it with bloody fingers.

Cosmo: Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting How I cantseem To find myself self again  
My wall are closing in

I slice the mirror with my sabre."I'm going in"Jorgan says."be careful" Wanda shouts. Jorgan charges me. I swing at him. He blocks with my wand."Cosmo snap out of it." Jorgan shouts." I push him back. "Cosmo your scaring your family." Jorgan shouts."Don't you care?" I charge him. And slice his wand in half. I swing again and barely misses come in. I strike thiem down without hesitating. The fairy wings Wanda put on me shatter, and Anti pixie feather's comes into view. Jorgan looks at me in horror. "He's a antiPixie prince." Jorgan gasps.

Cosmo Darkness:Without a sense of Confidence .I'm Convinced  
that there's just too much pressure to take.

Cosmo: I've felt this way before.

Cosmo's goodness:SO INSECUUUUURE!

"We have to get oh here." Jorgan shouts."Were not equipped to handle his Kind." Jorgan Wanda and Poof run out the room*I laugh and give chase. Don't they know they should alway equip all weapons and armor before facing the boss. It's video game game one 102? Your can't run from a boss battle. Video game 103. You can't run away from a trainer's battle. But. . that's another chapter. Brutes sends blasts my way. I dodge them and slicey slicey wings. They fall in pain. Hmm, their blood curling scream are off key. I take out flute I blow it and slice another brutes wings. Nope. My bad. Thier on key. I laugh again. I dash off after my "family." and Jorgan/ I still had to kill him. His heart. I'll give antiMe his heart. A heart for a heart. How romantic.

Cosmo:Crawling in my skin. These wounds, they will not heal.  
Fear is how I what is real.

Cosmo's Darkness:Crawling in my skin. These wounds, they will not heal.  
Fear is how I .  
Confusing what is real.

I catch out with them wanda hands Poof to Jorgan "Cosmo stop this. This isn't you." Well no, not sane. But you hated me sane. You hate me insane. I wonder is the bitch likes me at all. " She flies to me. I look at her." What happened to the sweet boy I married?" She ask. "You broke him." I reply"You treated him like trash,till he became the man your see before you." Pain color's wanda's eyes. I feel nothing. I grab her and pull her close. I dark chuckle seeps out of me . Turning that pain to out right fear.I pull her closer and whisper.

Cosmo: There's something inside me that pulls me beneath the surface.  
Consuming

wanda trambles under my hold."Let her go!" Jorgan shouts. I pay him no heed. I focus on poor scared little Wanda. She knew I should kill her. I had every right after the way she treated how she betrayed me. But I'm not. it's not in me too. not her. Not ever. No matter how much she killed me over and over again. I'll take each death, and still never be able to kill her. Because as much as I hate to admit it. No matter how much it pains me to know. No matter how much deeply she hurts me. No matter how badly she scares me. No matter how many times I fall at the blade of her cruelty I still, and will forever love her. And that my friends, is my cross, my bane, my curse, My true insanity. I strock her pretty hair, then throw her into Jorgan.

Cosmo's goodness: Confusing what is Real

Cosmo: This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
Controlling

They fly off .I watch them flee."I start after them"Cosmo" Anti Wanda shouts. I turn to her and smile. I foop up a cup and stab a brute the tries to grab me. " I float to a shocked AntiWanda and hands her the now full glass." Here cutie, you look parched."AntiWanda takes. It. "Have you seen Timmeh?" She asks. Still looking at me puzzled."Do ya need a doctor sug." "Nah, it's not my blood." I reply."And no I haven't seen him and take him home." It wasn't safe for him here. There 's a saber wielding psycho running lose. Oh. Wait that's me. Anyway I don't want Jorgan returning him to the turners."well run along now." I tell AntiWanda." I'll be home after i kill Jorgan" "Cosmo Wait." AntiWanda shouts as I fly off.

Cosmo darkness&Goodness: Confusing What is Reeeaal

End Of Cosmo's POV

The Song In the Chapter is Crawling, by Linken Park

LnMzw4ej1clJmoAoJjKeHsMAHlZHzwxFehlqAEwBQkbAL0Dv4p a2uue1AMDoFXcc+Hi5eTkVJdVq3sHfu0f+p3Nqzx/4dK+ffsfPU7pkgyO+44jGQAtPc9iWevP5EAwz+e+X9dR8lBIPEYOOFzsB3iMHPBQSCwuKp4x7d33IAjmhnXrq2uVPQ Og/lkzSpQTRdQAGEnYRXOC5kSVnKBEiRJJ8A9jhX9uYAOgRxEU 6YP14Q6vhEAFHyr86J9hAMRk3VZOpFKpMOEqjwLJd5i6ihRkx6 m6vtEu9PT0yBsADdTohFjcC5JKUANA3gBob2+QOfQfEIj+SMIGwJgGRaEB8ELwh7+wJN+XU4rk+0ruHz7NXhaMXGNKzEkSiay8wupNgj2xTXeSus5Et9t5cmQ+7e7ujk9vupPUReIO3knqWujJGlO2ZULFpjbeTu4kC4duJ3cu9O B1d3ePOxoSroerTma2BqR3XUoUR5B6nM/xJyTsG0J3d/dCDx6c h9jUxtfMw6ItbHiA4tOb5KPZeXLORLffSeraE9vk5MYYNeCoc0 YeBcUNmitLdXwKqmrbx3otEh0dHbM06ClDvcHdbT5ZjT5ZjRvw tQ5+VTYXea7Xnrj5Nx3BiUuq25+2/zHHtqqM2jhqQFX6oroB8DpdU4irMQJVfhY2ut8ca2Q8Hl/XM gDzSevgk9bBmpqatUdKGUyeTHw8Hq9KTNQAQDGVgRoAr8PcfdB w7M9FVsjaD+3L/l1BSfYhyDZU8PoNmKg4k0TYAOjuHRQIK6trasWdkv6h34l5 BVhsEI/HX7p0KXhsA53FO3v2/LVr10+cPF1b3zjuO6puAJzJgTiiNM+s8/++owf9PB9w+u0F27POJaekI9V/VQyA2ieNKFFOFFEDYCRhF80JmhNVcoISJUo kwU7Zkf7cgL84TxVBgT5YH+7g4OAwogMwAv4BBkBmWVR0+o3o9J+lUil4EZ1+A1AqlYK3mWVRsFKpMOGqjMJLsR+hr9aH+yKXa48r1W+0C0+fPpUxABqo0QmxSZUv31aSXr1GDYDhBoAYqP8USpGM+k+hFInFjR0dTWJxI2wAjGlQRtwBoPgLC5eOZgBM0Pd9wuckiURWX mHZeprb/RrvEJF3iMh2O1s2XYlPvENEN4gdoIL5duaYso1EVEL dIVzL7eTOQ7iW7UGN5ttZ9fV0exodAAAgAElEQVT14wt1LESw9 jx34wW+21WB8zm+643KffdEh6Ob990TXUoU2x3hOJ3gwJ9u8asad5vfBOrr6823s7 YHNcLZiEqoe52A5tuZYHTuJHV5h4iiE5/IVLDdzgYV3O7XuGzk jRpw1Dkjg6qq+lka9ANtzQfampccZz+pbxjT5TKooFWaejfAHsDW2FcGwC4/EaXuF0rdL9tPdQqET1WZP 6r0RXUD4HX6pRBXo7hSqUo7AMYaGY/HCxv7ZVhTU3Pw3L3Wzt/ bxR1/PEn/LODx+NViYkaACimMt5OA2CLx7b+v8gAOJQ1coURDYCJ6vubMACqQm3+KlMBNgDaO3qYTDafX9nQ1NLV0/gYVxWFqGqqnrnzt13I+5FRN6/ecvvyJGj2ECsp+cONlc47jtOigEQGR076Q9bRvmWMTI6FiVKlChRopwQjvrnpkER 5PVBoOzB63zhonBfCIJ8SfXhDg7hpFdHhrys9o8xAOASWKlElA xTKhUmXMVRULbAerxHr7zRLjQ0NAw3AEqKYnFFPIXaN4OeDrYF RNPrXwn3dNLwwlFqJtER2wsIVMbf3QCgUIoAYQMALpExAMY0KG MzAF4Vvtpx8rIWfE6QL2mClv/DczIi+QpcEpl8JSL5CrIkIvmK6nOSRCIrrwAMALfg2jVX62y3s5EfxeT Urrla5x0iWnO1zuVY3ZqrdebbmWPK9qu0E2vXXK7zimpac7kO0 Hw769mzZ+OLtuNcldVBjtVBjv0JoUtg1aaQ+q24p1vD67eG12/FPd0UUr/mRpXT+Sr7E0IrL46RO1X1yCu2l67f+2T13prVe2scd/Dtt3Hst3EWb6Mt2UGz38tcto+9bB/b6QDH+RB36T7Oim3l42j8s2fPFnrwlmF4LsfqQE7WXa2NJtaOIxSA+XYmPEB7YpvWXK2LyRkWzXY7e83VOrfgWrf7NcvW00YNOOqcGY7 G740ZxwSN7o9rXK892XpVZLK+bLwD+wL3Y/lu/k0pQ73HBC93ABzj2RzjXY5tp9T9cgQnJhXVqBhKlb6 obgDIXyuzaHZs/WxouBRWocrPwkb3m2ONjMfjWfV9P98lHMZVb rhA3nCBvOPnUvDfirpfr6WLm1vFsAeAx+NViYkaACimMt5CA2CLxzZA1AAYDyfDAGhp66TR6CwWm8cTVlXX BgYGZWZlMZns5OSU4GDc7Vt3bt646e/nH4AJ2OqxlckRjPuOk2 UA/AXJRIkSJUqUKFGifH3C/1iC/9ukCHL64EsJEKkP1oc7wMvR ZXRDeDn6P8MAiEi+EjlcmoRfA+ESqVQqTLhqoyBVIrG+5g6AN9SFpqamYQZAPZEQq3jJfyXppV7PS0oAen09kQC7BXDhqD Vh1hMJwCH4GxoAra31PT3tMh5AZ2cz/FosbgSEDYAxDcpYDIBh rp+ywhfXyj0VYOyY8DlJIpGVV1i2nuYUK3DyF9hf49l5cuDy0EiBu 7DaLbjWypdjf4Jnf4Jnf4230JM1pmwD4CIE7sLqjZg6q6Ncq6N cmzNch+s8k920xsbGcURramraca7K7gjH+hTb/jLf6abAJbDKJbDKFfeC4K3TTYH9Zb71KbaVF2f0iC+x9igvnzOYzxkMJ/SciW7fEdjgerPO7ipv2S3BmvBKj7ha78z6E 8UN13iii8ym5Qe542h8Y2OjyW6aw3WezRmuzRmu1VHuRkydu7A aFyEYR7SmpqaFniz7azwwRla+HLfgWndhdWjkq2h2nhz7azwnf4FTrGDZetqoAUedM8i+rFyTc0zQeEzQaHOMZ3qIfTm2/QhOvMWbPr6+wDh9tsgnqzG4u21rbC2I7HrtCa5YcgQnDgwdQ9pV6YvqBoDCy2 H1X/VWwbiIo0ilKu0AGGtkPB5fUdu7el/qtXTx3lDKqVgBTPB2 x72O3t7+3t5+qVSKx+NViYkaACimMt42AwBW/wEnxQDI2v/K3gRyv2wJQrgXBNu9+EBOdn/10cuThWRLFMZ59ZGdjeypRK/OLIJ9iOENqMPaKm7M61B mUAD7EQZAl2SAzmBWVNDodAaDwQwODrlx40Z+bn5BQSGBkJ2UlBIT8yA0NOzsmXMHD/pW1T4dd0smxQA4dvIMSp QoUaJEiRLl1Cf4B7OMASBSBFl98JUsiBAIZcyAYXqgIsPgbcRt 3OlHObjI5CuRw8VKALj8UQ4OVioVJlylUZBKRzYASL7jFVzfaB dEItEwA+CVjg+v4gd+QEnRK2OgpEheuH/1erSar8igp/9dDYCWlifIB/Cur+M+t/e3tDcXCeVSillxDENisoGgEL1X0G9VyWIQ4HG7QBM+JwkkcjKKyANgMV72HD5tTsst5yqzQm1QPp38hc4+QssvRhjyjbA7dvstUVC96QaIP07XOctw/BMdtOamprGEU0kEu0 8X73mRpXTTcFyf75zqNA5VLgmshImKFnuz1/uz7e/zLc6yFE9s tsZYUPHbw0dvyXQ+/ySug6FN28Oql92S7AiUOAeXQer/8HNrcHNra4nBONofFNTk8l u2jIMD6TC5gzXPalmbZHw9m326BcrgqUXA4wOsAE2J9Ruzq26d ocFV1i8h400AEYNOOqcgTFMpr/4Sqbf5ScKDOWOrzsATU1Nzq6 5SGvBJ6vxCE7s4TO2GahKX1Q3AEaKAEHQmFoF43wQWZWfhY3uN 8caGRgAe69lbgovXuWfsym82D2iYGtUwdaoAveIAlCy414HV1A vlUrxeLwqMVEDAMVUxttmACD51z8DYLi4X4e1Ha0k+xBS3LcJRgjTCHE/az9kE1ynrEThR3LmxKtbwMv85RvwZnYAyKv /QgDoG/wt9b2LjabW1ZOKadQi4tLrly5smHDhrS09KTEpIcP4+7iI06cOOHpubOYTJH0/zLuZoxkAPQMDDwR0zmiNCTbe1uoTZXJ lYWJlSTA5MpCalPl04aWpOQ0JMso9M6eAeQtkAbATb8ANRQolG LevHlff/31X3a72bNnz5kz583FNzExsbOz++abb2TKV61a5eHhoa+vr6amZm9vf+nSJUdHx/G1ZM6cOT/++OO84dDW1jYzMzMzMzM0NNTS0lJXV/xJeA68OsflWLevHkaGhpG RkbGxsba2tqamppaWlrghbq6OvLy+fPn6+rqGhsbm5mZWVlZ7d+/Pyws7Pr1625ubgsXLjQzMzM3N1+4cKG5ubmxsbGRkZG2trbMXUBT58+fr6mpqaGhMX/+fDgmgKmpqbm5OQgFYGBgAHpnbGwMFxoaGmpoaIAmgThwO9XV1Q 0NDfX09BR2XF1dXVtbW0tLS0dHB9wLwMzMbMGCBeBTHR2d+fPnq6urq6urL168GI/HE4nEnJwcAoFw+vTpJUuWmJqampiYGBsb6+vra2lpGRgYbNiw4cKFC3FxcRkZGYmJiWlpaVlZWeHh4a6urhYW Fubm5itXrvTy8lqzZo2tra2VlZWlpaWDg8Py5cutra3NEVj4Eu bm5g4ODh4eHi4uLhYWFnDhSDAzM3N2dg4NDQVNlUd2dnZ6evqm TZuMjY11dXW1tbVB3gwMDFxcXLZt2+bj4+Ps7Gxtbb1ixYqrV6+mp6eDC7OyskJDQ3fu3LlmzZqlS5fa2NjY2dktXrzY1tbWxcVl0 6ZN69evX79+/a5du9zc3JYvX+7s7Lx3796YmJicnBw8Hr927Vp4ViwcDlBiZWXl5uZ2/PhxLy8v GxsbZB6Ql1hYWFhaWtrY2Dg7O+/YsePo0aM3b958+PAhgUDIzc3NGwFYLHbp0qUglJmZmY6ODpjS8+bN09XVdXNzs7e3R95u0aJFBw8evHLliqurK5gnRkZGZi9hYmKi r6+vo6Ojp6dnampqYWFhYWFha2t76NChoKCg7OxsAoFw8eJFeLzMz MyMjIysrKzA1EX2/aeffrp27ZqzszOYxsjJaWNjs3LlykWLFpm YmBgZGZmamoJLDAwMtLS05s+fj5zPYPrp6+tramoq+aYbGRnp6+ubmJiYmppqaWmBHxBDQ0PwjQOTf/78+QsWLNDT09PV1TUwMADfDlAZfEnXr1/v4uICf2usra1PnTqVmZm ZlJS0ZcsWAwMD8K3R1tY2MTGRH27kOIIUydeZP3/+u+++6wl5wv/U/PTTT8cpmEmlUqn0XtQDJQf+VNc+U2gAtCiCjD5YjzjbR/HxPgjBf1itf5gBEDl8kbJCpVJhwlUZBa lUOoKsSvId+fHMk9uFlpYWZTsA4Lf1RAL8WGD4bB+FBsCoNYc9ZPjvagA0N9d1d7chiTj5R9TRIUIYALVSqZRSRhzTo KhkAMhvKoEfCyx/3hQ8Md+AAfD6c5JEIiuv4LiB7pZTBU4BstnPhMtFouY7gYLNuVXHSxvc7 tcAWnoxxpTtF6GaW/yDhNuyq49RG9yjqgGX+HCbm5vHEa2lpWXn+WrnUOGaB5WuCZXr0io3P6qBuS2pdvOjmjUPKtelVbomVC6PFFi fYqseeeUZRgK97ypJfCy9ZdfjRvfoulVR1U6xAqdYwZr0yk15N dtL63zY9YBLTzFHjyiH5ubmJT5cOA/HqA3bsqv9g4SicSajxdK LAQ/Q8dKGzblVdwIFIkQ4m/1McP6PW06V4wb6qAFHnTMAMfFC5 EE9Nhd5Mgf1FJGfjLNLLS0tLS3NzS3yhwuNdcqo0hfVDYBx9mR knPEvkEpH3wHgvunmWCPj8fgCfs/ea5nXK7heicW+hDKYXonFXonF56gtq/elNreKpVIpHo9XJSZqAKCYykANgNehgh 0ASB0fHPgjXwLr9cidAciV/v2wjo+IPKwECPeIOCN9NKzB2Ydklv8raMAbOwJIRv3vRxgAgC3tXZSKi pKS0uKSkqKi4tAw/L59+2Lux+Dxd69du+7re7iCzn7NNoxkAEwgUQMAxTjw7bfffvHFF3/Z7WbPnv1G45uY mFhbW8so+59/vmGDRvc3Nw0NDRmz57t6up65MiRRYsWje8Wn3/++ffff4+U9QH09PSQ2iUQ4JQL/UCFX7BggYGBAdANFyxYYGhoiJTCkQqsg 4MDiGxoaAgroeAjS0vLU6dOZWRk5ObmpqenR0dH37x5c9WqVYs WLQIVDA0Nke3R1NQEzoGenh7SroClT6Ae/vjjj7q6unZ2do6Oj hYWFkZGRiDIvHnzjI2NDQwMQDNG0vcBQB+VpAJg/vz5QKlENhUOO2/ePE1NTQMDA29v7+Tk5NTU1KNHj1paWiJTZGRkpKGhYWtrGxgYeOrUKXd392XLli1a tMje3t7JycnU1FRbWxsp/sLXWllZ7du3Lzk5OSUlJTIyMiQk5N KlSytXrjQ3N9fX1wdOibm5ubOzs4uLy6JFi5RI/0C2Xr9+fVBQUGZmpozuTyAQgoKC9u3bt3r16iVLlpiZmYFU6+rqampqwgaMoaEhKDc2Nr5y5QrsImRnZ2OxWGdnZ6QlA88B5Gsr K6uffvrJx8cnNDQ0OTk5Jyfn3r17mzdvhjOGjADDwcHh0KFDjx 49ysnJefDgwaFDh2APQH42ypSANNrZ2W3duvXWrVsxMTHp6elw y7Oysu7cubNjxw47OztYawYeADwBgPOkq6uroaEBGwOwQQUMMO R3R+bbpKWlZWZmduDAAWCWEAiEy5cvgyTD7TQxMdm0aZO8eWNmZnbj xo29e/dqaWkhw+rq6trb21taWoIgYM4D7wFpFch8dzQ0NJR8HdTV1fX19UG/ZH4i tLW19fX1wWQALiAyw6ampjL+BHDawB0tLS3Pnz8fFxd36NAh2KUDmQHfZS0tLfD9UgJ4/gCoq6 u/8847E2gAAKF/8Pnv8gQfKTQAWhVhuD44XMWH38kbAK+Wof9DdwDAYqVMCVKpVJhwFUYBQF5WHf/a/7+gC62trcqeAfDKD0Cu60d8OsoOAEU1eUkvdxX8jXcAyBsAwAMA6 r9CA2BMg6LQAED6fL4kRbYfomj4lEN+z18eAfQaX/wJn5MkEll5BectTLecKq+s+s0Jtc77BTKfYnACb2b9VaHIK6veK6ve9iB7TNlG4g5W6Mutv/i kyYfw1IfwdIkPt6WlZXyhLkTVbLwmdL8oWHeBt+osd5mX0DvnCeCx4ga7Ixz7o+x1F3juFwUbrwk3XhOqHtnRtXCVm9B1k9BlI3eFG3v5BqbjevrS 9dRlbhVO7vSVm5mAqzxYKz2Yjq6F42h8S0vLEh8uSMLFJ00HuU /9g8bQQnnYHmSD0bkqFHkz6/2wstFs9jM3J9R6ZdW75VQ5b2GO GnDUOdPa2spi19kc4436qN7auuZxj3Jra+vTpyL48cI2Jzii5raxRlClL6obAOPqhDKcvp2nys+C+6ZbY40MDIAdP5eGNQ/cqOqDeb2Ce72CG9Xet/ZI6dDQcxAfj8e rEhM1AFBMZbw9BoAq/z8DGwA9fc8ngtne0IH04YXpPpB35rDX8 iU9mQcgm2Bu3/N0H2hJYJXC4PIfDSvJPAD5ZCuOM/wjRcGrMDY QBB1IV9gAfvCSES98XW7x2IZ8K2MAiDsldDqTRCrIzy/Iy8/v7 BnYvHkLLgQXEBB46uSpU6fP1NU3oQYAircSX3zxxeeffz7ZrZg wABlLpnDu3Llubm4uLi7ffvvt7Nmz9+zZ4+npCXYDjAMjGQBaWlrGxsZI+czExERbWxu5HH6eHGAtT0tLS09PD6j/I63VXbx4sbx2Cauxlpa WdnZ27u7uR48ePXny5I0bNyIjI8PDw3fs2GFtba2trQ0W0cO3h gVBsNUAVl1Be4yMjBYvXgzU89u3b2dkZFy/ft3a2hqOYGRkpKO jY2hoqEQMRYqzo259ADnU1dWFPQbYhEC+1dHRcXBwcHJyArqwkZERWPft6el5/vz55cuXA/kbNicsLS2trK zMzMxAZYWi508/XTlypWMjAwikUgkEtPT048dO2ZpaWlsbIwUc 9XV1RcsWAALymDDB1gVjhwOW1tbNze3y5cvR0RE3L9/PyEhgUA gAPk+MjLSxcUFrgziy6jDmpqaQGI2MzNbtWpVbGws7B8QicSoqCgPDw +wj8F8BB0fCUtLy1WrVp06dermzZvOzs7Ihd7w5cBAWrp06YULF 4BqTyQSMzMzsVisl5cX8H6U30V+QoJB2bp1q5+fHw6H27lz55IlS6ytrcFmBTs7O1tbWwsLCxMTE7DDQ5XpMSo0N DTWr18fFRWVnZ2dlpZ26tQpa2trsHLfwMBgwYIF2traenp68MY aLS2tBQsWgHX3np6eq1atkjHDYI0ezGE9PT2wxt/AwED5nIcnr cyunXnz5gHDD57nI10Ir9xHzhZNTc2R6i9YsMDU1NTAwAB0TWF wLS0teXNxJJiZmf34448TbgCosmJGxgBoU4Rh+uBIp4LIGQAkeFnwP+kZAPJKpTyRSqXChI8+Ci8gYwC8rvr/prvQ1tY23AAAy/NfKviIDQGvTvZvq6wkvdwWoM AAGKVmAzU6gVTyMvjf1wCo7epqQar/XV0tXV0tHR1N7e0NMNva nsIGwJgGZcQdAFMDYE6GPT4V/vhU2ONTyBfIt6rPSRKJrLyC8x amN7P+eGmDV1a9zX6mfAUMTnBD2BTU2nK8tMHmKGdM2ZbBHazwcl1jSG frMWqDzWFOa2vr60SD4Xq46ojw6Tl647Hihqs8kdOJ12rkm0Zr a6vNYc4xakNIZ+vlusY7WOFrBrQ5yjle2hDU2nJVKMLgBPIVnPcLvLLqj5c2eDPr HTfQRw046pxpbm6epUGH1X+frJeP6r3Ic732xM2/6QhOXFLd/rT9jzm2VcWl9ePsWFtbW1tbL umJ5spSHZ8CnlA0jstH7UtbW5vqBsA4GqAcJ3/OlkpVegbAWCP j8fh0RtfPdwkbvc7vOPozoO/Rs3tDKfznz5Hqv1QqxePxqsQch wEwSb+jKN5CtLe3/yMMgJy8IlV2NMMGQGfPwESQ4AXtS5EpTN8HLQliv fgU8kpXWpK+D3oZgYWxgbwJiuIMpHhD1hihshKllWG++AjZcvkGcIOs5S58Q5QxANo7JFQqnUjMySYSs7OJnT3969dvuHX z1rWr1w4dOnTi5CnUAEDxtmL27NlvelX+XwlwNIdMoYaGxsaNGx0cHD7/PNvv/324MGDrq6uP/zww/huMZI BAI4xkZHvgWy3YMEC+AAfhQYAMoiOjo6JiYm8AQAW2uu8hK6urp6enoGBAVjSDpalgzq gxNraes2aNZ6eno6OjkDLNnwJPT09PT09oIbD7TQxMQEHj4BjQ +zs7DZv3rxy5coVK1aEhYURiUQsFmtjYwPX0dHRAZ4H8mQhZEdk lMeRtEuZq+C06Ovru7q6urq6mpubI9VMIKoCoRbopM7OztevX09ISEhNTQUe gJmZmYGBATgZZsOGDYcPH963bx+wARRqnY6OjqdOnQoMDIyJiSEQCAQCITIy8siRI25ubosWLUK2H Gx9gAVZ0BgtLS1DQ0MZrdbU1HTJkiUODg5ubm7nz59/9OgRkUj Mysq6evWqi4uLlZWV+ctjcOSnAWwIrV27NjExkUAgZGRkZGdn5+TkpKamnjx5Ehx8BEZzVA8ATI+dO3euW7cOSPlIG2nx4sWurq6+vr5YLDYtLU3mzKL09HQsFuvu7m5tbS1vPikEspqZmZmtre3evX sDAgJu3rx55cqV69ev37lzB4PBgOObgAoPFHn5PIC9F/KL/YFN InPWFjwfVq5c6evru3/fgcHhwULFig8kgv5Fhy2Aw7ekZmHMpU 1NTXB8vxRZzIyONL/AxK8wuODZDouv1rfyMhIfrMOXN/U1BR8G ZVYKfPnz1fogckDhPryyy+nggHQrghIfVDhaR8vlgPLHgEEL/719f0n7QAYk1KpMOGjjoL01 cpqxOpqZJGCddmT34X29nYZA6Bj2BE9r6R8xFMBcK8e7avIABi lZltJ0YuPkor+tjsARKKazs5mIPrD7Oxs7uhogtf+t7U9bW2tF4lqpFIppYw4pkF5+wwA5f0lkcjKKzhuoIM1/sdLG5z3CxTWweAEQa0tQa0tNkc5Y8q 2glChwoB6UUhnq81hTltb22tGAwAGwHWe6By9EVPf4nKKNyFh3 xDa2tpsDnNCOlsD6kWYUOHrB7Q5yglqbQlpacbgFA+f837B8dIGsD/AeQtz1ICjzhmXtXkOflU/HRebejfA1N5Rp72jT tejUdejUWu9yHhb+0/Hxcbb2ufYVo2nVy/R0dGx51bTTX9ua+t4Lh+1L+3t7aobAONpgVIcv5Kmys/CRvebY40MDAAZMpi8M9mth3GVSPVf KpXi8XhVYr6OAfDnn3/+gQLFuACmUDtqACg0ANo7JBPB9D0y/6a2DqB3SJL2gjdLrK2hPS mSdvmSFB9Qs71DQvdbgrwWGf/VR3vTFZcojCP3kcIGW/vxZGO+qA/q+CRNTIqUUcYAaOvoIZeVZ2RkpmdkpKdndHT3r1q16vzZ86dPnt6 ze8+x4ydQAwAFir8FFi9erKGhIVOopaW1ZcsWS0vL2bNn6+jobNy40cnJadyPIvj888/nzp2rUEmEdVtzxGnaZmZmpqampqam RkZGQD1UYgD8+OOPYOWvvAEgv9B+3ssDUuDdA5aWlkCoBfcC65c1NTWBFG5ubm5pablu3To7Ozvz4e d9A63W1NTU2toanJqyaNEiOzs78MLDw+PYsWOrV682NzcHujMQVXV0dPT19RXq1zLipoaGhrzCC069l8/A vJfHuaxYsWLlypUuLi4LFy4Ei6+BiQIEdz09PX19fWNjY3t7ew8Pj0OHDoWGhiYlJYWGhnp4eAC5f +HChfb29lu3br106dKOHTuQRwYhYWlpCcT6zZs3R0VFAe07MzMz ISEhLCzszJkzdnZ28PMSzMzM3NzcgAQPRgRuMCzUAo9k3rx5oO OGhobe3t5JSUkg7P3792/cuLFx40Y7OztdXd2RFFtgKbm7u2/f vt3Nze3AgQNxcXEEAiEsLGz16tV6enpgfHV0dFTxAJYuXerr67 thwwbzlwv/LSwsli5dumfPHn9/7i4ONAwLBZ7/79yMhIPz8/DA Zz8+ZNLBZ7/fp1Ly+vZcuWqaIdg+0L8ClV4NaXL18ODQ2NjIzMyMgAOy2uX7++aNEiMEtBouQnAzj0SX7aA5MMKOnymjiIJrP5RjnU1dXByVr6+vrwEVtGRkagBJ66urq6RkZGMscEjTR2SMMP2TD4gRlKoK2tLZ9 YExOTkb4vBgYGoI6pqSnyVKUfh++kmffyHC3lI2hiYgL6+Pnnn79RAwAczDiqASBWhCmuD04djEOpVJjwSRyFN9oFsVgsbwC gfBMGwJgGZYp/wW/jTkckX8E+PBwUewD78DDyBfJtRPIVFeckiURWXgHsAADrx533C0aqFhAqvC oUOZ7mjSnbCoEJFfpXtTic47a3t79+NLFY7Hq46nx9Y5Co5faT5ntd7c7n+BMS9g2hvb3d4Rw3oKoZEyqckICOp3lXhaKAkaM57xdcFYqCWlu AATBqwFHnTGtr69OnzxoaGhsam0ZkQ2NDQ+OzZw3PnjWMuUsTh1H7IhaLVTcAJrx5xy8kS6Uq7QAYa2Q8Hp9E 7UiidiRXdAKm0Dq5XO7tiLLe3v7fhgOPx6sSc9wGwJ9/vns2bO srKxsFCjGCCKRCGbRP8UAGOsRQM1tXSgnnTIGQKu4u6iYnJySk pScnJic3NHd5+TkdNj38IH9Bzy2eBw5egw1AFCgmPqYPXu2paWl/DONNTU1t23b BnYGgLPRbWxsxn2XOXPm/PDDD/KrkpFvgUAJtEugACIfcgs+WrBgge5L6OjoyBw1o6OjY2RkJLMDQLlYrK2tDY5YkV9Urq6ubm Zmtnbt2gsXLgQGBjo6OoKWAOkfCMFXrlyJj48nEolJSUmXLl1y cnICGiiQdMGtYYcDLG9funSpzIOFwRNZRz3wByjm4LG98h/p6u rKK9pwyfr164EVAT8MFqx9BucvLVu2zNPT08fHx8nJycLCAr7K xjfzwn4AACAASURBVMZmw4YNMs/4lYelpeXWrVsxGExqaipyIX xwcDCwQ8Dzlp2dnc1f7rcAzQbn9YNCOCfII4y0tbV9fHwIBALx JQgEQlxcHHg0hXwSkK/V1dV1dXVNTEx2796dlpaWmZl58uRJWO CGn52gHFZWVr6+vvHx8ZGRkbdv3965c6e7u/vx48ePHj26c+dO8KVYsmQJbAghM2xubg4Og1J4CBVcxxzxjOgffvgBHk1LS0tH R0dwHJODgwM4GmjPnj1g24qpqSl8OI/MtAHP1oaTLFMOrlX+pA0Voa2tPdLZOEANBw0Dk1ZGYVcR8vsVlEBfX1++JQYGBiNFlnnOgcyeFbDHAlkis2EFhrGxsZ6eHnz5nDlz3pwBAD +caVQDoEMRprg+OHUwDqVSYcIncRTeaBc6OjpQA2B8BkBHR1NnZzOS8NH/sAHQ0v KkqalKKpVSyohjGpQp/gW/jTsdHHcaOQkVMjjutIpzkkQiK68g YwAoqXnDn+N8nj+mbCuEWCw+d4vhcI4rFotfP1pHRwfSAIjoanM+NwGNfHMQi8UO57jnbjEmKqDjz7wb/hwlFWQMgFEDjjpn/kZQpS /UDJyKnPDm+Z54oMrPwkb3m2ONnJKSchKbBXR/wJPYLJFI9JsipKSkqBJz3Ab A8+fPQ0ND58+dv2LRiuWLVoD/Ln/5ehxcrpxWy52sloP/vnzh5GTlBF68LHdav sRpqcPSn8aCpUuXgv/+ZVg2Gkatr0qQ8cFRZSiv7OTkBP7r5OS0fPny5cuXw6+dnJw++eQTMIv+QQbAmB4C3ChqRznplH8IcH5BYXxCQvyjR3Hxj8Rdffb29rt37f bc7rl27Trfw0ferAEw+FufHHsHfpXjL5J+Bewb/A01AFCgUFNTmzNnjpmZmfwzjcFRKtra2rNnz7axsXFxcd HR0Rn3Xb788ktwhI4SjVv+QaDz5s3T19e3tbWFj1KRWYAv85DeH1/q6ciH1pqZmSFX3IMFxV paWmAlPnhcrcLG6OnpgbX/np6eGzZsAAvqjYyM7Ozs1q9f7+HhsXnz5l27dp0+ffrSpUtBQUGhoaE+Pj5go4CJiYm+vr7MITzz58+3srLatGmTubk5eEArsDH09fXBISTwQT0K9wcYGhoCqRF5xL+mpiZ4qMBI69lXrFhx8OBBT09PGxsbIyMjcLw7cmMBcEFAuiwsL IBWq62tvWDBAlgiX7hwIdCyR9oNYG5ubmlpuWLFCm9v74iIiOz sbOABnDx5ElwCnjoAa99wzoFZYmpqClZPg8aAx/mCChoaGuvWr QsJCYmPj09NTU1LSzt48CDYSQAUcPCcBnC4jUzSwEp/IyMje3t 7CwsLeOfB/Pnz9fX1le8AMDU11dfXNzU19fLyiouLAycR/X/23 jssiqxbH+177u/c9Nxzfvc733fPPUQBCU3opqEDNB2Bhm6gydkAkiQHxYCA gIgiiigmMIEiKIiSg2DOE87Mp2OeUb9Rx5wRddI5c/9Y9Kaoqm 4aGkbUep/9+BTVFfbae1fbtd613rVt27a0tDQ/Pz+JRKKltg/YK5VKobi0vb09FC6GbkD5ClzPYVqVSiVUVCa9ICwDq EiBk5MCKgjLqWCXNJfLRfvpI9X26QTxfSKQlBCLxYLHh8ViMZl MILFgiULiDnqW4YkjvSyxoi/xdjhFIA2wsbHhcDh8Ph9RXOqKi kPuAm5U1YkFgclAT3p6evr6+gYGBvr6+rq4uED5ZdygTR4BgLz/0CgCYPIw4Z7KP38WJtWEZxQBMC4C4N6 960+e3H369N6zZz9Bw/r9Ifb/4cPbDx7cunfv+h+fHAHQfayxYutSbVr3scY/JoIACIg845P3beCyK4FZV5Ux5zUf3 Nx2cUyjrQ5Pnz5t75lIAsA1+6Lnou8kad95LvoubPX1CbnsJGFibX/27Flz20XNV1PGnA/Muuq dd8kn79uAyDOjXvBzIwA+IOYv3rNh6+GKzYcqNh9aC/9uOlQObfOhiurD5dVHVm84NA4CoKGh4cSJE+3t7W0qtLe3NzQ0tI1Ee3v7iRMnGhoatLmmLgTArtpdMwWxtTO6 d87q3jmza2tox/aIzpqo7q0hHVtDh9vOWd3bwjphe1tYZ83snl 1zereGduyc0b09vHNraMfWkI7dMb31SX07Z3btmNm1PbKzOqS9 Orh9W3jntvDOHTO74M8qfGurCm6rDmnfHtkJ21XBbe0F/R2NHa 0qtI2Gdgw6dEBnZ2dnZ2eXduju7u4ZDd0q9PT09KpwCANiTD0C NiKtv7+/r6/v0KFD2Cv0qgHxsqTB+wDYhrscGYmjR48ePXoUNo6pgPYcOXIEvR1QBAA5AfDj3YdU++ANRwA8ePyi/+ixhn37Gvbtq2/Y+/T5gKur66yZsyIjIv18/ebPXzB5BMDb978Pvvt1YPDnVwPvXrw afPZi4MnzV4+evnzw+PlPD5/eu/4zr2H/7hz/9Y/7v1w686NH/5x7fvbV67fvHT1++8uX794+frFy9cfPHoOHABFAFD4zGFsbMxisYj7pVKpQqGwsLCYNm0aEAC mpqa63AXctaN68ZAvD2qNOjs7+/v7y+VyIgEACj9Ety/I8WM5AD6fjzzsELYM7mN12iC2trbIPwgiQhwO B1IEGAwGchdC2D7QCRB9LJVK3dzcHB0dscWBsQBnPZQc8PLymj VrFpQaBlV3FosF8imkgc/AGeC8/zjXPzgl4SJsNpvL5YpEIlA3 Ald7ZGSkUCjEelTBbYq9AlIrYrFYsBMIAG9vb1Dh1wCRSJSZmd nW1gY/hqqrq+VyOXjA0aUEAgFKy4Coaj6fDwHU1tbWwDTgKAqRSDRjxozk5OS0 tDShUAheZqFQOHfu3JSUFIlEQlwJINsCojdQNRckbqCArWYTvL y83N3dgTwQiUTFxcV9fX0HDx5MS0sbdQRI4erqGh4eLpFIwGOO OAB7e3uotwzaRLCWnJ2d4+Pj16xZExUVRWQpRCKRWCyG1Qs0Bs5zbWdnB4H5Tk5Omt3r8JQB d8JkMlksFqxz7NVAwcnOzg4OAAkpqM9BXN7grIcLqnP6444flW +wsbEBjkfzpVBvgduDYhvqHPqkdX2dnJxIj7e2tkZ0kVQqDQkJy cvLW7FiBTxrUCoZDZqtra25uflUqAHwnAxT3D84dTAOTyXpgH/ AWZhUE54/f04RAOMgAAYGnt+/8ODBzcx7Rb2z/v3f7h/4d7966/fv30jz/++PJ8/5gm5RN7wEddk8ePnx3T+FCg8CmtmU/Jlg8OHQkAH6PZ8/9lz/z/r2GpzYGk/612qfWBBfp 7M/+6J/1/1mX9rT7z3/Yk/nNNnkVzxv+zZ/5/7J33/9Zn/KVuqfWBPMvmRUb7Fk9rnP/vDZn/tifhf9mZb 9W80bc/n96cY9aUY9qU/q91mX/Zk/0fDQsN9uVZNmf+257Mf9sz/98b0v9nXfL/WZv4zzVp/7o78y97Mv9an/lvexZPa8 z86570f62b+z9qaoN72us7W1paWlpaEA3Qoh6tGOjIEHSSQd1+HB+A8/Wrc7sjbzvO7Y71s584ceLkSJw4ceL48ePgeQcAMUBkC7QB8 u8fO3bs+PHjcLtTKpw+ffrMmTNnz549c+YMbMA2fAqdOXr06MdBABQWFn4QAqC37+jN2/eo9sEbzAWar9eDPz988uLu/cd37z+++9Ojgbe/Oe33128dO3ipWvfXrxy9catlwPvJokAeP/L74Nv3798 9ebJsxcPHj65c/f+zds/Xr9x89Lla99e+O6rr789e+7Lk6fOHjl6orfvcEdXT0trR1PzwYa9TbvrGmp376ndvefi5euv B3+hCAAKFExNTc3NzXE79fX13dzcPDw8jI2Nzc3N5XK5XC7Xpe6xs bExuORGdQja2NhAcLGDgwM4bcGTC9r0OIDbDueLtLW1xZbqxVI FdnZ28BGpDDoAjkHx3RwOBygBiHQG9yJy4FqNdGKiKH5S3yiDw YBCpuBbd3V1VSgUYrEYCAnwMAJdQVrklnhByJkAcSFkJnhLsfk E4MMF/zJiF+D6yIkMfmQOh8NisRwcHCCa293dPSwsLCoqKiUlJS8vr6ysbNGi ReHh4bhUAFQMwNXV1dPTs7i4uLOzE34htba2Ll26NCYmJiIiAi uS4+TkBPr1Tk5OMpksKSnJy8sLepKSkhIaGgr1VFGEODi10VlgC5PJ jImJWbZsmVKpdHBwwHqcQXYGToE8BpCQAuuwNV2xUjzgXg8NDc 3Pzw8JCQEfsYuLy9KlS6Gk8KZNm6KiolAqgwAjsqQZAQEBBQUF M2bMgHOBk+ByuampqVVVVTt37iwpKZFKpUBXiMXi1NTU7du3Z2dnw/XRXYRC YWBg4MqVKxMTEz08PGAnn8/HueyhPC/kvuDWOTHkn8lk8ng8tA KdnZ1ZLJatra2trS3wVcAnOTo6wiPAZDJHde7jdPx1xERdBwAO feIckVbmsMIQKugrRS6XBwYGYiWkIF8E2Cxra+upQAC8IMMn5h+cOqjvKyQd8I9oFsZkwosXL4AAoJr2bRyT8uX5/jFNSn1f4SfWN Nt7/PjZMY0PBQqf0pr5lGz54NCVADCePf9f9iwybtzo15/6f+9ewWtfZt9S6d23gte+StiZT29O/B81RcyWjcr+UkHn1vBjCw32lnDbl3PaSrhtFR69a1y7860PzP1fd2b9rX5b5L EyUecGn74ycVepS8cy+5bl7LZCu4MrnNpLuO1loq5SfscqYedik8ZFxo359AMVHr2FzJY Kz94NPn0l3LZlrNak/712V0hP195ulCTR3t6umQDQzApgCQAcK wBO/3EnEODoAcQEgPe/ra2tpqamurq6u7v7KAbgc0cAzzvyuSO cUwHrhcc65WHj9OnTcO5Ygb3R+fPnsWvjSzVAB5w/f/7MmTMfBwEwUW1MBMDg+981lAum2p/c/uSlQhEAFChMNkxMTIilfY2MjNzc3CQSiZ6enrm 5ua+vL5fL1eUuRkZGo+p4IPUeoho+RLuDg5hIA7i4uIBjHc7C6ntgD4NKpODyBlcyaTegPCzyiYMDGu nvIylzrPefCOJlQXQe3ZeuqkFKao6GugWk44ZqIANjYWNjA2ry o54Iaj/gzwVpF3t7e6BboG/h4eHNzc3YqIe+vr7u7u7m5uatW7dWVFRs2LChoaGho6OjtrZ25syZfD5fLpcvX7 68A1MPoKGhITIy0mUkuFwu3CguLq6qqioiIsLFxcXDwyM/Pz8o KAicqu7u7kqlEvz4AjI9dxaLhfISUOFod3f3goKC5ORkCPx3dn ZOTExMSEiARQJJAHFxcWvXrk1LS4PqzeD69/Pzy8vL2759e1ZW FmI4PD09KysrOzo6Wlpa2traOjo6tm3btmTJklmzZvn4+IBDH5YlVv0fee3d3NxCQkJWrlzZ3t7e2dlZXV0dHx8vk8ng+MrKSviZ293dnZmZCcpRwNA4ODiAPhVkkwB7BG76GTNm7N27d+vWrZDPQSqvD8wQJBZYqfJaWCwWZMNgj4SFjfoMvmxULGFine9T AViHPoK6WsHqjgeG0tXVFdXNjoyMrKmpqaiocHZ2nnACoFeLol laEgBU+yCeyo9iFsbkLvnyfD/V/oQ2pkn53EA5QCmMFZ/SmvmUbPng0J0 AWPCXhsy/7Fli1pT2L7sXGzcuMtxXaHcwx7RpyfT9S+nNGX/ZM/8/GorsW5ZMb8qzak75v3YtntaYa75/Kf3AcsfWdZ69 a2U9if9ck/x/1Oaa78+3ai52bF1qfaCQ0bLYpDHHtClbryFbb28+vbmQ0VLEbMm3as76a33W3+qXTG9awWvPNd+/0be/iHFwhVN7hWfvvH+v3xXae2h/HwTUg1cdudqxwLr1W8cFOJGUFRg1LUBzikBXV1d7e 3tzc3N5eXlgYGBmZuaePXuOHz8OnnfwuWPd/WfOnDl37hx8hJs p8LyP6pQn9eBrXgMaLotOJ27DiefOnaMIALUEQE5eAdU+z4Z9p6UIAAoUJgnGxsbEnaamphCKrqenZ21tLZfLra2tdbmLoa GhhYXFqL45CFeHbaJL3draGlfjF5cNwOPxUHg+hL2z2WzwjKNjuFwuJBYgtX04EtygUBTXy8sL1FqwnQFZIahRjN yyOI8/kQAA+SBQ4OHz+VjWAeLxeTwexH1jtct5PB5kG4CSD3iE0e1Ixw18u+A35/F4INKiLhcBgIoPozBwpVIZERERERHh7+8vkUikUmliYuK2bdv27dt36NAh5NBva2urr68HUX7Y39nZuW3b ttjYWHCPSqXSpKSk2tra7u7u/v7+9vb21NRU4UjRfLDU29t78+bNra2tqampAoFg9uzZVVVVUK9YJBIlJCTU19dXV1cXFRUlJSW5 ubnByKNCwaDyD7UZUAy7v79/fX39okWLgBgQCoUSiUQkEgEBw+PxuFxuUFBQcHAwqi2BAH55SBaBCg0uLi5+fn6enp6urq4ymUypVIaGhkZGRoaHhwcHB/v5+QUFBaEKWgkJCQsXLiwqKsrPz1+9evWuXbtaW1s7OztRPAtoUHZ3d9fW1q5YsaKhoaGrq2v79u0pK SkKhQJLfcGcEpkwuqqYRFFRUXFxsZeXF1rGaGXa2dlBDgcABgf KR0N0P3bFIl4NniCc+JL2NXg/FqCMBwCkhmArAONAp9MdHR1xqR7wqIpEIpFIxOFwnJy cIiMjt23btn/vT09H/6p3+aQALg8NFTGsIyvr95h5QAeEmBAgUKnzSOHz/7obtA4SPDp7RmP iVbPjh0JAAi7eKrOb3rbDvX23Wus+1cz+hab6f6166zkqnaYHStZ3Sut+1cZ9OxntFZyeiqZHZV2ndtcerdKuxbZ9sJVxjaz+yqZHatZ3SuZ3Sut+tcb9s5tNO+az2jCw6uZHRtsO+qZHbtcD1cad+1hde7VdC3ntHVnXLqSMsRpHSPFdBHlABsYIkBXIw/1tGvfYoAD poJAEROwDFIBQjlARw6dKizs7O4uBje6JOSktra2kjd6+dVwPnZAdpE6Gvp09fg68fh/PnzwElgMxKAq4B/KQJALQFQvn5j IYVPCzDdu+v2ami4d1rsOnnz7rdXA+8ePn76+s27F6/ePH3++tGT5/cfPr3706N/3Ll/8/bdGzf/cfX6zctXb1y8dPXbC5e+/ubCF199c/b816fOfHHi1NnjJ88cP3nm9p37A29/pQgACp859P X1ieH/enp6FhYWoJmjr69vb28vlUqJVYLHBFICgK5SDAdnOui6 qIush1OgwKk6DkBIqAwMgc+Ojo6g14GO4fP5EIHOZrPBf4d8oEqlMjc319PTE2megDo/REmDP r6zs7ObmxuXy4XCBsRuIxttbW1RbD6xBALy5wIgPh20/sHHjfa gY2CgiG5ZdDCqKKCuDoGVis8AwgCizh0cHIRCYVBQUFZW1ooVK 0BYXyAQhISExMXFlZaWdnV1gfe/vb09JyfH19c3MjIyOTk5Nzd 306ZN69atmzFjhqurK/KQisXisLCwBQsWlJeXb9++PTMzk8Ph4AoLc7lcuVy+bt26np6erVu3JiUlrV27dseOHYGBgXw+XyQSZWVlVVdXZ2VlhYWFzZ8/Py0tzdHRERTecfHawGGAwo9QKF yyZElYWJhAVXKAx+OxWCykfWRnZwczLiADtlQ1HEl6GBHAmfF4PDc3txkzZuTk5JSV lRUWFi5YsCArKysnJ6e0tHTXrl3ABHR0dBQVFc2dO7egoCA9PR 1SQ2BysXfXIOIPxgIdAqsIiBBw+qO1DYV5wVigAWAicKWeYaAcHBywCwaK36rrwEcKlOyCHpNRsxx gdaHMGBhJKP9rpXqK7e3tAwICYmJilErlhBMAh4+eunr9FrF9f/MORQBQoECBAgUKFCiMGzoSAHGxcYf7jhzpP3r08 NGjh48e6T9y9PCx40dPnDx+6tSJU6dOnDp5/NTJ4yePHz2BDjjcd6T/0OG+3j5t2qGevkM9h0hbbzdswAGqUw719/f1EzX0Ue1cYAWwVXYRGY CNykfEADbGnzQPQB0BgGiAtra2LVu2FBcXr1ixYsuWLcuWLauq qtq3b19dXR2qytvT04OizUDKH+T1e3t709PT9fX1DQwMOBxOVVXV2bNnkc8d+dnBsX7+/Hl1Hnk4GMgAOAvhLAGQZKCl3x/r6wetf1R4AFuN4NSpU1jtII oAGIUAOP/0jwlp4H2eO0GAqyknCHA19gRhMiydwCkYfP/74aOn NHj/NRAArwd/+fHug0tXrj9/Ofjm7a8D8CQM/vJ68OdXb35+9eb9y4H3LwfevXj97sXrt89fvX3+avDZy8FnLwefvniD2qs3P8PVKAKAwucMfX19UmV/Op3O5XKnT5 9uaGgImum6FADQ09MzMjIiutWQULuzszO4aEkJAOwp4JBFfnyk VIMlAIjyPkADIBeeBv5ALBbHx8cnJSUhBRgIVEf0AJ/PVyqVUV FRgYGBUF/XxcUFgoix4vvYW4PiPE5hnNS6UR2XAHVufW0AjAuH wwkPD4+OjhYKheD/haQBKAOLRGDYbHZcXNzWrVuRpn9vb++aNWt8fX2xjn6FQhEQEODu7o6NpocRE4lEEDUPtY4dHBwUCsXSp UtLSkpyc3Pd3d05HE5AQEBycnJsbGxERASE1cMMMplMqVTq4eE BFAubzXZ1dYX4dA1DB3MNqlAQwg+6T2hdQYkIdd5/Z2dnFAxOV8k0aQkXFxfoHgSqODo6QnlYoLiYT KaLi0tQUNCmTZt6e3u3bdvm6enJYDCghAOMOcTvo9QT+FP75YGSAIAioquKQAC1BtWP4XHDlhZAi5+oDgTDpY2L/HMAsI+wSIgyZTY2NvCk29raTgUC4BUFChQoUKBAgQKF0aATAbBr19y5c 09gAG5rVPEVV4f2GAbYmrSoriwqb6sNUBlbnIt/VPQS0KMG3Rh gy/YSqQJgAhBJ0NzcvH/urq6s2bN69du3bWrFnx8fGBgYExMTF xcXHp6enZ2dmrV69evXr12rVr9+3bt3nz5sTExOjo6PLy8tbW1v7+fjSMjY2N3t7e4IswMzMrLCw8cuQIfIQC6pH+j7qofJyjHxUAOEUAVAU4d+6c9uH/KAVBHZ0AjALiG06fPv05EgDaSJpSBMCnTQBo/06LDf9/ +PjFF199c+6Lr364defNu990XI0UAUCBAg76+vqgeqGvrz9t2jQul0un03W85rRp01D8NQqnRaVrIfRYGx8cnU5 nMBjgkQcfnI2NDe5q4MdU57K0sbGBEqk42kAgEDg6OioUioULF /r6+hITC8DZPXPmzKVLlyoUCtiJPQYnn4JuB+5dVACZmNyAIwbG5pVUM0qaXeQikWju3Llubm4QNQ96JqjyMPjN YahnzJhRW1vb19cHPzQ7Ozuzs7OlUinOaY5E0hFZ4ubmhtT5BQ IBl8uFWzs5Oc2YMcPLy4vH4yEZH1BJYrFYXC7XxcXF0dHRysoK HNbIA25rawsiNuMeFlgqoNrPZrNJaQDsOmSxWNp7/8FGdfkW2G 0vL68tW7ZkZmYiW+zs7FClYqiAjc1imQyAdBIkNwhVVTQm9Y4TC9BHgnScUYuL6Aig ZCBPSDCSIkKg0+mIHpjwIsAUAUCBAgUKFChQoDBJmBAC4PhowDIE2D+xOzUAxxYAsEwAMeSfNANAXVoAKSugjifAkgEg5nPw4MFdu3bt3 r177dq1a9euXbNmzYIFC7Kzs5OTk+Pi4iIjI5VKZUBAgFKpDAoK8vDwcHNzEwgEHh4efn5+MplMLpeHhITAR5CnHhUVhdKmDx8+XFRUZGlpCV4FAwODuXPndnV1gVcdp/CDcB4DnAIP8sKjIsBYZz 26wpiVgMiIB3T3z50A0FLSlCIAKAKASAA8evLyxzs/3f7x7p17 9588e/ny9eDzlwNPn79+8uzlo8fPHzx6+tODx3d/evjj3fu3f7x38/ad72/+4/r3t69e/+Hy1e8vXbn+3eVr312+9uDRc0oCiAIFUujr61tZWTEYDD09PRMTEzabbWJiouM1zczMUM QxLmgaHL7au/BAVAeirbH7QdYD8hWwQv/0kYLmoJSC891DH2xt bfl8PsT+Yz8ViURyuTwmJmbjxo0gUEOaPQAuVKzzHQUFc7lc1BPNBAAYgt R+wCjwj7PZbAgnB/USUMKB+HFw3+PKEmgzpFBsFsojY3dCnDgIxSgUioyMjN27d3d3d1dXVwcFBSFG xMXFBTzm4JCFi0D8u0gkgvqowA24uLhgWRkwEDsvaHDYbDbWpQ 6HQT9B/2dMqvTY2YcRQ/WiscWi0QJA3UCDDxr6HA4HiRcBhCOL B8BFSAP2ifMrEAikUimsCtgD8yjAROVDFYdJrcSLHhkNhNkHB6 n5sBPqNEDm0OR1wMHBATvFDg4O2BUIHCRwinDMFCEAnj2+3tN35siRI339Rz/JduzYsb0HTz97fP3Z4+uN3bfTSq4srrj+qbatB+6BpZ/PnFKWfhqNsvTTa5Sln177DC3F7deRAEhMTISwcSKI0eU4 4FIEiEAEAC51QJd0ASxbgFgB7XMFgAYADgA2enp62tvby8vLy8 rKIiIiYmJi5s+fn56evnLlyuTk5BkzZsjlcqVSyefzJRKJWCyGjHz0tg6veFAVT ywWi8Via2trAwMDkUi0bt26tra23t7effv2+fj4YAUJgoODW1paUHw9MfQe7Vcn5nOeDKQUwpjIAM0r54svvjh 37twUrQFwtcpz6N0l68jIj45k0oaR2TdOAkCb9xmKAKAIAKIE0 Ks3Pw++++XN4PtXA4OvXg8+f/n6ybMXjx4/u/w8d2fHvx456dbt+98f/P29Rs3r1y98d3lq3+/eOmbby9+9fW357/8+uy5L8+c/eLM2S9+vPeAIgAoUCCFvr6+hYUFRP2bmZnZ2dmR1gkYE8zMzJCrHaTzIcwcZGE0VODE+vtgGyLBQYVD3cFYPX2sFKf7RAAAIABJREFU0xmCygWYYgAClXQ 7k8lECvsODg7gjYVjvLy8KioqWlpampqaQFketNR5GIC0OmQ5w O3AqwsHg8eZ6Mok3QkdABl3LpeLq16A+oz2KBSKyMhIqVSK+qC9Mxe8qFAuGLsTforB1IB2TUhISGZmZkxMjEwmg/sCQ0Dqjoc fczD+SOWGw+GM6ruHW7u4uDg5OXG5XHBM29jYwGrRpSAtOLutRiopIQLAyckJ q/yDtHfQ+NjZ2clkMg8PD1jDxPB/2MnGFI7WbCaDwcCOHpRwsLe3d3BwALI BuBNUuRcEpsZtPrEDU9bjj8MH7yrKzyDOL8wjkHwIU4QAaDpwe GBgAN7nP9U2ODhYvaN93far/Wd/7WH6jduEnSsAdM8Ubs+cmv/6uw/NLnM6eUpZ9Soyz99Bpl6afXPjdLcTt1zwAAhXeic39 8Tn/StIBJIgDUZQNoQGdnZ11dXVNTU11dXU1Nzc6dO1tbW7du3 bpgwYKCgoL8/PzVq1cXFRXl5eWVlJRkZWWFh4fPnj179uzZMpn M09MTBdOYmJiYmJiYm5tbWlpCAjSPx5NKpaGhobGxsTY2Nvr6+gwGIzc3t6Gh4ejRo+np6SYmJoaGhkADGBkZzZ49+8iRI6M63LEOfSxbcEYF7DY2GwALbDIBjjNANIM6CSAipmQGwI1 tMlp27/vfB9/f2uzhufkGjgCAj3TKAKAIAIoAGB8BMPj+9/e/P7u/RAHQBEARJiamjIYDN2dthQ+TxgYGJibm5uamurp6U2fPt3CwkLHAgB6qgwAHo8HfnZsXDapWx zng0PHgEPW0dER57NWB+zF4Vwej4eoCOAhkAAOzq/H5XIFAoFYLF66dCkERxQWFjo4OEDh UBShjwL2kfC6lSreHGLzWSwWLiof3OLEggHo7oiEIE01wGkTSS QSqL7r7OwMwRRjdZiC95lOlqBgpXKIQ3+cnZ1B8AfKz6IbMRgMnPwRbhuIhFE7BpH+LBYLFToGN/24Q9RhstR9hMLteTweon94PF5ISAjsgXwRZ2dnd3 d39Is2JycnKSkpJCQEfsgqFAqxWAwrysPDw8vLC0cFkYJOp0Nt A+J+6AYwBBwOB4oZaBbihxWrDZEG3Iajo6Ojo+Pkaf5AqYmPhWPQDHiWYeXj5ou0RvQUIQAam9qePb7++++/LLL+9G4v1Hjp9V+O/u+W1p6k/At/v/rHya/q/s74dO/jainfqt79Rvfad+O3Tqt/7TQ9v9p9W2vlPD7dCHbSd/O3Tyt/7Tv/Wf/b3/9G8nv/ 6vpPwLn8+cUpZSln5EoCylLP148dlaivtUFwKgtrY2ISFhVNkfnFv/mEYcH Q2kfv/+0aBZGkh7NDQ0FBUVLV26dNGiRYsXL160aNGqVatWrlyZmZmZlZ VVWFi4YcOGvLy84ODggICAoKCgzMzM2NjYwMDApKSkrKwsPz8/ Dw8PJycnOp0O3ip9fX0zMzNbW1uhUOjq6urv75+WlqZUKjkcjqGhoVAozMnJaWlpycvLYzAYxsbG06dPBybAxsamt LQUG+yPBa7eL6rQi9I1cGQMrmwvbtawSR6IJDgzGk6ePNnc3HzkyBFQ Saqvr9+zZ09LS0tFRcXf/va3KUYA9GWjwP+rVZ6yKowH9sY2mce2qxQBQBEAFAEwJWFgYBAVFcXhcD50R4ZgY mJiYGDwoXtBYQzQ19eH/1b19PTMzMyMjIx0v6a5ufmEhDCDo1M XxQ9QnBcKhaiSJ5vN5vP5LBYLdyS4niMiIvbv33/o0KGOjo7Ex EQtfZqQpgBOZKIJbDYbYsbZ6gPGwQvMZDJBFl9d7WIUva6js3X cp8N4Qjd0dygD84FVB2IymVhuBgvQf9dwNRhqdafLZLKysrKtW 7euX7/ezc0NkQFBQUGLFi0SCATQH0dHRxcXF4lEIpFIZs+e3dTU1NXV1dbW1tzcvHnzZihdFRERIRKJ+Hy+p6dnVlZWSUlJbGwsdkWREl0TAhgxyBjgcDi4W1hbW4PwEW6/ra 0t0CoT3p/PB9gMkilIABw42PXrr7++fv36BRlefsxAor0vXrw42NKdlH+h/+zvB/p+beohafsPTWQ70PfBWlL+hc9nTilLKUs/IlCWUpZ+vPhsLcV9qiMBEB8fr9mhr8G/TywCfPToUW1C+MeH7u7uAwcO1NfXkxIAmhmC/fv3t7e39/T01NXVLV26NDIyMiY mJiEhYeHChXl5efPnz9+wYUNOTk5aWlpkZKSfn5+Xl1doaGhQUNDs2bPBrR8YGDhjxozg4OC0tLTo6GgnJydXV1fQG Qbng62tLSSOOzk5icXihQsXQgSYTCaLjY1NSkqCCoUcDgeKFE6 bNi0wMLC1tRW56XEOfeTox8kxYTWaTqoBjgDAfUosGnzy5Mnjx 49D9WBsnkFnZ2dra2tFRUVmZmZ0dHRlZWV+fv7MmTOnHAEwwumPIQNUyQEq4NWBKAKAIgAmnQB48+63F6/f3v3p0Zt3v755++vA219eD/78+s3Pr968fznw7uXrdy9evX3+avD5y8FnL948fTHw5PnrJ89eP3726tHTl4+eDLWXA++ggPCnRACYmJh4eHiUlJTweLwP3Rc9AwMDCwsLDodjZmY21nN1j zenoAv09fWNjIyAtpk2bdqETMf06dN197iB95/NZpO6fbX3sYJ XF4nSgAuV6CYGOZrs7Oyurq5Dhw7V1NQEBQVBcDqTyWSz2RwOh 63S5Uc5AdABKHRMSlSAx5yvApiDq1XAZDLhU8iRRHkPSIkeV3s AezpuNOgYhX1tRnhMfmqsOgq2jLD2wKVowDCizAPQccKdgswBo STS0HgUR490hLBXhgN4PF5hYWFXV1dubi6E8EOSCowqi8UCfXx bW1sWi4VqwPr6+kKNaFTyAasRD/Dy8kpMTPT29obgfaYKULcWMU9jGiirkfUMULk LxFsAB4NbciBChUo1QHIJJKCw2WxHR8cJlBX63GBtbc3G1Kvg8 /lcLpfFYpmZmU0FAqC149D79+9fvHjxRGs8HQ3Pnj0b9Zg/E48ePWrYdzCt5Epr/3839fy6p/uX 8bX6nqnYsH2r6fglKf/C5zOnlKWUpZSlWFCWfihQln6qluJ26k gAxMXF4Tz1RLc+LmafNISfWNoXgL2C5hq/aBt5/Lu6uiB0qbOz8+DBg8uXL1+9enVlZWVZWdnGjRvb2trg+J6enpaWln379q1evbqxsRF35ba2tvLy8jVr1pSWljY1NVVVVW3 ZsqW8vBxSosvLy1NSUqKjoyMiIqKiooKCgjw9PeVyuVwuh2K/Q qEwKioqJCSEy+VCXrWvr29iYmJoaKiXl5dQKJw2bZqenp6hoSG84pmYmFhaWtrZ 2Xl7e8vl8mnTpjk6OkqlUqFQaGtrq6enBy/jDAYDKITS0lIssw LbKP0C6iery8ZAvn5SDgCr2oSuBtkAWDWnzs5O2Dhy5MipU6cg 2eLUqVPnzp3r6upatmxZcXHxvHnzsrKyCgoKCgsLc3NzCwsLPz oCAKkDUTUAKALgzyYAXr15f+Xa919/8/cHj5+PY23jl/poBMD06dN5PB58MU1lWFpaxsfHFxcXCwQC7H4jI6MPo gUEYbPm5uZjPdHQ0BDEZyh8KOiroKenN1HZG2ZmZpq9acD5a3Z HQjgzyiTAuaqRz1ebuqkQAQ0q9nA88dbggPbz81u6dOnOnTv37 NmTmZkpkUg4HA62lgA4WEGuHRy+IMaCdTfjrAAPLADuC+YDsYH1KeNUR8Dzi1WKF6oqGIMmEroj0pABogJSBDSMCbAaLBYL pP+19FBjCQDwnhN5CPC8q7sCTBkaFuwsgOcdzQ4aT2QpyjyAMSeKs 4O3HY0qImnAe+7m5lZeXt7a2pqYmCgSiWC0mUwmzCxkXTg7O0PtASSeA1OAHWpQ kUIsCDA3TipAPauAgIDExMS8vLzS0tKcnBx3d3cQhhp1hDWMG8 wvzBfQDERdLCiogDJRwAoWiwXMAZfL/TRUej4I6HQ6mnp4BmHw DQwMpgIB0NF9+OXLl48fP3748OHDhw8fTRoefyA8evTo/v37+/a3pay9CS7yne1jaDXY1qFVq+0aaqQ7J6PVqDaqW3+OKb7w+cwpZSllKWUpZSllKWXp5FmK64+OBEBsbCyKoO/v78e6/kmj/rVR6scRAMeOHUPcAE7Vh1SlB/nu6 +vrU1NTt2/fDu8ga9asycvLW7Bgwfr169PS0nJzcwsKCtauXbth w4aSkpIdO3ZUVFS0t7cfOHCgsbGxtLS0pqamvr4+Jydn5syZ8fHxPj4+KSkps2bNWrFiRW1tbWVlZWNjY1tbW1lZWUJCAiijQsk0Dw8PpV Ipk8kgIV6hUMAbK5vNdlYhJiYmMjJSLpeDcrW+vr6pqSm8hNrY2JiYmFhZWTk6OlpYWJiYmEDcHji1DA0NPT09p0 2bplAoXFxc5s6dC07548eP19bW9vT0oAD/EydONDc3b9y4cc2a Nd3d3cQ8AKLuP6mSz+nTpxFVgGMFTp48uWvXrlWrVtXU1GzevDkvL6+srKyoqGjjxo01NTVVVVUZGRmVlZVFRUXbt2/v6Ohobm7OyclJS Ej4uAiAW8P6P7iPKAKAIgAmmQB48+63R09efvnVN1989Z9Xr/w/NXg68FfXr35+eXA+5ev3714/fb5q7fPMLH/j5+9fvT01aMnLx8+efHg8Yv7j55De/H6rTYEgEgk2rJly5IlS8bhyP4zYW5uvmrVqt LSUlzsP4/HQ6lVfxrMzMxCQ0PFYvH47gsRlBPeKwofFkQCAOuP hkhtPp/P4/FA7hy09Ukju9GJRI82CnhnMpmOjo5sNhvK2JJex9 bWls1mQwy+OuLBzs6Oz+e7u7tnZmZWVVUtXboUqe3zeDzkgsdp8oDvGMq3Ojo6opoBxN6i bYhigFN4PF5UVNS8efMiIyMlEgmpsDsdoxQPfAA4+sEdDI5ve3t7VJ4UIuXJHZlWVlYqzSLkyIbTNXuHoTYv6M+gU6ytrSF2Hs0RdE/dpdAk4lTjIQ0CHO64PAb0L4vFwrrdEc+B5g5LAGDHDfy2YrFYoVAEBAQ4OTkB+QE+dGxOA67UAZiDLUgAE4cdNFsVgIsCasfZ2TkkJGTevHmlpaVBQU FisRgUe3TRbsImeag7BtgOHAEDeQAwL1QGwLhBp9MhwQLC/1Gq yhQhALp6jz19+vQnNbh/766/Qjqzp06+PHHHxub21PW3qzp/u+q1p9JWzVqbWNsrYSG+4j0mIluYMKG/W9iyy5/PnNKWQqgLKUsnZqgLMWCsvRjtBS3U0c CICYmBksAaIMxyfvgWAF1h2Fj9nt7e0tLS0HmdMWKFZmZmRUVF UuXLs3KyoqLi8vOzl61alVMTExISIhYLJZIJPHx8SkpKd7e3jk 5OampqVu2bKmqqmpsbNy8efPcuXMDAwNdXV1FIpFQKBSJRHK5P D8/v6CgoKKiYv369Rs2bNi+fXtUVFRZWVlKSkpERERAQIBMJvP19fXx8XF2doZwKEdHR0igVy qVCoUCkrz9/PzgLczCwsLIyAiq/trZ2QkEAqhBOG3aNFtbW2Nj Yx6Px+fzkSyBj4+PkZGRt7e3QCAICAiArIXjx48fOHDgwIED1dXV3d3dzc3NZWVle Xl5a9asWb58eWFhYWFhYU1NzbJly3BZAhqgIS0AUF9fv3Hjxuz s7KioqISEhOjo6AULFixZsiQ9Pb2oqCg7O3v58uWpqamJiYmLF i2Ki4vLyMiAbPIpRwBoqgGg5jCKAKAIgD8nA+Dpi4FnL14/fvL8wcMn9x8+vnP3/vc3b1+5euPvFy59+fU3p8+cP3r8ZG/f4Y6ungMH2/Y27t+1u37bjppNW6rXrd9YtmbtqrLyVWXlX3z17as3P2sgAExMTBYtW nTx4sWysjJra2vdHaATIqROCicnp8OHD2/evNnKygrtNDY2njV rVmho6CTdVB3s7Oxmzpw57hB+Q0NDhUIxsV2iMBVgYWExqkMNgq/Bhy4QCEBiZdzuOXBPQzlWdc H4oMYDEjrETxkMBvzaYLPZwCggFzn4+rE0AE6WB8sHIDg7OwMnQYyvRyH/bDZbLBavXr26t7e3p6enoqL C09NT+3GA2HaBQODj4xMWFgYMh1KpRLH56oYCjRhyf5MWMECwtLSE+SLyE0CuIDc9qpCMO0az41uD9D8Cg8HAae9wuVzsjaytrblcLoP BwJ0VHBwskUgcHR0Rj4I+hQB5+J1K7CHkoKA/XV1dY2NjQfgFJndUb76trS0iZoRCIRSfmCgvPGQ nAH+m43UmpD+fNnASQOhrxNDQcCoQAD39Jx49enT37t07anBXE5oSUe9piU2qv fdI8cUaSeL+e/fu3dufSKNJ1nyB2Zhk3L59e39LZ/qOe9Wd/7Wh5Wcd26bWnz MChmy2Tr2xue3nUdumknk0msfMbT9valXTtlVZB/Sp/VTrBgSA bnOqwrnVEjSrTaPNFJrcPwswpxotPVsmQYtTsvrc8IIdXqlkGH +fJmcQtLB0pK3D1o6CoRugx/CLNSMuov2TOUGGj8NSzXMJS/jP+ZIZE7SyVNNzSraOm7Dfq7Q/93FUC42WNs3FTqWWqxa3erUDYUh UOybu/yBt5hQZPGzrudUSzd9Ho1iKfWjHZcgXayRjXC2aLR2fj WO0dFzfUWMfILAU10kdCYDIyMj169fv2bOnp6enu7sbyICenp6 enp6Ojo6qqqr6+nrS8Hx1GJU/IJ7S29vb3t7e1NTU0tKya9eu+vr63NzcvLy83NzchISEsLCwgICAuXPnZmVlRUVF+fj4uLm5yWQyeBkRiURhYWFhYWHz5s07cOBARkZGSkpKfX19fn7 +jh07srKyYmNjvb29lUqlu7v7rFmzZDJZUlISBLm3tLR0dHS0tL QUFRUlJSVt2LBh5syZHh4evr6+3t7eEokEvYXBq5+FhYWZmZmJiYmJiYmpqem0adMMDAzgT+Qrs7e3NzU19fT0RGoEJiYmTCbT2dkZaXKIxWIrKytQEOLz+Tk5OeXl5du3b8/IyIiMjCwoKAgICJBKpaGhobm5uXFxcXFxcfP mzVu4cGFubu7mzZs7OjpaW1ux+RlIhQnmCDEEuGLO/f397e3tLS0tO3fubG9vB32h+vr6goKCmJiYmJiY2NjY1NTU0tLS9evXl5eXp6Wl5efnV1VV5eX lxcbG+vr6SiSSgIAApVI59QiAETo/nptvjEgOUDn9KQkgigD4AATA4Pv f3/3828Cbd89evHrw6MlkEAA8Hm/NmjVdXV0pKSm6yNHo6+ubm5t7eHjMmDHD0dFRdy8qDubm5lFRUT09PSUlJYilMDMzg+9lJyenCb+jBpiYmIjFYh8fn3FnSxgbG3t6elL6P58ktPSpIY1yopjJ+EBXlQ3gcrlIDh57gK2tLZfLxUW7Ix0hSETAXRAJDTEYDBaLBUH fSFsG+AaAnZ0dMAcQis7n81GIPZfLRSHtkIsAERB0Op3L5cpkssjIyKi oKHd3d5FIxOPxNNAYuO7BhrW1NYpNBn0bPp8PZmq+CJ1OZ7PZIGmi4UhLS0uQl+FwOMQroOnDjiE2XB0Uh+zt7SGHAArV4lIlIHyeyWSqK/kAkvoQkg8ZJERdHVzAPoyMo6Mj qVHgnYdFqHmUrK2teTxedHS0p6cn7hQwGQL/NeQ9oAQFIBt0rJ +MzbcAUkqXQtmQD6HNevucARkA6IlGElJTJAOg9/CJW7du3bhx4 /r169cIuK4GN27cuHGjLo5Go8XV3cD8Uf+9OpxYIVR9Xh9HowlXnFB76ITjypUr+1u60nfcK218t7z+bfGegeX1b7VsJQ2Elp9Jo8mCNrxdNFcGGyv36diuBdnTaMpD4z u9tPEd2i7eMxBdeV2HOcXg2AohTTWno0wZZnL/LMCcqrf0SImQ RhOWHL1+/fr160fRH3WxmDU7Ajr3aLIGYTRLr127dg0sjK0bbU5JLUWTO0 4LJszwMVtaF0tTbZMZeuzPX5ZaQitLtf7uxc9p/SjfxX8mNFq6 O5ZGE5YcGfmIjnH1agncmEzCEI0+p2DuUaytQ6t5vJaeWCEc/mIe8Yf2GPvjq8nSoSm9RrRxwuZ0fL 8fxjU6YClup44EgI+Pz/Lly6urq7dt21ZSUtLY2Lhnz56ysrKVK1cmJSWlpaVt3ry5t bUVywEAT9DT09Pb26uZGOjp6SFV+cfu7Onp2blzZ05OzqxZs+bMmRMQEBAVFRUVFRUYGAhSPP7+/uHh4SEhIf7+/v7+/p6engqFQiAQSKVSHx+foKCg0NDQgICAuLi41NTU4uLiuLi4TZs2bdy4sbCwMCkpKSwsz MfHJykpaf78+QqFIjk5OS8vb8eOHStWrFiyZMmCBQuCg4OTkpL8/f3T09PDw8M h7xy9lxkbG4/JaTB9+nRjY2OJRIIVkzA2NgZdXPjT1NRUIpHIZDKpVGpjY5OUlLRnz56 UlJS6ujqZTJaVlQXv3WKxWC6XgxZrSEiIh4dHaGioh4fHnDlzC gsLGxsb9+/f39raeuDAgU2bNlVUVNTW1hYVFa1bt663txeGt7Ozs6ur69ix Yz09PZ2dnevWrcvIyFi4cGFOTk5MTMzatWszMjK2bNnS3Nx8+PDhmpqapUuXLlu2rLW1dfPmzfPnz1+0aJFSqRSJRN7e3gqFwsfHR6FQQOW5v/71r1OMAABHP2DI3X8kc 4gS+L03a+gTtZkBFAFAEQAfMwFQX19fV1fn4eGho9OTz+enpKQkJiZaWFjoeCki6HT60qVLDxw4kJaWBpSpvr6+QCCYP3/+3LlzHRwcJkq9HTBt2jRLS0t19WAZDAYQwtOnTx/f9fX19UE4RY c+Upi6oI8RViMVTnQB8tYht74VJgKdTqdDCD9o9WA9nnT13tsxdd VKFRQP9ABS7LG3t0flCugYiRt7e3tiSgESu8cp3auzFwDObhcX F6FQKBaLgWNQdwUrFV8CxY2xUfykdwECgM1mYy+FtrEqQHRVYWTw+KurauCoAojaQ8Yo7mAssMWTgchB6QjEAcHaSMotgQ4V8sXDYcB J4EYVCjID9wD0BvQEO+ZQXoI+GosAJIeO3n8ENM7Y/lipX8nqAGWxQRNpovr2ScLe3p7P52NzUF gs1hTJAOg9fOLSpUvffvvtN9988616/J2I7VE0mktBt+rP7gIXGi16x4ULO6JpsHHhwoXeQhcaLXpHb6GLykiXwt4d0TSa S9Ghixd3Yjdo0dHRqmOKDl28ePHi0H7cPi1x4cIF+Pfvf/7V1991XSwM63u3sKagQU7Xs/f/lJDW7Dj9ShtQQaN5q4o G7EzXKHqqKJrwY7XC3Z08Wg0E0WGCY1Go2WEL8qg0WSK1QMLF2 XQaDSeIkN1cPfCmssKO9W5dpsSawYW6tDmb38JBMA45xSL7gIX Gs3FxUU1py6FvRcuXBiaX0D0DtUcYyeJbNYOFbkMn7VzTDOpaU 7VWrotikZzKegiWLo9ikajRUVFDXUlajtmt2p9qox0iY52UVk5 bLRL4SHc2ozeOcI+tYOwE3vNnRrHZAyWAroKXGi0qG0j53TYKsyDit2JsbWwFz2tFx BG2IE1QzvDVUbhDZ8wS2GJgml4Y7sLsN85I9ctdimP6Bhx1tR8 NY0cBNwu8i+rMVuq6TmFdbwd/T1iHneM7PPQjOKNJcwsdppcXFxwQzCGh1ZrS 7FP6bZhizBTGbUdP83Rwyb1FrpoP7noP5uRJmF342fwUBFuEIZ GYXj/2OYUY+7wNyxmyeLWMPqyJUylCqoZJ06Bxskd8dzCToxh+HU9tjkd+cU79LiqsRF9+xIW3vAXE85kZAr2CSN+R5EYgplM7LwSjyRaemEkdCQAuFxuSkrKkiVLEhMT586dm5qaGh YW5uXl5e3tHRwc7O/v7+XlVVxc3N7e3tzcvHfv3p07d1ZWVu7fv3/Xrl379+/vVYFUzR/Q29tbV1fX0NCg7tN9+/bl5eVFR0f7+/u7u7v7+Ph4eXmBXv+iRYtKS0vT0tJSU1PT09Nnz57t4+MD4fmhoaFJSUnJyclRUVExMTGJiYlyuTw7OzsjI2PmzJmpqakK hSI0NDQ6OjokJCQsLCwzMzMuLs7HxycgICAhISEhIWHWrFn+/v4CgcDGxmYC5S6MjIwsLCxwwazwoof+dHV1lclkQqHQxMQkPDx85cqVGRkZK1asCAkJgZA7kHLl8/lQi1 gikYhEIg8PD3gplkqlUqnUw8MjLCwsLy9v48aN8+bNW7JkSUFBwfr163fu3FlTU1NbW7t8+fLKysqDBw8WFRXl5OQAf6BQKGQymUQiCQsLE4vFMTExwJcsWLB gwYIFxcXFdXV1W7ZsWb58ua+vb0REhK+vr1wul0qlfn5+vr6+kH4x9TIAJrNRBABFAOhIAAy++/XJ0xcvXr15/PTF/YdPfrx7/+atH6/duHnp8rVv/v7dl19/e+bclydPnT189ERv35GOrt6Wts6m5paGfft31TXU7q6v3V1/8dL1 14O/qCMAqqqq2Gy2jg70WbNmlZeXBwcHT4aivbOzc11dXW9vb0 REBLCjhoaGSqVyzZo1crl83F54daDT6b6+vlZWVkQCwNDQUCgUxsfHczgcdfSANrC0tPTy8poMpoTCVIBa7/ jkg9Rzh/0IkgqRkDddFbSu+VwdO0PH+K+JH0FOAFZuCIkOaXCIk14HlIvYbDYI3OPCunEn0lWlbrEdU3cX+FGFpM9hP4T2o/h3bJegNgMI5asbVeQTt7Oz4/F4IpEIfu2N2hk 6nY7YEexHSA9Hw0Ch08GHC8PF5XKhKgOiheiq0H4/P7+QkBCouMBms3k8HtR/hhuBMoyjo6MuMfhjBV1V3Rcc97jSAvQxE gBWqvUJE4EjjSgg4IpgOzk52djYTBEC4NCRk9evX7906dJ3331 3iYDvVCB+1LdMQKPNqbmMUBNDowmK+y/XxNBotJiay1fkzpBQAAAgAElEQVSuXLlyuFhAo8XUjthCB47 coNFialSXocXUXL7cXyxQ7RuxrR0uXboE/4KTAgiApY2/LN7zl thy6kdsa2i5DW9zGw45wYT5HMpteJvb8DY3P5NGk/lUvs2t3GJ Go5klXBs6hrklFXOA97q3ObmZcGJO/dC2U+7bnPpr3kzVTt3awpqB6Mrr455TwNAIwpgXFwtiatBMwTQKig9f uXLlSm0MbcTk1uBnCm33w1n9mFUyHhDnVJ2lfcsENJqg6BDB0p o5NBqNNqcGbcfUXL5cE4PpHHS+JoaG7LxypTZmaLs2ZvgUOGfYtP5RBkF1zX7M8KobE+0tHZpTrB8LzBt6PoeHQ90zdaU2ZsjUw8WC4YuouowbGS0MHzKF MJikkz4+S+fs/A7N4JyaEcZiukOYkdorI7+Uaokzgp810q8m4iBo8WU1Zks1Pado7WKA/zqtvTJs4mG8serXf D9ueU7Ed68aS2vm0GiCZX3fffcdTKtgWd/Qo7usDzu/IzsjEAi wg38YM6HDk0tcdZinDGPSyKnEzaDG+/aPfU7h24dGm7NTtQezcNFDqmb5Yb5vh3AY87ThV4LGycXsx9x hYr6Rhm1UrV68jTC5oyy8w1dGTOuVK1euXCFOJLmxpIagndjTy Y4kWjqBBEBNTQ2Hw4mMjJw9ezbEmEdHRwuFQplM5u3t7efnp1Q qXV1d4+PjN23atHjx4sWLF4NKc35+fnl5eWNjY48KvQSgj7Zv356YmFhaWtrV1dXe3t7e3t7R0dHQ0N DZ2dnb29vV1VVdXb1o0aK0tDRQ+AkNDY2JiVEoFCEhIXl5eUlJSenp6dnZ2WlpaZ6ennK5fPbs2VF RUUlJSXK5XKFQREdHR0REzJ4928/PLyEhISAgIDQ0NDg4OCAgY MaMGXK5PDAwMDk5Gcr2+vn5RUZGzpw5E5zgHA5nwl1P+vr6+vr6uNqWtra2WE+Rs7Ozu7s7n8/X09Pj8XhKpTIuLk4kErm6urq5uTk7O8vlcsiKh tJrcLxMJgPtVni7geRvpVK5bNkymUyWnJzc2Ni4YcOGmJiYlSt X7t27d9WqVX19fbt3705JSYmMjAwPD/f09PTy8nJ3dxcIBF5eX s7Ozp6ensXFxQUFBSkpKaGhoTBcoaGh8+bNk8vl4eHhmZmZycnJHh4eXC5XoVAEBQUFBgZSBABFAFAEgLYE wMDbXx88enrtxs2nLwZevXn/8vW7568Gn7148+T568fPXj188uLB4+c/PXx678GTuz89/vHew3/ceXDrx59u3r73/a07N27+eOOHH2/88OPjp6/evPtNHQEAFcbHDUtLy7Vr1x48eJDNZutyHV Lo6+srlcqjR49+8803UqkU7U9NTd26dSuXy53wO8pksnXr1tHpdHWfZmVlWVpa6n gXX19fgUCg40UoTE2YmppqduB+EGAdeUjOGwoROzs7Q11ZUA3Cef3Gehe6RvcrnU4HHyvpYVCHAN EATk5OOLeyZrs03JROiO7X8BHpXSBmH3tHW1tbqIqMiApw6GPH AZv0MGq3teyMumOsrKxQwoG6E+H3H1QLIJZwAKUmbJesra1DQ0NXrlwZEREhlUqxBxNn508Di8XC haKrkzkaB4DUoVIBiLCxsYES0CjOyGrKFAHuO3rqxo0b6O36it YgvJ6r/Ii1MTQaLXbX1atXr149slwwtH2kREijxe6+du3a1V2xNJpg+ZGrIzfwpxxZjvFG0mi0oUPHg4sXL+5v6Uqru7esdTCviaQtHXuL8oVOyXy3DEb70mi0zOj9g4XDrdeF RpuedHXoz6JMGk3mWwUbNJeiwcLmwcLmq772NJpfL2ZjUMeW2/ A2uvL6uOeUdIJrYwTFxTEw/MPzefWqatp2X7uGmWbyWRvejU7W ETCn6izF8hQjgHWiEfyGmB6ipTkEkBRCB2AXrAqjDgLumtqOiW ZL1T2NI5z50IfiwyQ7lx8Z7hdYsHtIzIPQTS0Nxy2PXcTB1N1S rFHqjMUOCumMIL0SgqG4wcF/NREHYaxfVlpZqgkEZ/DQPsLX6f BDuhs/CyNnljBNu2LR9/C4v3lHsbQ2BjtkOKJ4hJm1MTRaTO2V w8UCWkwt8HGov8TBF5YQH7erI9e56hP1F0FDOTQIsbt2xY58Xs Y1pyqbMSt32HDCGsb+Zzry8UIyZ+Rzo3FyR1yI7HtLx28kjTaSTy4ciqYEu/CQvBB+HtUaS2bIkeUCGk0QGysYy5cwWIqjV3QhAHbu3Mnn8/38/Nzc3L y8vMRiMfwOF4vFnp6eMpnM3d0d+ICwsDBvb+/Y2FhIC4iJicnIyCgtLd24cePmzZsbGhqQu7+1tXXPnj0tLS1NTU0bN26sqKiYPXt2eHh4fn5+ZWVlSUnJ+vXra2pq1q1b19bW1tPT09XVtXXrVvDvx8fHBwQEeHl5hYaG+vj4SCQSuVzu5+cXFRWVlZW1cOFCHx8fHo8XEBCwYMGCyMhICDgTi8V8Pt/JyUkk Erm5ucG2UCj08PCQyWTwK1epVHp7e0ulUrlcDvI7oFJrbm6uSw yoBuACQ42NjbFJBlAKDnxfdDodrHB0dOTxeBD3xmazJRIJm83m cDjwmgaCsY6OjpCUD1FcYNqMGTOUSuX8+fPLyspWr16dlpY2e/bs9evXr127tqqqavXq1fn5+WFhYTNnzgwMDJw5c2ZycnJERIRSqeRyua6urnPmzMnNzY2MjIS 8BLFYzGazvby8YCQ9PT3Dw8M9PDycnZ3d3Nz8/PxmzpxJEQAUA UARANoXAX7zn99e/OLL/zH3fvgxNelkRIA4/6e0tfX9/T0rKio WLZs2WQE/puamsbHx/f19dXX19vb2+vp6RkaGnI4nBUrVpSWluJoUt3BZDLj4+PT09NJkyEsLS1DQ0PT09PpargBLWFgYODp6RkXFzexmkUUpg6m JgEAQL48Op0OXlSs6g5OS52uinB3cHBAQjHaXJ+OUfjBAo6BagEaLmJjYyORSKKiokDoEHf6mCwlWk16O3VR89irY fMk6HQ6iPDw+Xz4aQUfQRQ5XTsnvpZWjOl4FosFApSkgCQGe3t7DocD1Z4ZDIa DgwN4dUHRBbl6sVkRMpksKirK1dUV1Jzg5yPwNFB2eKKKWIwKO p3OZDKxSvSQ90qkLnS/EZ0qCTASsISAAED0z1QhAI6dunnzJqk INSmGFZrrYkeINiOlX4wwN0b+9+gKoUq0uk6l4VuP3VDJEKskicepaDwSIDF8+fLlpoOd2U0PVnb9sqx1UMu2vI28lbSj1iuk0SzSrsYG0mi0zNh 2ko9K2gdXdgyuXJFJo8mCdsAGTbxicGXH4MqOq0GONFpgL2ZjU JdW2vmmsHkwofr6+OcUC8yECoVCjHo1kppHQuQgtl43mtJyfdzQStdJfBs7p2ot3a1 ye+IsJVucw3LVw+aNWNxwwIpjyNAbZBLiw1raagaBVLta05hoZSlgmF8bApmmOqnQ OsbWoyXCkQUSjiFDVMZpYTj6FB07umj3eCwdqvJwRK1d2G8fsg NU30TH4O7ks0b21UQcBO2/rMZgqabnFLuOCfM44kM0qcPGjujw 8Jzhp6k+jkaLW7FCOM5vYS0sVQnGE6a3jmBmXSyNFltXF0sTlhw9WiKEbe LkYoTl6wirbsjAE1iTVEarm8H6OBotrr4+TnViXD3s0W1OkeFHNC9RkqnEiuljKkFg+zPq5I54TvE1ACboGwlv4268AcO24X5JwFyXlAiHduILBoxcp2T GkhlyYqikTVwcjTDRJCZjLcVROLoQADt27LCzs/Pw8BCLxaDtD r/G0bukQCCAYmwCgQC8w3K53NPTEyrxKpXK0NDQrKys+fPn5+bmVldX9/T01NfX5+TkrFmzBmrqBgYGgljNzJkz09PTU1JSUlJSFi9evHbt2g0bNmzd urWlpaWioiI1NTU5ORnKzEIH3NzcoBtSqdTb2xvU/yG/OTQ0NC goiMfj2dvbOzk5OTg4wOsth8OB6DcQrYVad6DU6uzsDKyASCQS iURSqVQgEFhbW+McOH/QaFQbR6MIAIoAoAgAcgLgzbvfnr4Y+OHWnR9u3fnpwZOBt79OHQLAwsJizpw5u3fvTk1N1T0inggmk7l 8+fKTJ0+uXbsWSgqbmJgEBwdv3749OTmZrpsXHgd9fX2ZTJafnx8VFUWa1 WVvb5+WlhYeHq67pRKJJCMjY8JzxyhMHXwUBICVqoYqxLALhUIohIvTU of6qCDfb6U1AQA5hqi+MVaHhz6aOx4+srW1jYqKys/PDwoKQhzAOIxFXmwN/Ye8SG2uhv0TrEO+77H2TUuM1XAWi8Xj8dSlHdja2iJfP9LwodPpNjY2UE2XwWBYqW T90UWsrKzA585ms+3s7EAnBxzB4eHh6enpSUlJCoUCkQeTCgaDgUyAKhEMBgPknjSc NabRxp6l+zWxFx/rKR8KxK4iq21sbHg8Hp/Pd3BwgEfbyMhoKhAA/cdP375 9G954iW/7aPsHEtTHw6v0Dz/88AO8XsfXqzZhN35vfP3Nmzdv1 sfTaOKVJ3AbQx/ePLFSDNsnVopphFPGhWvXru1v6cpuelDe93N p15vh1olpqp2ru0dpicE0Gi0jsfvN6tpNljSaZcaV1aUZNJosp PbN6u4eCewZ3nizuvsNHBC66015WQaNRqMF95T3vinftcmSRpO WvSnvvRLKVu3Ura3uep5QfV2HOcVgaMZUEw1TipncH4Zm7QfMn KmZtRMrxWj+dJtK3Jyqt5S0POZwn7EGon2Y5Vofj8zEnDRs3LAVI43UMAg4y7 Uek9Es/f7GjRvI+YWbviFTkTWkO0d+Ch/CrdFzOSbDMUbBbm2nfKyWDk8rqV1Ye8gPIJkRsu8owlcTcR DG+GWllaWjfvcOrWPsvuFFjjFxeEmjbpHMLLHfcB3dnlaNloIr99g IS8m+YYa2hfHxQtV0C4XCkQ8ydnJJHjdkkDg+XozZP3IVk8xgfTxNHB8vVh0jFqPFPtY5rUO8EW7haliiMAWYA0 bOOfZ5G374Rp9czKpW3WFivpHqVZSEBhsJkzviyxZ9hNuHm0Wi KcPGkhoyvBPz8Wgmg6U4XlFHAsDCwgK8/yKRCJdJjCMDpFKpq6 urQqFAB8CJXl5es2fPnjNnTlFRUUFBQWJi4pw5cxISEuLi4jw9 PYOCgvz9/ePi4mQyWWBgoL+/v1wuhxj/mJiYgoICkKaJjo5GpALKUfby8goODoZSwBKJBF5sW SyWu7s7h8OBtxjQDoWkbdBTpatUTyEuCuLe4I0DsuR5PB6XyyX V/f/gnvSPtFEEAEUAUASABgmgX169+fnVm59fD/4ydTIAmExmWVlZR0eHUqk0NTWdCK/pCAiFwpqamu+++27x4sXW1taQaZWVlbV9+/bQ0NCJjZ03MTGJiYmprq4ODAzEll9H4PF4CxYsUCqVuhd7YTA Yubm5qKQ7hU8SlpaWViMjiP9sB55G4JyY2DwAHo+HdaTSVYH847gFbICX3NHRkcViYWvYImeihuvzeLykpKTVq1fHx MS4uLiQqgZpaSw4uNXdC4X2f+wAZSdnZ2dcQQJs4oKDg4NUKvX19XVxcUFkDxyJqkZD2At41eEj +EHMYDDgtzLIRgkEAplMFhQUlJSUFBQUxGaz6ZMfMg9FniHwH1f FWgPGPaTYK0CF5HFfU5du/MkgdtXKygreoOzt7SFmChgjHo9na mo6FQiAwyfO3L1799atWzdv3rxFwG0y/GMY+4Z7T0vYR9grTkgQqz4Y2iledWZfAo0mXnUGdqEN1flnVqFTsJc fvrrWQF39/vvvm1u7s5sebDz289q+N+ra+n58qzxM2nrcUbe4m4oOv6k8/CYtFLenx51Go8+/MnRKeQaNJoushw2ae6iqCHBoTyX2dNXVxt2AANBtTlXATMS+BNrQTKmZlOHJVXPAmVVitFN1ofEAN6caLT1Virln6enbt2/fvr 2XbKWhziUkEJbmyN4PH4CxEjcwagdh5DVHG5OxWHrr9ulSMY2W sHfknJI+PsSdqF/YR28yDZ84S2E695LbhbNHm46RDw7JVxNxELT5shqbpZ qeU+wXr6oXuK/ThASiJRqXNHGaRjz3Y4J2ljYk0Gji0lN4I/eSjiSY jB1+woejrroRK5VwFPkMarzv2Oa0YfgGI76Q1D875FOJBdm3iBaTiw 7B/h89Ed9IGmws1fr7QePCwx1O9h1FYsiZVWKybVKTcZbiyDfd CQCc3x9i5AUEwEd+fn7JyclKpRK739XVFVTjIyIiIiIi4uPjs7KyQkNDpVJpSEgIiN cDYQAXd3Nzc3d3DwsLCwoKEggEIPUDdIJUKhWJRC4uLhD77+7uLpFI4JWWyWTa29tDvTeoeQZ+fxS8hX0BhNg1OJiuogSgyBlcx9jYGIn/6KvwB41GdAXo6+tbWVnhHFaGhoYGBgZwlvZeBewdp02bBn+ampqit1cIxwFxfxaLpVQqFQqFvb09vLbY2tpyOBw2mw2shrW1N YPBgJc40A6C1Ad7e3sU48Xj8SQSiZOTk1wuRzMLwwiBfTBQ2EA x4juXFebtEiRz/rXv8IqevLkycQTAORM3wcFRQBQBIBORYAnrk 0IAcDlcuvr6/fu3TtJYexSqbSnp+fixYuBgYGwx9TUtKamZv/+/WKxeGLvZWFhUVBQsG/fPmyZdSxsbGyqq6s9PT11v5e5uXlOTk 5AQIDul6IwlYELotfRBTnhwP0/bW1t7eDgAD+bQM4e61cdx8WJN4KIclBUBMUY+BQlB2joIZ/PnzVr1vLlywMDA4mK82O1d6zmfCywUqkSQYVelNA Ag8/hcECu3crKisVieXl5AdmDxhMdbGVlxWAwsIQQNnMCDoAYc KwID2jC4NJH0NTTJ5QVgOXq7OwMkThanjXuUcVdRMtHA9tbbE2 IqQ8rFe2HftnjRoDFYgUHB/v6+kLYF2RDTxEC4MGDB3fu3Pnxxx/v3LkDGwiw5y4B90aCeAAp7v3 pgPvevn27ua0ru+nBjtNvthwf0KZVnxhqW0/q1LadGth6amDrqYFt0CozaDSaZ6Xq T53b8F1ODmw9ObDlyDMgAD6TOaUspSylLJ00S/cn0miSNV98Bp bqhEm0tCmRRqMlNn0Glo5AUyKNJll9bopYiiMgJpwAmDt37uzZ s/GFxTD0gEQiwTIEUqnU09NTLBaHhYV5eHj4+PjMmTMnKirK29vb1dUVnM5EgkEkEqG0A3QAbHh4eMyYMQN+lILeKbwKMZlM9OKJ9Vljf/eS/qrH7bSxsTE3N0dv+kZGRtOnTzcwMBAIBEAAQPAf8vgDe2FsbKynp2doaGhiYmJubm5 mZgbef+ylRgWOcoDtadOmWWHS3NFPd5QVDc56IADAfQ+ufxgE4DZsbW2BRUA7bVSAcB9HR0c2mw3ufnQvKJNGHEDNr2AcD mdyCYAPHvJPZQBQBMCnSgCYmpoGBAQ0NzeXlJRMRhi7mZlZeHj 4yZMne3p6wFFuZGTk6uq6bdu2TZs2TWzJXyMjI5FItHHjxsrKS gcHB9LO+Pv7V1RUuLq6TsjtUlJSsrKy/gTxn8mrTkNhVBgYGIC/G6KndXR Bjg9YJXrs3dX1BP1aQlpAECZAnwjHJeoDk8lEckNQfBgq1qLDS E+HQkbOzs5YlXlszyEYYVQR/88NMFAQxyEUCn18fLhcLl1NmAY6h U6ns1gsqCvl7+8vk8mwyQQIoP8D/l8+nw9JtaQ/+2Bpwe/OUX8jjgpsP8dUdQBOxEb9EM3XMIzjmwI7OzsIsXF2doY MmPFd508AshHynRG7A/UtbGxsLC0tbW1tPTw88vPza2trIyMjY faFQqGNjc1UIACOnDj76NGjn8hw79490v3a4L52eDDJgLvcuXP nQHt3dtODui/f7zwzsOP0G+3bzjMD42i7z6ppmzJoNJr3JvUH6Na2nRpIqL7++cwpZSllKWXpZFj61VopjUaj0ZIPfOqW6o5JtHR/Eo1GS9r/GVi qwhflsPCSmqeMpTh2QkcCgM1m5+fnJyQkuLu7QxkA5KDHee3T0tICAgKwe2DD29sbagVDCJFSqQwO Dg4KCoJCu6TA3gULoAQgCQB+ckPAPun7C31cad/w1mBoaKinCsM3Nzc3MjLy8fGxsrL6g0YDvV yI7jc1NYUMBvhz+vTpoClkaWlpYGBgYGDg4OBgZGRkYGBgaGhoaGhoZGSk2WlD/FR fX9/ExAS9ocD7BbwRg4oRVv8WMhjYbLaWhltbW8PoYYsiAAcA7 wvozR13NZyaLnqzgItMegbAB/f4UwQARQB8kgQAg8FYsGBBV1d XRkaGjY3N+NyjGmBnZ5eTk/PNN980NDTI5XLQ2wkKCtq6dWteXt7ElhmYPn1 6bGxsV1fXwoULmUwm8QBzc/O5c+dmZ2dPCOtgaGgYGxu7YsUKBoMx1nPHqjvEYrGcnJyoCsMfCsDJ kwbPjtXRqeUpxIPRHqRTj+RcNHgzmUwm1IaFX2MQMUG85liBvQI4l9EPQT6fj7QX1d2CxWKx 2Wx1pYBBhwQuoksnPz3AWEG4B2RRSKVS+kiPNnFZ0ul00PeHjA2Q2SEOLIvFgkXC4XDgh6aG9clgMLhcLpv NhvRS+lgeBBywpo31RPhl7ODgwOVywR1PenHN11c3zqTHQMYrypCA4sw arqb9TTXMuC5AjAUut8PBwYFOpzMYDKFQqFAo/P39oZQ0i8Vyc HCwsLCYCgTA0ZNnnz9/lAHPCLD46kB6Mz9+/dbOnqymx7s+2qg7sv3e8693nPu9Z7zA2NtDV+Qt31fTZVWf+ZZQvX1z2dOKUspSylLKUs/LChLP21LcRSFLgTAzp07LS0tXV1d AwMDMzIywsLCICvUzc3Nz88PZHYgAB9+coeGhoKsqJOTk1gs5vP5kMULujQsFkssFru6unp6erq7u6vz/q tz/YP339nZGV5YbG1tXV1dwfWvwdlNFP8Z1TkO4Zv6+vrGxsZmZmZmZmbu7u4mJiampqZ/0Gj29vZ6enqGhoZ2dnaBgYF CoVBfXx8iAqGCGp1ONzAwMDIycnR0tLKyMjU1tbGxMTY2hvApz Y4FUgLAzMwMddve3l6DpRCwjzKStQTMIwTqodwC7BBhMwmwOQS Q3I+mwMbGhslkgheCIgAoAoAiAD4yAoDH461fv761tdXf359UKF9HM BiM9evXX7hwYcuWLTweD7KcsrKyGhsbU1JSxpQqNSpsbW1LS0t bWlpmzpxJGo9vbGycnZ2dnZ09Dn89KaKiog4cOMDhcMZ0lqGhI fzvqP0pYrE4KChI91oFFMYNU1NTdV487T1xuP+8gYdXp6aCjrRSOTpBB5DL5cJPIojnRZIvGn4lwLnwKw0VWcWGS 2s4XR2w/WQymSjPAHEADg4OGiKyiQmbjo6OKKKcwWBQ3n9SoPE Er65QKORyuShqAx1jY2PDZrMdHR2ZTCZuCuBHGxL2QafANaH6L k7tihRI/QkCc9hsNmk5B9L1PIGAa8IKh5+nxAO0vAixh3QC/WZlZWVtbY31pyM9pVGvpvmmmmdcF4AUGFHC1 dnZGbKa0B5EZtDp9ClSBPjk2S/fvXv3+vXrV1rj9UgMTG28fv36+fPn7d19+e2P+m782n5pUF3rujxK674yFRt0DHrY8feXaXX3Pp85pSylLKUsnbK gLKUs/QQsxVEUOmYAWFpaisViiUSSm5sbHR29efNmNzc3b29vH x8fEJJ1VAFU5iGkDCLK0TsdyJaCcily5Y8JEolEIpHA66RYLIZ bg/S/g4MDmxDzjv6EV0ukbIO85Bp+YE+bNk1PT8/IyAjEfHg8nrGx8fTp09lsNkgAGRsbOzg4KBT/P3vvG V3FlWYNa2a9P3rW/On1TY8HXV3lcG/dnHPWlXSVA0IBBIhsgon C2CYZkYRABGERjMCYLJIB2wQHhGPbbmOwcWi7u5FN2yS3M7Zne vy+fD+2dTiqm+oGgcC1l5bWVanqnFOnqqRTez/PfnwGgyEpKSklJUUul9vtdrzy IG9ArVbLZLKMjAyNRpOcnAybnbDEgr8AIBQKc3JyCCkfQr0gJ0 V7e3IBzemzJpDMGKEmSH4A5BzkQyBOSKvVGgwGl8ulVCp5AYAX AHgBIG4CwLFnTrz2x7f6VQCQyWQHDx7cu3evyWSKhhMNB5FIdO TIkY8++mju3LlIsMrMzFy2bFl3d3d9fX18+8rJydm1a9eRI0c8Hk/AHdLT09vb2xcuXBgvr57y8vIDBw6YzeZ ID3S5XGazmbuZj16vf/TRRzUaTaQd8YgjsrKyYmfiwKwhvJ3lz h/6KNj2gb4nJDtx84ARfNj/+iKRCIungB7rHJcO/m2Kel3UWRqA1Wol2QZh24H5jF6v50I9/2Z BZgYWQAaDQa1Wk9UtmTQUhvL5fHV1dbm5uSwbH7hCWSwWOrTE/ 04IfRWUSiUCf+g6ExB+YonE54iw7YSevRD7sHaD3oZaC+SkxGKxwWAgcfQoWhDRdYwIsc9VaAFAq9WSLUajkTyAA0QAmPWb wegV79/fcoF8TVxxj3zRJzWq+fyo5vN3eqZ58ODBgwePexAxCgAKhWLIkCFjx46dP3/+uHHjJkyYYLVaS0tL8foJF1ys/MvLyxH3g3x0VhySXq83Go1Gox EVAhyRwOl0ut1uGBA5nc78/Hy3263VarEgh5+tQqHQarWEJSeBTSqVCmHpWLQjU4H43gDkR7w9wb0HpL9cLk9OT s7JydFoNFlZWTcTElJTUzUajcvlUqlUKA+gVqvJUhmOPTDSycjIUKvVKSkp4Mf9DRuQZMDawvoxLS2NsPm0c X9AwSO0QhACaJk+lu6F1A8Q9+ZYw0hAo9FAfdFqtSaTyWKxGI1Gt9ttsVh4AYAXAHgBIG4CwOwH 52x6vLOfBICsrKyhQ4d2d3d3dHQYjca4O8unpaVVVFScOXPmlV demT59ekZGRmJiolarXbJkyc6dO+NSegDNTwkAACAASURBVJcgMzOzqqrqzJkznZ2dLpfL/1ySkpIM BsPSpUvnzJkTrywHp9O5YcOGxsZG7oekpKTodLq6ujqj0cj9KJ VK1dbWVlpaGvkYecQNAoEgOzs7FhaP/r+LFQwBvDg4RrsTA0RpL+CVH5exRQGRSIT1AWhE4ufI0jZYh7AaYRjGaDQimJ2P+g8BMjMkPITmeUW98hLYXqfTWVdX19LSMnbsWI/Hg+U4rTxhN61WS+ac1VQI4IpjJFqtFooCGiSN6/V6EhMkCiQAsH6MiNSmR8tl3kS9 fpp4V8ETRNbW9M6sxbREIlGpVAaDwWQyIduGTLLRaGRlzvYHop gfFvwtgIxGI17kRCIRlvtyuZzYKOHHnJycgSAALNx6KvRXQkJC LKO6m9DT6UvwdfaQn7ubEhKauumfCHydPez9ezp91O84tB/sxz 4d/YpbwyCDobshx4buwn9jLGOI7lj/aew7zX7n5gf2/oEGEHBy QmwPOwDWycZ+FsEGH2Bs4S5E6HvPf6jYv6mb/hCmkbADprY2dd+82dPp83X23Oxu6v3J78EK/iiFvb6hBhDylKN7PDk+jwGvfqhbLnCb3MbJ6iui54tuJ+gdxZ6QYCcSahKo7RE9jwEHFvZPXKQPYIj7J/RIbp0sp8eKU++hf+TYV7Abg9vfkHsb9LmHXfMs3Hrq66+++PH7HwM2FaMAIJPJBg8ePHHixClTpkycOLGoqEgmkyEOhvi7Iga 8oKAAH+jYfwLUmNVoNDqdTq/XI1wG5D5yl50UXH3hdrthGeRyuQoLC0tL S71er06nUyqVXq/X6/Ui59jlckEVMBqNeMGxWCwmkwkZAzqdzm g0wpUI7z5EkzAajdiIl5TEXvf/7Ozs5ORkkUgkl8uRFnAzIQG5 zlKpVCgUisVitVqNt9rs7OzExMS0tDQspFNSUnJyclJTUzEhNP uv1WobGxuRPYCYG3Bi6DcrK0utVmP/pKSk7OxsvGVgZU5774CX F/eS9TRlzwLZmebxWT8S7YS86ZAdII0wve5ACBzEdcR7PVyFod agfgMvAIQRAHjcS+hvAaC+fuii5iX+269c+/rql9/GIgBIJJI5c+YcO3bsoYcekslkcWdLs7KyJk6cePr06RMnTowYMQJ/Rj0ez2OP PbZx40aXyxXHvhiGefDBB0+dOrVixYpgMfJer7e5uXnUqFHx0jmMRuPmzZsffvhh/APggszMz PLy8vr6evyz4QiDwdDZ2Tl27Fje/OfOAmuCuNB5xLmFBiEW7zq IRCKpVIpsUGQA0AIALMXDNsIwDKoI6HS636YAEBGXzTqKPlalU qHYA24qs9lcWVk5YcKEsrIyJO3CP4qO2TcajVjRoogux8HgouM zlqdYMiqVSsSGsG4AUYRmWaER3fSC7EbuAgoh4E2AJFLQk+A/5zKZDPEv4t4EZ5VKdRvuVY6zEXoHuVxONABU3g7YF9QOvEcx DDNABIBpK7tCfCXwAsCvDIofaR6YQuqlWwKzoxwFgHD8zO0QAM KNIeJjg0xjxNR5kA5ukwAQr7MI1n7oZkODde8FGepNwhUGJCqD 38AhBkwf3NRNM/9N3Wx2P8yjFJMAEPyUw55djM9jxAJA6DZDjz OgAMDxzqTb+fVaBb7Wd1QAYA8s7gJACJaeNBV4iqJ7rPw75yIARNJXKAHgt0b 4s0ELAKEXPPj6+qsv/vnPf77yxsnVm+ezvmIUACQSSVFRUX5+vsfjqaqqwnJRqVQS8x8Q3GTNr9frkVbOWknCFIgsmy0WC94T8U Gn05lMJhb7b7PZyGeQ+Ha7vbCwMC8vD7+12Wy5ubkej8flchUUFGC7x+PJzc1FL3jr8Xq9NpsNuc5arZZk8aIKmpqCQqFAHUpkAAiFQuT6 o3hvcnLyzYQEvV6PLYgfysrKysrKAoOfkpIiEokyMjJwONh/hm FSUlK0Wq1OpxOLxY2Njbt27Xr33XcPHz784IMPWq1Wl8tVWloq k8ngiZ2RkeHxeGpqarKyslJTU8UUF09IfGQqkNcTEv8HEl/SFy gXDARUCMS9b22s7AGRSISYQnKJkXKB/AaYhbrdbrvdjhcoVGaG ssILAGEEgM03r8XlC+zzzZ034/KF1poTmuPy9evYEm7G5QutfbD8Zly+0NrYhM7Yv/pbAPjHNzdqamomTLiftf2b73/au+/A0aePf3fjf6ITAGDKf+jQIULNxxdCobC5ufn111/fs2eP0+mEqlldXX3gwAFkG8SxjK1Sqezs7Dxx4sSECROClRPw+Xxr166tq6uL18nqdLojR46sWrWKYRjuisKECRNGjRrFXTBITEz UaDQbN26cPXt2f9Rm4BERUAE4diJPLBbDvIUmYW+Di0j/gUwLiSNG6qVWq8VpIlhALpfTzowBm4L7vJhD+DmN/o6/HrBgkbwMw+h0usbGxubm5tmzZz/00EOFhYWoo4BFpKg3BB4LROTPIiIG8fsg xLVaLZeEEqlUSm5af7pZJpNhfQ91gZVhEPD6hqW5/SnvKOZK3F s4CxFJWLyqVCrE17A8MVmHi3ujZjQaDVbJt0esCjEJcAZjlfUO tjPx+kfqRjAwvaZAvAAw4NBL91A/9hJrbF0ghABAjg0XRR7sxxDN+o/h1o+EsYqHAMBlDJEey3EaOXQdmNHqQwUGmpy4TFr8ziJw+6wfI22Hy1B7d2rqDE5Uhu035FXubKKDkptujYPL7AVrmcsMhzr lcIPvj2eB4y3HsdmwfUX0Z6ovyxxgD7YqE+hEwo42xLHhJ4faI6wAEPkDyPp7H2C4AUcSy2PVp28O/wsi6iuO f0PuOUQnAKzePP9PHz3H+opdAPD5fFarFSmhqABMcs3JWx6i/hG2hXcKSAJYGCsUCsJBw5M HhDLMeVQqFerY2e12OAuZzWZkDID61+l0KDCAoCWLxeLuBfID8vLyKisrCwsLvV6vx+NBFjLyyNGsxWIpKipyu93I1kWiAGQMwowDIFhQ1xeFf5OSkgQC gVAolEqlNxMSMjMzU1NT8bKTkpKSlpaWkpKCHdLS0iAVwNtHLB ZnZWVlZmbef/9y5Yte/DBB3ft2nX+/PkrV65cv379+vXrn3zyycGDB+vq6goLC4cMGQL3IagOhYWF48aNy8nJEYvFmG3yHYZCmEDMP2H2 yTs1OSOUIpD0lvAln/01gIDvGugIL+xE8oHMgNc6YsGEd0aDwYDMDF4A4AUAXgCIWAD4+rufvvzqe9bGd86/P2nS5Nra2q++uUFv/gvPY8uWrxmbfulL65FIQBYLJYTJ04888wzZWVlcbf9SUx MZBhm796958+f37JlC3ILkpKSampqnn766Y6ODpQBiBe8Xu9rr7324osvBjsXg UBQXV197Nix8vLyeHUqk8n27t174MAB7nJCVlbW0qVLJ0yYEJH ygaPWrVsX1TB5xBnp6enxpfPEvYw5Q7m4cCET40WJ9jf8x0ZTq L9Z1r6/gcVuUVHRqFGj7HY7HdSPHeiLQj5IpVKtVmuxWIiDE9b 05BD/jrD0DyFcRXd/ikQiiUQCr8mwN4n/3RVRR7AuFftNDpfDY SoaUY8Bx0BA1vrikDIJfSCYerzbkOIEIQ7B/igZEnpgDMPAjIs XAAYWejp9t9wRKHaIpl1+3ecWK9TLvvSlargQZEF/7On0UTxPYHaOJq+oz5yjpKlDox1DpMcGnUY25cbBhKa7ibVXn0jZIJMT9DOHAQSkd GM9i0Dts3/kcjMEufeCD/Um62YP0QjHAfcZDNVR35+4PUox3Nuh2o/68eRyCdgPVQJ9bLDbL0CbHMcZ6FYPeu7h5zMEF R7moviPLILnLpKBcSD6g1yCUOhuYtnh9P3DEnAkkT1WQcBdAOD eV7Abg9sNfG8jFgHg+KtP0l8xCgDp6emFhYUFBQVarba4uNjtdiNFGItepGsbjUaFQgE /H4SBazQao9Ho9XqxHAUfDbNNwmKT+gFISJXL5SqVSqPRIFSIWP87nU5Q/1iiy2Qyo9FYXl4+ePBgxK94vd6Kiora2try8vKCgoLc3Fyn04nMAAAZDGgKvUAeAG etVqsxPFQIAH0EQl8oFOJHoVCYnZ0tEoluJiTA2yczMxOlAoRC oVKp1Ol0mZmZhHoiYkBhYeFTTz315z/+a9/evHH398+fLl631x5cqVV1999YEHHsCwMzMz29raTCZTamqq1WotLi7Oysr CpGEaMW86nY5sASNPs/zYB2/WhL6n5QF/LyB6tc/4uZ6yqg6Q9 xE4hUJKgdIANYVhGF4A4AUAXgCITAD49of/fvfCR386+y5r++Gnjj300ENTpkx58+1z9PbX/vinhx5+ZN78Befe+zAiASAtLa2uru7IkSP79u1zOBxxZ0iTk5M9Hs+ePXveeuutlpYWqVQK2nTMmDH79++fM2dOHPvKyckZP358d3d3V1eX1+sNSKynp6cPHz78sccei6PjkFqtXrdu3fbt2yUSCZf9k5KStFrt okWLJk2aFFFHaWlpM2fO3LZtm06ni2qkPOIJ5OiF5/NuF+gyAHcdkx5szANWybjroFQqEQLDMl/Cwh3JsHThLLIDWRCTSJPQ dxcCc7hYPEUKf19+f5AVbUAf/4gQhQCA15gYs3bQl0KhQAwU8efhLi0g0gr7hz4koB oXYlQSiSQzM5MXAAYWQLt09jomUyROrx8H+JVbRNOv21nu3cEYIK4CAKutYGQNtU8fDih8GOytYccyhsiPDTa N9P5NnX2I1xBMVZ/5Zu8YaHK4bacGEPhk43sWgWYv8pshyL0Xf KiBWNzAjQQZf/DT8vdL8VdqwjxKsd/b/qcc0+MZ2fPY9xbicCuy++Uwzkj+THGYTz9FjW4wxEUJPgmRPndhBsZBAIjyAaRmLdDoAkxRJI8Vt8 cntKrBsa/gNwa3G/heBn2JIxUAdjzdRn/FKACkpKSUlpa63W65 XG40GgsKCkjOKx3Xr1Qq4fhqNBrx4qBSqeC0Q9hn2pQG7xQSic RkMtEZAzAF0mq1KBSMRHDICRAAICQYDAYU+IX7v8FgQK6A1+vNy8vLzc3V6/X5+fk1NTXTp0+vr6/3er0YOXKaDQYDkp6dTqfD4YDtp8FgUCqVgwYNGjRokKAXi b12QGD8kQFAHIEmTpz4+uuvX7x48eLFix988MGePXuGDBmSlpYmEAgUCsWGDRs+/fTTq1evXr9+/fLly4cOHZo+ffrs2bMXL168cePGo0ePfvzxx9evX7927doHH3zQ1NSkVqvT09 N37dr14YcfTpw4MTU1FQw73sVA5cN+h0wg+Y7JIRWY6frGBoMB84ajIAPQxQKJEkBCjuD2Q8cj4vVKJBLl5OT k5ORgIxF1kNIhFovxWaFQ8AIALwDwAkBkAsCVa1/vP3C468Bhe uM33/+8+fHOR+bOmz59+rr2x2i14NTzLy5bvnzGjJnPv3jm+x/yVEAyMjImDZt2uHDh5cvX65SqfqDJK2trT18+PBzzz03bdo0uPGIRKKmpqbDhw+H8OeJAlKptKWl5bnnnmttbVUoFAH3SU1Nvf/++5cvX+7xeOLVr1gsXr169ZNPPmm32zkeYjKZFi1aNGrUqIg6Sk1NffDB Bw8fPlxYWNgfWRo8IgXK8nBh9PoD/sx46CS+AY6wpQ5CUJNkvcIjNKABwBmGkNRSqRQZsqSIk1arhT9P1L3QiQ K3DVibkppU8PHHycbe8m2WoHBRrH1hNpsJp8+lBdqyKRjRH1BgQ2kvvG/QKRR40NLT03kBYGCBG1XLg8e9gJ7O8 EYlPKID/5fkjuNOXQL/x6qns6mfxsE/wpwRiwCw+8Rq+itGAQBm96QmFjxn9Ho9PhiNRrvdjqp1KpWKiAGwvC8vL6+qqgKJDzsa2mCTBQSxabVa5BybzWapVGoymbAilcvl8O0hXjSwE oIxEQKVUDrO5XLl5eWVlpb6fL5JkyaVlpbCqh6OplarFXtCA0D 8HAlygpX/oEGDWG/9SAWAAIAtYrF406ZNf/731kR/X/+9/nz58/YsSIV1999fLly1euXLly5crVq1dB8WdkZKSkpGRlZaW np6empqalpTmdzsmTJ+/bt++9996bNWtWZmZmZWXlF198cfXq1ePHj+fl5WVkZOTk5IC+xxSRcHuZTIa5xaWh9Ria5ceck/dlYjaACyGKFkxv/WFcXCIeoG VeAOAFAF4AiEwAuPT51S2dWzs2bKJdgN45/6RI0eaFy+ZMmXK5MlTPr/8JbZ/9vnVvfv2d3Z2zp07d8fOPVe/IaLAMAwzM qVK48fPz5r1iyGYeJOjwoEgilTprzwwgvPPPNMdXU14vGVSuXS pUtPnjxZU1OTnp4eLyK7oKCgq6uru7t75syZIpEo4D7Z2dlNTU 3t7e1WqzVepkMMw2zduvXo0aO5ubkc21Qqle3t7ePGjYvIwT8p KWn69OnvvPNOZWUlX/h3gCA5OTk2li8mKBQKlF26S4sExBGsiH UeIUDCbWh+HxkApEIv8najFgCwBLwjQhQqadOkudFojOXekEqleKPojxuMZt VZv5LJZCjazEJom34axIwVF1ev16PwA+mX+K6SpT8GgwppyDmQSqW0NkCsXf/1X/+VFwAGEHjajsdvBj2dPv5ejxv6xmL/Jk1W7jQGxiUI8Fh1N/XTQ PhHmDuiFgCO/3HHrmdadz2zEl83b96MRQDYsmVLUlISFoHi3mR ccP2I9Af1TJz06RB1mPkguojsSRekZQHmPGQH4nSPXyG+Bxw32Qc7KJVKVBcjG61WK14KKioqLBYLeocxjkql0mq1NFcOoM YAwzChmRYIAAKBYObMmSR+/8qVK9euXYMAcPXq1VOnTq1YsaKlpaWtrW39+vWbNm3atm3bjh079uzZc/DgwWPHjj3z1ImnD57YsWXPhnWbVix tXbSwed/efR999NG7777b0NCQkpJy9uzZv/975cuXdq3bx/4dO QuQFnBDOh0OnIJgk2prBeE8RdTL87YKOmt3Cam/H9IfgDN+OP9keQE4zUBAgCdJYDXEF4A4AUAXgCIQAD47sb/Ons+a6u/cuWtbx74SOyffferrfPnm1bvWb+/PmzZz349LMnsf3CBx/v3rN3/79K1euXLmq7c+fXAwrAOh0um3btr322msjR46MY/VdgpSUlEWLFv3pT386duyYz WYD0S+Xy9evX3/y5Emr1RqvjgQCwZAhQ06dOnXhwoUhQ4YE2y0zM3P58 uVbt25FBYK4IDs7e+vWrefPn+ce+69QKA4fPjxjxoyIOhIIBPX19W+88UZNTU3kw+TRX4hIAGDxaKh3FNahO0RrWAzdnnKjXMYj7jUt0el0XLxHogDM ami+kkfsICHeEonEYDAYjcaAIfO3YcJj7IJUqQWQPhz7qOA0arFYjE Yj5ide7kYikUihUODViBYYRCKRXC4PKABoNBqOLeMD7Jgg6lit Vp1Oh78YKBLAMhcSi8XolxQhx4KebhkRXrwAMLDACwA8fgvgap DOIxLQTjL83N4R3NlLEOSx6m7qhyB9/hGOELEIAE8cWbb9yLLt R5ahqdgtgFjBQ8SRBhH9NOOMuBOkC+j1eljtY/EM/lqn09HcNKH+CVXtrxPAjobeiPh3tEkXIiaN2Gw2xMWjtjCieRA5B7qcbl/RC2 wMHdMJASA5OXnDhg1g/C9duvSXv/zlr3/9K9EALl26tHfv3tWr V7e1tbW1tS1fvrylpaW5uXn+/PmPPvrogocXTXDOa5TPqxXNajDMGO2dOWXIww9NfnTl8rbNmz evWrXKbre3t7cfOnRo/79U6ZMEYvFCoUCTq0I7gFrj0tA+yn5s/IkCDlE0iRAFxK8oFw+uJeDQCBRMQCSNwrG5BKACQDgAZ9h/ACAC8A8AJABALA1evfnDj 53OnTp+fPX3Dq+dO/bvzy29179r777rvt6x9rbm5e2bqydWUb1IKTz7346KOPtra 2Llq0aPLkKX9882xoASAvL2/btm1dXV2FhYX9wf4rlcolS5a89 NJLu3bt0uv1MFDT6/UdHR3btm2Lo/1OTk7OtGnTXnrppd27d5v N5hDjefjhh1taWpDVFRfI5fI1a9Y8++yzHGsJJCUlmUymjo6OKMoeVFVVPfPMM5HKBjz6G1lZWVzIOFJy B/+8rVar3W63WCzc3TzuCiDBEIsMnU6n0+mwbohvL1i6xbfN3yywdiTXCPqKNIiZUr+6S0ljzhgQ9ZaiUqlUJFwo9oGRBbFer4exqd1uN5vNtLtOaLCWy +SvAYKVCgsLp06dWlxcjOxmcpRUKtXr9SDoSVqG0Wjk3i+GjXwIsPng+mUyGS2TEA0AUTwMw+CFjSSCsNqE6MhbAPHgwYMHDx48ePQfohYADjy/mWb/b8YsAGRk ZOC1DjIAVpjEUx4rQ5IZQPh6OicAXj0k6J4Q/fQ+BNiB2A2xgtlp1h4LYyIYkFwEsifibOCATwDxgG4fS1+j0YjCuaFf/yEAZGVlbd26lXb+uXjxYk9PD/nx5MmT69atgwDwyCOPtLa2Pt6L1nnt0+0rJylah2Y8XHLf5GHiOfcbFg/JmT6ufEbrita2traFCxc2Nze3 tbXNnz8fQUJ0BQU6Zh9Ld5yFhKq0jBMktq4kJ5gWPMh1lFL5vo Tr12g0CPphvdTQhsMBI7eIYMALALwAwAsAEQgAV65/dJLL586d Wr58uVbt23/26ef3/j5lz9/0nPy5Knz588vW97S3Ny8bt26WbO abvz8y9ff/XT6zKvz5i+Yv2DhrFlNDz740OtvvP3tD/8dQgDYvXv3hg0bnE5nf7CiJpNp/ fr1L7zwwoIFC+AsJBQKi4qKnnzyyY6ODqfTGRfJQSAQ2Gy2VatWvfTSSy0tLXq9 PtiearV6/vz5c+fODfsHnTvEYvHKlSsPHTpUWlrK8RCtVtva2jpz5sxIT7+kpOTpp59uaWnpD5smHrEgbMCyRCJBuAF8DBGVbLFYUK0oUoIS/ 9HvIov/hgqqjwRGpTPA4gFEomEtvoB+RvQ6wYLxNs7uohBTkTk53Qv7bXLVKvV0ZUEwLpZq9WaTCaLxcK 9RgJmFUtwCGMGgwFlzVwu14wZM5YsWZKfn4/aDHhfImadKEeGy KmAfzGQzAvhDYnP9G+RJwSTU2KIBLdWlgBAkqMRPwWd0maz6fV61mkyDMMXAebBgwcPH jx48OhXxCgAkHa2H1kWowCQnp6u0+lQ+JemgAlZLO41tCSqAFnQSqn6tISXp0v++gf+0z9KKRMbfxAqn6xgEQbEapbUxSVlDDBCyBLYotPpLBYLqgL4Fw CgAQEgPT398ccfJ6b/Fy9e/PTTTz/66CMiAFy4cGHz5s0QAJqb mzdt2kQEgGVN66ZaVk5StI7ImWdLGGH/l5GO/zPS9i8jBqvHPz qvuY3C4sWL77/srKSsQJgb4nc06odjrMCK8GyBXQarXkfAnXL5 PJ6KAu4urj7+8fNiYsoJcpOZwXAHgBgBcAIhAArv3j29df/+OZM2eefPLJ7U/u7Ll05cbPv7z/0V9eeOHF8+fPr1u3buvWre3t7dOmTb/x8y9Xv/z2+Mnnl7e0tq5ctXjxkgULHz195tWvvv0xhADQ0tKiVqvjHvsvEAg KCgr2799/+vTpqVOnZmdnJyYmCoXCioqK3bt3t7e3q9XquJj+C4XC0tLSXbt2vf3221OnThWLxcGatdvtGzdubGpqkkql8ao3IJ FI1q9ff/z4ce52/BkZGStXrnz44YcxJ9xRVFR0+vTpDRs2yGQyvvDvgEJqaioX7o8OHAbLhn/e/mRl2KawRrmLBID 4AssLhEUbDAYs9fgSCLEAC1/yI+6xgCxzwO0DB3K5HEQ50orJM4WcBoPBAPnNbrdbrVZw91FLR9Dh YJ0fdmeyLjcYDPg7gHD+8vLysrIyl8tVU1OTn59PzFKxNFepVG63G0IFHe/jPxIIEoTHVy qVrPOiB4BIf7zCkUwdcjicgqBQkrQDZAaw+k1JSeEFAB48ePDgwYMHj/5DXDIA8CF2CyB60cvKCSbu8CQCnWS 7yijPGRJuT5hoIgMEFAAISEh7QOBlkHzG4paEwNOMP51kQIJyE KIH91rICQzDcBEABAJBa2vrF198cf369Q8++OCTTz65cOHCp59+SgSAK1euHD16dO3atW1tbS0tLcuXL9+4cSMEgOUPrptmXTlJ0Tpetsz5f0baEkbYEkbY/mVElWbcQkoAW L169c6dOy9cuPDiiy+2t7ePGjXKYDAEe/tgFWCj0479XyLolwXaVpeO7vffmdYJWJde2 lv+l64WcHcIACUlJbwAwAsAA0IA+PLbl1959c0339y7d+/effu/u4nCADPPnv8nXfeOX36NP4QzJo1+8bPv/zl4qXlLa0tLS2bH9/SsqJ1zJixu/bsI6WDAwoA/WH7k5S UVF5efvLkybfffru2tpaw1RUVFUeOHHn00Ufj2NewYcNeeeWV7 u5ur9cbYje9Xt/e3v7QQw/FseucnJyOjo533323rKyM4yEpKSl r167dtGlTVlZWRH05nc5Tp04dO3ZMFKSsMY87iGD+PywCTiqVwnAD3B8sNaIgH/Ev/J5k/7nMhkQiIVHJBDqdjmf/Oc J/PSeTycxmMx0OzzCMUqlkOVOBO6adggYaGIYBvQ7XGrVaTf8W dcAQcT99+vTc3FxEtccrdyREO/QqGYY/9l7U19ePGzeuqKiopqbGbDZL+9bahZ4R8N6m624RjyACvV7vvzTHB4VCEbCur7h3impqajo6Ota vXz9r1qzCwkI0yLpDgOTkZF4A4MGDBw8ePHjw6D/EIgBsOTSvs /dry6F5MQoAQqFQ3Jfe9V+g0hHoLKN5cW/GKi0P0G42LHYeIBKCWCymA9jJIaQR4nuDasBqt Rq8P9beSLtHRgIBEmeRQYvlsUql0ul06I6LAJCYmDhs2LCzZ88 iA6Cnp+fSpUukBgDwySefkCSApUuXLl26Iii1YAAAIABJREFUFBrAmmXr Z7hWTVK0TlK0Vg6abvvXEbZ/bcgTNkwd9WDripVEAFi3bt1LL7 1EkgzOnj178ODBadOm+XsIEw/PYPGF5KoFZPBZO4e192HpB/iAa0FvvDsEAD4DgBcABog A8OXX37/x5p/OnTu3c+fOEyefJ9u79h986623XnrppTNnzqxds3Zd+2M3fv7ls8+v7j9w6Ny5c1u2dLasaH3kkUf2dh0ILQDEnQxNTk6uq6s7evTo0 aNHCwoKsDEjI6O2trarq2v27Nk5OTmx9yIQCBQKxezZs1955ZV t27Y5HI4Qe3o8nra2tkmTJsXeL4FSqWxrazt58mRxcTFHESU7O 3vu3Lm7d++O1IDIbrfv2bNn9+7dvPPPAARWQqz/lMGAMGSTyaTX6/3ZNx5ibmZBoKc1Gg0c3n/L yRBxAZa8Yf1wpFIpbRPU3/AXKrgcotPpSN1aOgoeC2IkARiNxv z8fDj4KxSKuDyGkPfCDhjDUKvViLK32+2NjY0bNmwYNWrUqFGjcnNzUdca5y6VSg0GQ8BmYUNEh/z7w2Qy +V9TeD1BIQgofqjV6tLS0tbW1u3bt+/du3f9+vUNDQ1erzfgHSIUCnkBgAcPHjx48ODBo/8QtQDwxJFlHXtnb9g 3A18de2fHLgDQVL6YenGjF6u0FxDh5UHN08719OoUkeMSiYSuw UvyBoiKQD7TpD/dL0kIQCA/lAB4WjocDrfbbTabsQU72O12dS+QF4t3TPht/td/VcIEoAIAJmZmTNmzPjwww+vX79+9erV64HwwgsvgM1ftWoVNICOjo7NmzY/XLNqsrp1kqJ1rHRxWe a4Eb5JCx9avKKllfb/2bx586VLl+jWrl69+uc/n+++9nrczpuQr9MiL2Y/ZZfj6hETBFgP4tLiWuDi8A8AIALwBEUgT4 y29PnHz+/fffP3T48Btv3aroe+DgU398442XX375xRdfnD5tRvdLr934+Zcr17859szxCxcuHDx4cNu2bcuXL7/NAkBWVtbkyZOPHj3a0dH hcrkQ+y8WiydNmnTkyJFJkybFhf0XCoW5ubkdHR1vvfXWwoULdTpdMEs cgUDgcrlaW1tHjhwZx6q/DMOsXbv2wIEDVVVVHN14MjIypkyZ0 tHRoVKpIupLo9Fs27Zt9+7dNpstqsHy6F9kZGTQ/AUCgVSDmGPGPCfIis1jzuioETvImC9w sXJB+Ee9/BU3GYgAXZAGfuAJY9C2oF3JylyFbBlvIGo1WrY8cd+IyEG32w2c0lDwcsJCgAYjcaKiorGxkav1+tyuVDdC/XHaCMj/+6IzhEadK1g6DcGgwHGPhA/IenUCicTqfP5ysvLx8/fvxDDz00d erU0aNHV1dXm81m1s68AHCPo6e7u+f2dNTpS/B1xrGvKBqM7mTjPvK4ILZR9XT6EhISEmI/LzKMgTlL N2/evHmzu4l9or+eflM3e1tT9wA6kWAjCbh94Aw7IKjhBb73Qp9UXM6un6Yo6kGG3 X8gX+hgf0vJ9gEyzrsKUQsAG7vmd+ydTX/FVwAgIfzivkoAif3HKxvYdqbXDohE6NNrY7I+R8w+XfKX5WtPuvPnoOn0AmLubzabCa0P4EcUCSCf1Wq12WyG9b9CoU CEWWiehwgAiYmJqampXq933759wQSAK1eubNq0iXD6ra2tCxYs mDlz5tSJM8dVTp9UN2vB7OaWpa104D9h/z/++GP/Bj/44AOr1cqagYA+P/6KS7A3FLwvcNzZP7eDlnnEvUUFxLwAwAsAvAAQWQbAV98fP/ n8hQsXDh46RAsAX1z9x5M7dr7++utPPPHErKbZ2AgB4MMPPzx/vyZM2dWrlx5OwUAqVS6aNGil156 aeXKlRqNBnHx2dnZM2fO7Orqqq2tTU9Pj0tHZWVl+/bte/755xsbG0M46cOJaNOmTTU1NfHqOjExUaVSPf74488880x paSlH3/ExMT6+vqNGzfm5uZG1JfBYNi/f/TTz/t8Xj6w6yJR+xg+f9otVp4jNjt9hD2fFEArF9AQpCAzrm7K8AaMMMwGo0G5UlDH8i z/HFQNOWZDKZxWKJIuFAJpPp9XqO1X2Z4FWtIgKccywWi4xzeW SsifGCgUh8pVIJ0h/JAXgDCXj6yNjgIgDYbDYoHGifdRQrRQAB QcRfC9+dTqfL5crLy/P5fE6nE7om8g/0en12djYvANyzuKs5mrjTbXE/s F8R06i6m1js950Zxu0C+3R7On0JTU1NfQfeKxMMnDO6lwSAW4jk3ovvSfW3ABD3AwfsNeV yZw7YwQ9gRCcAPHt63+rN81lfcbEAogG2l3D04H8Ja09od6IEgDImMSj+5D6L9BdT5re03sAC3QKW94gqUyqVJOQfwgPSx/EdmQFqtRqF+kwmk8lkInkDJpMpNTU1BAlACwAEmZmZs2fPDigDXLx4ccuWLat Xr169enVbOGC3Xbt2Xb582b+pL774YurUqYR/Z/qaKQV7rQv4K9gusRIssJFczYDt0C818FYid Z4xEo1Gg4g9XgDgBQBeAIhAAPjqmxsvnH7pjTfe2Ne1/623z5P t33z/076uAxcuXFjZurJj4+Y7LgCIxeLly5e/9tprS5cuFQqFZPuCBQsOHjxIvIBix5gxY/74 xz8ePHjQbreH2E0oFFZVVXV2dhYXF8er68TERJVKtWPHjtdff9 3tdnM/ymw27969u6SkJKLivXK5fNeuXefOneNj/wcskpOTWVly Go0GAoDD4bDZbHR0QyyA/TpMw1HhM+BuHBX+AQKGYVQqFWvADMMYDAadTnenRsVjgECv10dR2gH1DAIa3AdEMA NT7mAYRqvVwnQorPCAcCTw/nq9nvjwiEQiqAiEnTcYDAFPQSKR 4C2FlDqAYBAiCQALd7PZ7P9bq9VKijqgL5VKRRokSgAZGKkMDD AMwwsA9yzuao6GFwCiHlUcz2hgTg4LvcH9vehuSvB19nT3UQBI msDAOaN7UgCIaJy8ADAwrykvAPQPohAAXr1w5J+BEJcMgGAA/wsiGFEscrlcpVIhz5hkwEMAAE1M884MVTGYtZ0su WkxwB+kQQgAhMUmdD+8fbAIh/W/2WwuLCyENaher6cFAI1GQ1dtFAgELCYnoAAgEAhKS 0sDJgFcv3798uXLp0+f3rJly/r169esWROQ+l+zZs369eu3bNly+vTpgOz/X/7yl7lz56rVata546WJ9k3yB35LzyfrCvqbNYVojVx NyC2QWLRaLUor4xIrFApeAOAFAF4AiEAAuPHzL+9e+LCrq2v7kzvefuc9svGd8+9v2rz5jTfeePihh8dPmPCPb27c+PmXy9e+PnjoqedOn3j2uaN79u+ct+CRXbv3Xf/qu/4WADQaTUtLy9NPPz116lQExQsEAplM1tzcvGXL loqKCloSiA5JSUkqlWrRokWvvvpqR0eH2WwOQaYLhcLBgwevWb OmvLw8xn5pWK3WDRs2HDp0iDsjLxAIrFbroUOHJk6cGNEkqNXq 9vb2Z599NiKlgcfthEAgSEtLY9FzKpXKZrORDAC1Wh0jI88wDP 6VGo1G1C8ymUwBvTvuGcD6PFj4M4/fCORyeeh8FxawSMUDCF5b HFWRbe7dEXNSnU4HZS70g8kwjNlsJuV/EZ5PfoukB/JbQtyLxW IsxOEtptPpsBvN3cvlcpPJZLPZ7H4gAU30FpYGQPuVMVQSANmB gHUswwsAdxHAuXT/arHR1+Okh72V2hCIp+luosiIUO1wHEMfPihYI2HGFKCjzib2/iziyW88oZxHupvoEf0a q8zqqHcHViRzT6fP/1zCtNz3jPuOLdj8Bzn9YNfIfxrpHqlrE2 j/8NubOv38T7jdhL7Ozib/wQW8WIFvlkhuFf9r4Rfqf+uHfr3cAU8m4B3bE/SRuTXn/qcYxf3gvw87WcLv/uzp9GEUt/YO 14XflWXf05wsgNg7UcpOJPcql3MPcI6BDwnwCMQ6nojmJMj2sA 9RsL+fwefGv6lQfy1ivSF/i6BmmqsAcOXqpQOvr998ck7bMxOXHxq95 FDDkkMNiw8Mj1EASE5ODs2/kw8g8VUqFSnSi2Uzseghwf7kEJI 6ACMg/5B2/Eg0BhbLT+9D2icJCuCmUVuLpAJgaY3FudFohDZAChFrNBq6cGNSUpJAIBAK hYSDCiYA6PX6Tz/9NJgGcP369c8+++z1118/dOjQk08+uW3btq1bt3Z2dm7ZsqWzs/OJJ57Yv3/K6+8EqyFjz76aP78+Xq9nkyO/0SFAD3nAOYTl4lcI5RhIFPHKtoMgQeQy+UymQz1lnEgyi/jnQXFFXgBgBcAeAEgAgHg75ev73lywxOLqh9r Gv70oS6w+X/526UNe/YtPXRo7Ysvjr1/0fDGBw8ceubvl6+/9HHKzoWPry5fub6ISMeLikf61m4fMHHf/30h5/+t58EgKSkJKfTuWXLloMHDzY2NsJnPykpyWQyLVu2bNOmTXl5eX HxrnG73e3t7ceOHZszZ45MJgvB/qemptbU1KxevbqoqIi7RU9Y 2O32LVu2PPHEE9wZeYFAoNPp1qxZM3PmzNAZZCwwDLNmzZqnnn qqrKwsqsHyuB1ISkpi+f+Ie/l6hBXEhb9m+lY9Yvyke4mf019/4DZz8cQs8nZ2yuOOg0QMicVihmGIiaQ/JBI JYnmQW0peNlQqFZz9+/v+QbqrwWDA+4PRaAxr+SWVSq1Wq6MXNptNrVbTv6WzfMgfEBQYsFqtNK1vsVjosg1Mb4y VRqOhNQaOQKIAzIjEvflGoPhDHyiRSHgB4K4BeBU6BJNmx2gK8 tbmoIzYLb7mlod6kHa4jKEvw9p7IE2r9mnQ37c9ZEfBTyoYX+b3e3Tq8/nosTd1Bz+jPpSwHyHMpWX/JqhzCDT/wU4/2LUOMo3+TGWA/blspwbRZ5653YScTiracwx+xiTyn57lW+kA/Xi5uT2GAe7Y6KaO+1wFeySD3J/o69b5R3LLBfubw43s7rtX33uO+70a9Nz9BIXAXkXhHoGYxhPxnAScjPAP0a+/CHCTUAhxA3DJAIjPw/vbQRQCwA/f/ePGd/+48cPXP9745scb3/z047c/zD/z3jTgKADSJT3PQLAqepukJy4wV PqGYyUbsgw+Ej2Y1hZQCjUaDkHMY+NBCAl08AG8KeEHAO4JOpwP7j5dNh8MB6l+tVrPECexA2KTk5OSUlJScnJyMjAwoAQEFgMTERLlc/uKLL4YQA AiuXLly8eLFP/5zx988MF77733/vvv9/T0XLt2Ldj+77/pIlS+x2OxE2CEHPugohrhF9jgxl+IPvmFVML30ULgQmExcIc0vHKeLNCFUWtFqtyWQym81Op3MgCgA fbsz/9ZGa/kLg7YF+ywsAvADQ3wLAN9/9Oyzz7Q+kHWi6Xc7yv+9ZeLgN996+8bPv2zevmPi9u0z33236aOPxjywa9TErSNGz929Z/+OvTvHNOdP3eoes8ZeMk3nGa0qaLDtPXDgq29u9IcAkJSUVFhYu Hnz5mPHjpWWlqampoKXNxgMq1atamtr0+v1EZneBENNTU1XV1dXV1d1dXVoJj09PX306NGbN2/Ozc2NF/sv EAh8Pl9XV9fWrVutViv3QH6GYebPnz979uy0tDTu3YnF4scff/ zkyZPV1dUpKSlRDZnH7UBycnIwpg/dLmTidKoagKDqkPwQlysz EPgNnPxZOES95ZDU7Q8gNujKvlDoVCYzWYE74tDPkcMVeYrWJB Lf4+WtYYOe2vJZDJ7rz+YvwDAMIxWq7VarXq9nq5gLJVKjUYjTbujtG/Ac2QYBnMYqQZgt 9tRGRjOS8QvKPQhUqmUFwDuGrBoHELHsKKXyY9BBYDuANHZN4O 3w2UMnBhAurUgY+DeUejtAfrt6fRRgekBaVu6QXZgd8CpCN1yTw97f9IyF0o72OmH m0Y2Txdo/1DbQ05vpNclzElFe44s9M258Ltq7Bj9frncHB/DsI 8M16mL6n7osz3I/RmgL85dxCYA+N26Ud2rNEJdlBD8f9jrFe14QnQUrLsA2zk+RAHvc7qvEDcAJwEgPg/vbwYDTQCgKXJWtD6Lbia0PiLEiREQ/Y EWCfCBNgiS9hYNVqlU+AzGH+H52K7T6Vg6AeGs0SYEABKirlAo4PMDUyCVSkUz2jSxrlQqs7Oz Bw0alJiYKBAI0tPT09PTjUYjPt9MSBAKhf6Mk0QiOXjwIBcBgD uuXbt27ty5efPmWSwWco5E28AH+sWEPguw+aQGg4TyWZL0ZlRAU4EQQksC5NLgM5kozB6uBeL9vV6vyWRCxBJ i/H+UlBQMPAEgI8f9ybMOvHzLzd+/ltHXn7Hx0FFgmmn+AwAXgC4rQLA1S+/3fjYyvZp/9k+7j9WFP/HnELxyaf2X7761dz29Y2bN4/ZsWPMjh31I5rrRzQPa1 w4b8GS5WuWjlnqGbPUM+wRZ9EYU+5QQ+5QQ8uq1ivXv+kPAcDn8x04cKCrq4thGLIxJyeno6Nj1apVdM5U1EhJSZk1a9aZ M2f27dtnsVhCywmpqanjx4/v7OzUaDSxd01QUlLy7LPP7tu3D/ kN3DFy5Mjm5mapVMr9kOzs7C1btrz33nuRFgzgcfuRmZkZI4FI 4vfxfzSKFuRyucViMRqNNBV49wbO9ytvK5FIsEzpp/Z5xA5ig0 Mz4/cM1Go1LQCwTpNhGI1GY7VajUYjq/oxMRbzP8ofEBJIR1Eo AbTJT+g9JXwGwF2EYJQQi2MJy+OQ8FBWdGawdriMIZgaQTfuh8AE3K2WWUQSCdiPRAAgDfV0+nydPTe7m1jNBKft+mgEAcYaruUAJ94nDD1UhHCIax12Guljg+0fantIcjPUwCJkomM5RzYCChv0PUMnovTP5eb4GIZ/ZCKZOi5z Fbour/9yeorolsuRgEg4KdI71XW2UX4tzH8IxDLeKKZE27bw5x g8Jsg7A0QcMDxfHh/K6Dn5I4LADR9DwEAsfMkDh0fCF+M7yDZCUFP2GpyCGHqCd1MGHmFQgFimrRMdgANTSz+yXZ/pYEcpVarQfqTAHZ5L+D7j6FKe+vZymQy4maRkpKSkpKCozIyMm4mJKSnp2dmZiYmJtLWQDKZ7MSJ E/EVAD777LP29nZIHYS7l0ql5MTpPAD6A1FfVCoVYoyIxCLtrd mApAqkRxA5gXREXxHMCUQXJEBbrVadTmcymdxut8VicTqdubm5 FosFTZnNZofD8Yc/AF30YARAE7NIqH9H27M924MYMJ+4+e/deRBJOAFAF4AuH0CwJXr3zy+fumrK393+qHfHS3/3Xrv/3d6f+dHn1xcsK9r5rlzTR99hAyAMVN2jXtg28JFbas2L5l7yjX3lOuB PdayeUrPZKlnsrRlTUvcBYD09PTq6uqurq61a9eaTCZsTE5Ott vtmzdvXrp0qUajiZ2/1mq1S5cuPX78+OrVqyUSSeidU1NTGxsbW1tb7SGLA0cEoVBYWVm5d+/e1tbWiKL4k5OTy8vL161bF1a0oCGXy1esWPHss89WVFTExTep vwEZPPYCD3cjBAJBTk4OF9YvWKAuvZ2EM3OlEnsB7Z0+kGEYvV5Pe5FHyqr3RwA1wzAIPYhjmzxiAW45LPIGjmIkkUhMJp PT6XQ6nTqdbuAMLEbAosdgMKCMB9h8o9FIFw2GAADWnq4NII5Q ABD3VkJ2UIhCBuACPgPgbkL8BIBe9LI1oRlMLmPgJABEQgTFTQ DoPZIibJu6WbxvEELt1zEEIYTDtvzr9AahzG7tENbGh8P0Bjs2 0ssxUASAiDlD9Me6VAE29t/lvmMCAAdxJPgJBbg/AwgAnG+5WAWAQCUcIr1XWfv0iwAQ7Xho3HkBgNsNEHDAcX14fyMYUAIAI evBmBPnW9DQdDg/dqCD+gm/T9hqsjPx5CE7IDxf3Qtw9KQpfEYgPwQGMgxC7pP2sQ+aRZw7GTw+oztiLkR6B8dN3KdR/y8pKcloNGZlZd1MSNDpdCKRKDk5WSaTwR pIIBAoFIrXX389vgLAhQsXhg4dqtPpECdEJhCnTEfrkwknrD1m DyH5SKRAeTA5BTD7mE+6HdqUicg5CoUC6cIWiwXRQojfwtuK0+nEqweMSb1e74ATAPqQ/pQYwBIJgggDvADACwD9KwBs27D46hMJ ny5POFeV0JX3b6/t3/TRJxeXnDy14MaN5ps3m2/enPLQ6SkPnZ 4y55lFi9vbtixpfsPV/IZr5jFL+WK5Z4bYM0PcsmZ5fAUAsVg8adKkp59+etGiRTqdDn8Qk5OTCwoKOjo65s+fL5PJYmdX8/PzUXF34sSJYcn39PT0hoaGhQsX2u32eFHnKSkpI 0eO3Lt37yOPPCIWi7kfKBAIysrK1q5d6/P5uLP/IpFo6dKlBw8 erK2tjWq8dwBCoVAul+v1+ojUkXsD6enphLYL6JcS2pAkNMmOnACYmMO+MKw2QLcWnZYQ1kElxJi5uK9ELSr0hyBxx8H9jLjM7W0Yxu2BRC KhfSTj69cU9wkk7kMB+6I7xbsHBDCJRKLX6x0OB6tMCMMwWq0WfD1Ke5FfKZXKiAQAWkv wRxwFAD4D4G5CKM4lEGEXXgDg1g6XMUTHAHIZVbCOQm+n0d2U4OvsbKI9YpqawjJZZN/OYIRwuJZZBGAwP+zohJYQCMHThe6US7/R8ZKhG4/iHAMOvKk7AN/L2tivl5vLY8h9 StmnF4/7we90eugfuY8nWBexCwAYVndn0KSNYG0G3C2Kv43x+hMXdt76XQAI4eN08+ZNzjdAwAHH9eH9jWDgCAApKSkgguEY6fP5TCYTIfdBqdNh4zRr TIhmhB/R7D8xkzEYDMgnAE2vUqlgL8MKSyfB6ST+XaVSwX8GagERAHAg6R059wiEB91PF/5FcgCyDUwmk91uN5vNVq vVYDAgzD8xMTEpKUkoFKalpel0upsJCRaLRSaTZWdnp6WlWSyW 5OTk7OxslUr13nvvxZH9v3bt2okTJ1DBGDkKkDQwbyQDgKUKEO CMsDNs+kkaBKIGSYw/yX6grw4r5QIdwbbUarUWFhaWlZVVVVV5PB6Px1N YWGiz2dxut8fjgVOT2+0ecBZAXASAE9ODWgPxAgAvAPymBACRSDRnzpyjR49OmjRJLBYT gtvn8z322GMTJ07Mzs6OkVpNTk4eOXLkoUOHurq6SkpKwpbPzc rKmjBhwuLFizUaTbzY/T09ClTppw8eXLChAk5OTkRHWs0GpcvX +5wOLgPhmGYdevWPfPMMzU1NRGVC77jEAqFOp2uoqKC/F/8LUAo FIpEIoZhlEqlTqcLWG6UuwDgvxvDMGq12mKxoHgOYUIDthmio9 Cssf+BIQbMZf/Qh4duIepeAnbEEbGf412NqOeN+/TSHXEclX8Bq/hCpVIZjUaQ7/6I6ASxwiYpyWQ7KnOUlpYOHz6 8traWLk0m7mXn7Xa71WqlrX4kEonBYCDlAXAUfsXKANBoNP5Tz RJLZDJZMAEgjhoALwDcTQhK/dBkD/05RKhqQKI/WDscxhB+MD2dPoqLC8aG9+koYHVN+kh6pxChp30DXfv+FJpQQwfBQ1pDtuw/0ltDjVZo4TKNfqR2oP2DtkN9pKaXA/9InU efi8fhpCI/R3/0dPp8Pjb56L+x/y53yMcwwB3Lmjr/OWedXfRzF


	5. Chapter 5: Cosmic Madness

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Cosmo's POV

I fly trough the base. It was quite. Too quite. Then again I might just have killed everybody. Suddenly a spot someone. Someone alive. A little kitten in a dress. I float down to her. " Oh man. How did I get lost." She mumbles to herself. "You turned left when you should have turned right?" I suggest. The little kitty spins around to face me." AHHGHHHG ADITE!" She screams. " Where?!" I shout. There!" She scream. " Who!?" I shout." YOU!" She scream. "ME!?" I shout "YES!"She screams "NOOOOOooooooo!" I scream. I pause and look at the frightened girl."What's a adite?" I ask The girl looks at me funny. " What are you?" She ask. "you can't be a adite, there logical. . and sane. " I'm. . " begin but words fail me. What exactly was I."I. . don't know."I admit."I don't know who I who or what I am any more." I look down sadly." I was a fairy." I add. "But I can't bring my self to call myself one. I'm not like them."

Without thinking a lay a hand on the little girls head. I study her a moment. She had deep black hair, that shimmered in deep violet and sapphire."Who are you little kitten?" I asks." What are you?" "I'm Carmen." The little girl says." I'm a dreamling." "That's nice." I remark."I'm called Cosmo, it's nice to meet you carmen." "Nice to meet you too ." "Carmen says. "Just call me Cosmo." I tell her. "Okay Cosmo." Carmen replies." Oh, 's looking for you?" so Timmy's really here. He must be worried about me. "Tell Timmy I'll be hime in a little while." I tell Carmen." And take he should find his mother." "Right." Carmen says."What's a mother again?" "Don't you have a mother?" I ask. " No." Carmen replies. Do you?" I look off sadly." I'm not sure." I reply "She may have been my owner this whole time." "Huh?" Carmen asks I slowly float up. "Never mind." I reply"It doesn't matter any more."

"Dad!" Timmy shouts. I look at him. He look so upset. "Uncle Cosmo are you alright?" Foop asks. I smile at the children. "I'm okay ."I tell them softly." I've just gone criminally insane,that's all." I float to Timmy." Antiwanda is looking for you guys."I tell them "Go find her. I'll be home as soon as I kill Jorgan, kay?" :"Dad your not a killer." Timmy says. " Sure I am." I tell him." I've been killing people all day." Timmy looks at me shocked. " Cosmo, what's wrong with you?" Binky asks My eyes darken when I see him. I draw by blade a float towards him." Damn fairies are like cockroaches." I growl." Just keep popping up out of nowhere." Binky looks at me shocked." Dad NO!" TImmy says grabbing me." He's on our side. Jorgan had him imprisoned too." I stop and look at Timmy. "Don't kill him." Timmy says. "okay Timmy." I reply with a smile. "AAAGGHH! NegaTImmy screams We turn to see a brute towering over him. NegaTimmy was holding his side.

0I charge to them. My blade sails though the brutes chest. He looks at me shocked. I love it when they do that.I ping up a cup and catch his blood. I fly to negaTimmy and kneel beside him. "Drink this,"I tell 's help you fee better. "NegaTimmy takes the glass." Thanks." NegaTimmy says. " while you where rampaging, have you seen any glowy balls?" I nods an point to the direction I came."I say them in a room that way." I reply."Why do you need them?" "There ours." A little fox girl says." The fairies stole them from us."I nod. "Get them and go home." I tell them. TImmy comes over and hugs me. "Okay dad." He says" I don't know how you snapped, but know that I loved you. Even if you are a serial killer now." Same here Papa." Foop says. " As do I Papa." Nega Timmy agrees. Vicky comes over and hugs me too." I want to help you slay Jorgan?" She pouts.

"You can come kill with me when your older." I promise. "Heck, we might me snuffing out council members then." "I let the two go." Run along now." I tell then, ping up fairite saber's for them. "Right." my children reply. I look at the furry kids." I hope you'll be staying with us awhile." I tell them." I'd like very much to get to know you." " We'll be around.." The bunny boy says." "Good luck Cosmo." Carmen smiles. " Give'em hell." The little vixen cheer. I smile and watch the children dash down the hall. I let out a content sigh as I trust my saber behind me. The brute I stab scream in pain. I turn to face him."You know I'm lucky I have such great kids."I tell him Before splitting him in two."

End Cosmo's POV  
AntiCosmo's POV

I flop down on the couch. that was one hell of a fight. Luckily we didn't have to stay long. father sits near me. I crawl over and place my head on his lap. Gently hes strokes my wings. I relish his touch. " AntiMother the floor." How are we going to get cosmo out." He remarks. AntiRip foops into the room. "Thank evilness you home." He says. " Don't tell me were under attack too." Thomas whines. " I wanna go to beeeed." AntiEdward whines as well. " No it's Cosmo." AntiRip says. We all sit up." What about him?" Richard asks." He's lost his mind" AntiRip replies." He's gone on a killing spree at the purification unite of the prison." He's trapped Wanda Poof and jorgan inside." AntiBinky adds." The news says he's cutting down brutes left and right."

What the hell have they done to my boy?" AntiMother growls. "I knew the purification would be hard on him." I remark."Be not so hard it's actually shatter his mind." "I think his mind was fractured before they begun." AntiMother says. " What do you mean?" Richard asks. "Before wanda grabbed him Poof found out he was part antipixie." AntiMother explains" Poof told him it explained why he liked hurting his feeling so much. I don't know if Poof meant it or not. But the statement seemed to have broken something inside Cosmo." "I'm going i after him." I tell the room." "Are you nuts." Father snaps."Jorgan wants you dead." "It doesn't matter." I reply, standing up" I have to stop him, before he does something he'll regret." Father comes to my side. "Besides, if I know my little bucktooth busy body, he's already gone to get him." I add."Which means AntiWanda was not far behind."

Father nods. "I'm going with you." He says. "So am I." AntiMother says." I nod. "The rest of you get our new resident's settled." I order before fooping the three of us to the prison. The air was thick with the scent of blood. Did my gentle Cosmo really do this? Cozzie?" AntiWanda shouts. we turn to here." Our Cosmo done lost his lil ole mind." AntiWanda says."I've heard." I tell her. "That's why I'm here." " He was chasing after Wanda, Jorgan and Poof" Max says " He said he was going to kill Jorgan." I'm shocked to hear this. "Why would he want to kill Jorgan?" I ask." The five shrugs. " He didn't says." AntiMax Says "Did he say he wanted to harm Wanda or Poof.?" Father asks. "No, just the jorgan guy." A little feral cubie says. " Who are you?" I ask. " Dis here's Bubba." AntiWanda replies."Can I keep him." " Sure, if he wants to stay with you."I reply

The eight of os proceed forward. Boddies laid scattered everywhere. "You know I'd be proud of this level of carnage, if it wasn't for the fact my son is only doing it because he's mind broke."AntiMother says The rest of us agree. We pass by a room,when we hear voices inside. One was Timothy's. We head to the room to investigate. " Wow I can't believe one third of a nations souls are in this little ball." Timothy remarks holding a strange orb. " I can't believe this little dohicky holds a entire forest." Victoria says." "I can't believe Cosmo turned blue." A little kitten girl says pointing to me. "I can't believe we're busted." NegaTImothy and Foop moans. "Believe it ya lil varmints."AntiWanda huffs. "Cool furries." Max Remarks. "Darling." The Genie Shouts. " "Normy!" Binky cries running to him Binky's. .gay?Why doesn't the surprise me?"

"Timothy have you run into Cosmo?" I ask." Yup, he went off to kill Jorgan." Timothy Replies. I look at him closely."Please tell me that's not your blood." I gasp, near -panicking. "Nah, it must have gotten on me when I hugged dad." Timothy replies. " Okay who are the furries?"Father asks. "And what's with the glowy balls?" "You can fill me in later." I tell them." I'm off to stop my little dim wit from hurting himself." "I'll go wit ya."AntiWanda says. We'll get these kids Home." Father says." Bring my boy back safely."AntiMother says. I nod. Timothy and Victoria comes over and hands us their Fairite sabers."Here you may need this." Timothy says." Be careful you two." Victoria adds." We will." I assure Them. Father pings them away. I notice bubba was still sitting and AntiWanda's head."You were supposed to go with them."I tell him. "I want to stay wit clarice." Bubba says. "Where she go,I go." I let out a sigh.," Very well I concede "We may need your help."

End of AntiCosmo's POV  
Wanda's POV

We pause in a room. "Where are we?" I ask." I'm not sure anymore."Jorgan says Poof was comes to me." Mommy, what's wrong with daddy?" Poof asks." I don't know sweety." I reply." He's sicker then we thought." "Wanda did you know he had those wings?" Jorgan asks. I nod. "I thought that AntiPixie he was with put them on him."I reply/"I didn't know they his." Jorgan nods. I need to contact Mama Cosmo." Jorgan says. Maybe she can talk him down." I hope so. As much as I hated asking her that woman's help. I wanted to save cosmo more. We make our way through the halls. Dead bodies where everywhere. did my "Cosmo kill them all?" I wonder out load. " Yeah he did." Cosmo replies. We spin around. Cosmo was floating mere feet from us. But when did he get so close? I look at him shocked. "They had to die, Timmy and Vicky is here." Cosmo continues." I couldn't risk them taking him to their old parents.."

Cosmo, where is Timmy?" Jorgan ask."Did he see you like that?" Cosmo ayes darken. I can't believe he could look so ruthless. "Don't you care about Vicky?" Cosmo asks. "No." Jorgan replies flatly. Cosmo dart forward. Jorgan let's out a scream." Cosmo jumps back. I look at Jorgan. His hand was bleeding. I poof up a cloth and cover his hand. I notice Jorgan was missing a finger. " Wow, you sure like the buff dudes." Cosmo remarks."Don't you slut?" I turn to him shocked. I can't believe my ears. Did Cosmo really call me that?" " How dare you?" I gasp. "To answer you question, jarhead." Cosmo says ignoring my reaction." HE should be on his way back to antiFairyworld." We look at Cosmo shocked. "Don't tell is you sent him thier." No, he had to help some furries, find some glowy balls." Cosmo says. " You helped those wild animals escape." Jorgan shouts."Those balls could have helped us ride the magiverse of the dark one once and for all!"

Cosmo eyes become dead. "You mean it'll help you commit genocide." Cosmo growls. "Who the fuck gives you the right?" Cosmo Motions forward. "I'll kill every last heartless fairy, before I allow you to harm my loved ones." Cosmo Continue. Cosmo darst forward. I block him. Deadly eyes burn into mine. I tremble under Cosmo's harsh gaze. " Move." Cosmo says." Jorgan,Take Poof and Run." I tell Jorgan." "But, Wanda!" Jorgan begins to object."Just Do It." I scream. I turn to Cosmo . He was watching Jorgan and Poof flee. "I'm going to kill him." Cosmo says." Even if it's not today, Jorgan WILL die at my hand." "Cosmo. . sick." I call to him."Please let me help you?"

"Why, your part of the reason I'm sick." cosmo replies."Tell me Wanda, How many times did you think I can stand being stabbed in the heart, before I break? Or was you enjoying my pain like Poof?" Profound pain flashes in Cosmo's otherwise dead eyes. "Cosmo, AntiCosmo lied to you." I tell him. "Poof doesn't enjoy your pain." "AntiMe never told me he did." Cosmo says. "Then why to you think he does?" I ask. Cosmo look into my eyes. "Because Poof told me himself." Be fore I can react,Cosmo grabs me by my hair and pulls me close." And guess who I'm blaming for it?" Cosmo asks. "Me?" I squeak out. " "that's right."Cosmo says." Wow, you really are the smart one."I let out a frightened whimper. "Now tell me Wanda." Cosmo growls. "Tell me about little get away with Juan-sluttimo." " Nothing happened." I sob."I swear nothing happened."

Cosmo release my hair. I'm pulled into his arms. "Shh shh shh, Don't cry Wanda." He says. I'm shocked at his sudden change in tone. " I get it now. He tricked ou somehow. You were stressed out, and he preyed on you. Please don't be upset." Cosmo?" I sniffle. Cosmo pulls back. His eyes were so gentle. Yet so filled with pain."It's also my fault right? If I wasn't so worthless, you never would have been tempted"Cosmo says "Oh Sweety No." I tell him. "I only hung out with him as a friend. I swear." I touch his tear slicked cheek. " I only want to be with you Cosmo." I tell him. "Please let jorgan help you." Cosmos pulls away from me. " He eyes become dead once more. " I don't want to be saved. I don't want to be apart of a world, who can delight in the misery of other." Cosmo says." Heartless bastards who condemn those very same people as evil. Tell me Wanda, What Is evil?" "Delighting in the pain and misery of other." I reply. " Causing bad luck. And doing other's harm." "Weren't you and the other fairies enjoying seeing antiRip suffer. Just because he left his world." Cosmo remarks." Don't fairies cause and other light being constantly harm the darker races, ether verbally or physically?" "Well yeah. .,butt."I stammer. I never thought of that way. Cosmo floats close to me. "By your own definition." Cosmo says."Doesn't that make us all just a little evil?" Cosmo places a hand on my shoulder." Think about it." He says." I mean think for you self for once, and stop blindly following the status que." I turn to see cosmo rush down the hall.

"Cosmo, when did you get so wise?" I gasp. then again, maybe he always have been. It was just hiding out behind his laid back and goof nature. did I ever understand him at all. Do Timmy? How could poof say such a horrible thing to him. I fall to my knees. I sob silently on the floor. Cosmo . . How deeply have you been hurt? How long have you been keeping this pain bottled up, inside you gentle heart. "Wanda!" I hear AntiCosmo shout. I don't bother looking up. It hurt to much to breath, let alone move." Wanda, are you hurt?" AntiCosmo asks as he kneels at my side." Like you care." i sob. "I don't care." AntiCosmo says."But if Cosmo have hurt you somehow, the guilt might kill him, when he come to his senses."I stare at AntiCosmo as he stands.

A little Pixie floats down and looks at me. I jump when it hisses at me suddenly. AntiWanda picks it up. Hush bubba." AntiWanda says putting it on her head." Cozzie, let's go." AntiWanda adds."He can't have gotten far," AntiCosmo nod. They fly off. I follow behind as a distance.

End Wanda's POV  
Cosmo's POV

My wings are getting tired. I land to rest them a moment. As I stroll down the vacant hall I think about my Encounter with Timmy He still loved me. Even after seeing me at my worst. He still loved me. Vicky do too. All my little ones still loved me. I wander if antime will let me keep the little furry ones. They looked so cute. I smile at the thought. I wonder if antiMe can get me pregnant? I hope so. I'd love the carry his little one. I wonder if poof was really mine. His eyes were the mix of Timmy's and wanda's. Did he even carry my DNA? I honestly don't know. Not that it really matter. Timmy doesn't. even though I was my real son. I stop at a cell and look inside. a group of scared antifairies stared at me. " Don't hurt us." A woman sobs. " She held a child in here children huddled close to her." "Wait, your Cosmo." Their father says." Let us out, Jorgan's planning on experimenting on my children. " I nod. Stand back." I tell him.

The father do as he's told. I slice through the lock. The little ones hug me. The younger ones lick at the blood on my shirt. " Thank you Cosmo." The Mother says. I bow to her slightly. " We of the darkness have to look out for each other." I reply. I hand the father a fairite saber. " Good luck getting back to AntiFairy world." I tell him. The Father takes the saber and gives me a hug. "Thank you Lord Cosmo." He says." Fates speed on whatever mission you are on." I watch them fly the way I came. I hope they reach antifairy world safely As I stroll down the hall. I free other antiFairies. Some antiPixies and a very charming antisprite couple. I lift my wings and take flight once more. I flutter around looking for jorgan and Poof. As I don so. I free even more anti fairies. More anti pixies. A few antisprites. and a cute little anti dryad named bob. I've never seen his kind before. his skin was lavender. His eyes where black with violet pupils HE was as short as a cubie and has crystal like wings

Bob tags along with me. I like his company I was getting lonely. "What will you once you've slain Jorgan?" Bob asks. " I don't know." I sigh. Go to therapy to glue my mind back together." "Sounds reasonable." Bob says. We enter a large room. At the far end i see Jorgan. "Cosmo, put that back where you found it." Jorgan snapes "Dryads are dangerous, AntiDryads are worst." "But I like bob." I tell him. He's nice and really cute." "why thank you." Bob says."You cute too." I smile. "Thanks." I tell bob. " Cosmo listen to Jorgan." Mama says. I turn and look at her. Seething hate fills my being." Cosmo?" Bob calls to me. "Cosmo!" AntiMe shouts. I turn and look at him He was with Wanda and AntiWanda Wanda dashes over to Jorgan. AntiMe doesn't try to stop her. His eye were trained on me.

"Cosmo, calm yourself love." Antime says." Yeah, you done gone loopy." Antiwanda says. "AntiMe, what would make you happier." I ask. "If I gave you Jorgan's head or his heart?" " Nether." AntiMe says. "Why nether?" I ask." "To me honest, I'm afraid if I had his heart Foop might mistake it for a raisin and swallow it."Anti Me says. "You know how found he is of raisins." I nod. It made sense. " The hell?" Jorgan growls." So why not his head?" I ask. " Frankly Cosmo I never understood the whole mounted head thing." Anti Me says." I find it terribly creepy." I nod again. " Cosmo." Mama calls to me. I look at her."What?" I growl. "Don't you take that tone with me young man." Mama says floating over to me." Jorgan told me all about what you've done."I look at her dispassionately. "So?" I ask. " do you have any idea the trouble your in?" Mama says. I stare at her for a long moment." Now ask me if a give a shit." I tell her. Mama slaps me. "I'm serious Cosmo. Blah blah blah. "Mama says. He words fading to noise. I think back to his words. My fathers words. " Why didn't you come see me?" I ask him. " I was told you were dead." Dad said. "I was told your mother's body couldn't handle the pregnancy, and that she had lost you." "Weren't suspicious when a baby popped up?" I ask. "Daddy nods tears gathering in his eyes.

" I tried to get a paternity test. But Cosma refused. She siad if I tried and it turned out I was you father. . " Dad says. "She's let Jorgan seal you away. I'd be forbidden to see you anyway. and what's worst, you'd be all alone with that monster." Daddy pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry my boy." he sobbed." I only wanted what was best for you." I set poof down and hug him back. "I forgive you daddy." I tell him. "I still love you."" Thank you Cosmo." daddy says." I promise, I'll never let you go again." I pull back and look into daddy's eyes. They were so warm, so loving. So unlike mama's. "Cosmo are you listening!" Mama shrieks. I blink and look at her. Her eyes held no love for me. No warmth at all. I glare into them." Why did you steal me from my father?"I growl. "What lies have that man been telling you?" mama huffs. "So you admit you stole me from him?" I ask "Cosmo it was for you own good." Mama says.

"Lies!". I scream slapping her. " Mama screams as she falls backwards, landing hard on the looks up at e shocked. Horror etched into her eyes. "I'm sick of you lies. Your fake love." I growl. The rage inside me boiling over. I reach into me pocket and pull out a gun/ I planned to kill Jorgan with it. But I suppose I could spare a bullet." I'm sick of you. Now I want the truth or I swear to darkness I will shot you dead. Why did you cut my father out my life?" "I. . I swear." Mama sobs." Your where better off with out that freak in your life." "That freak is MY father!"I shout pointing the gun at her." You had no right to keep him from me.""Cosmo put the gun away." Jorgan says. " We all know you'd never shoot her." I glance at him out the corner of my eyes. What I see makes me sick. There three of them were smiling. So smugly they were almost laughing. Was that all I was to them. .a joke.

"Don't agitate him." AntiMe shouts angrily "Haven't you pushed in enough over the deep end." I smile smile turn to a dark giggle. I then brust out laughing. I laugh so hard Bob almost falls from my head. "Cosmo.?" AntiWanda gasps. "Don't you see don't think i'm serious." I tell AntiME." I'm nothing more then a clown to them. I'm little more then a stooge to treat like shit any time they FUCKING WANT!" I pause and laugh again. " They think they know me so well." I chuckle." But how can then know me, if they don't even see me?" I look at AntiMe. "I don't even see me anymore." I add."I don't know who or what I am?" "Your Cosmo, You a good and kind little fairy." Mama says." "Your also my boy, and I love you." I turn to look at her. " I'm not a fairy, I'm nothing like you people." I tell her. "And as for being your boy. How can I be your boy if you never treated me like a son?I was nothing more then your pet."

Mama looks at my horrified." "What, upset I figured it out?" I ask. " Or are you horrified, at what I've become?" "Cosmo sweet, please out the gun away." Wanda pleads. "Come home." AntiMe says." I'll draw you a nice hot bath, yes? We can order take away." " We'll hold ya an stroke yur hair till ya fall asleep." AntiWanda adds."I bet you'll feel better in da mornin." I begin to calm down. The gun in my hand lowers."That. .does sound nice." I remark. I suddenly felt really tired. "You want to bed filthy anti's?" Jorgan scoffs."That's sick." "Eww, daddy that's gross." Poof says ."Your gross." " "Cosmo, how can you be so shameful." mama says." They have germs." " Will you people shut up!" AntiMe shouts. "Let him calm down." "Are you trying ta raise his blood pressure?" AntiWanda huffs The darkness that was calming raise in me once more. "shut up freak."Poof growls." You took advantage of my poor retarded daddy?" Retarded? "Poof, don't say things like that." Wanda says. " He may be a hopeless moron not he's not retarded." What?

""Poof right Wanda." Mama says. " He is legally retarded. In fit to take care of himself or anyone else." In other word, I'm a unfit parent. " Cosmo, Stop this insane rampage." Jorgan say. "This is why the family is ashamed of you." Ashamed. their ashamed of me. I choke back a sob as I feel my heart freeze over.I was really a loser to them.. Nothing more then a burdon, to tolerate. No. . I'm. . not like that. . .I'm not a loser. "I am not a loser! I am NOT retarded!" I scream. " I'm not the worthless nothing you think I am! I think. I feel. I have opinions." "No you don't cosmo." Mama says."You want to, but the truth is, your barely smart enough to love. Being in love is beyond you grasp." "Your wrong.I feel joy. I feel pain." I growl , Pointing the gun to mama's head. " I love with all my heart, and hate with a deep passion." "Cosmo." Mama says."Shut. The. Fuck. Up." I snarl. " You call yourselves my family? HA! By what definition ar we family?" "Cosmo." Wanda begins."We love you." I look at Wanda. "You love me?" I echo. "What part of anything you bastards said was loving at all?"

"You don't belittle those you love, Wanda. You don't teare them down. You don't make them fucking hate themselves." I sob out. " You take care of those you love,, treat them warmly. make them feel wanted." I look at my mother." You don't hurt them. You don't smile in a loved ones face, and talk shit about them behind their backs." I add" That's not how you treat family. That's how you treat a enemy . . which is what we are. " "Cosmo No!" Wanda shouts. I nod. It's so clear now. "I'm your enemy, that's why you treat me so badly. Why you hate me so much" I let out a deep laugh. "So be it. From this day forward, I vow to be your deadliest enemy." I promise. And I'll stop at nothing until ever member of that faceless fascist council have drawn their last.. Or my name is COSMO!" Suddenly it happens. My fist clench. The gun in my goes off. Screams echo through the room.

End Cosmo's POV


End file.
